Kuroshitsuji: Vitam et Mortem
by Claudia Viridiana Phantomhive
Summary: Una aldea aislada de la ciudad de Londres, fue destruida en su totalidad dejando a una única sobreviviente a una niña llamada Aileen. Abandonada en la nada y sin saber exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió, se encuentra con un extraño hombre vestido totalmente de negro, diciendose llamar el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.
1. Capitulo 1

**Kuroshitsuji, los personajes y demás argumentos de la historia pertenecen a Yana Toboso. Solo algunos personajes son invencion mía.**

**Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Lo primero que veo al estar recostada sobre el suave y fresco pasto, son las luces intermitentes de diferentes colores acercándose a la pequeña aldea en donde vivo. Lo primero que pienso es en la policía, pero los colores que resplandecen son tan fuertes y hermosos, haciéndome cambiar de idea. Vuelvo mi vista al cielo estrellado en su totalidad. Un cometa pasa rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se oye un estruendo grave.

Me levanto de golpe, limpiándome los restos de yerba que quedaron pegados en mi ropa. Empiezo a correr hacia allá. Oigo gritos. Mi corazón se desboca agitándose por el miedo. Las personas pasan corriendo a mi lado, desesperadas por escapar de algo.

— ¡Julianne! ¡En donde estas! —llamo a mi hermana desesperada.

La aldea se ve envuelta en fuego, comenzando a arder.

— ¡Julianne! —grito de nuevo.

A mí alrededor se mueven sombras muy rápidas. Corro hacia la pequeña casa en donde vivíamos, pero me la encuentro totalmente destruida. No veo a nadie más, el humo se esparce rápidamente ahogándome poco a poco. La vieja Marie viene hacia mí con cara de espanto y pálida, pero antes de que pueda llegar una gran barrera de humo la cubre, desapareciéndola ante mis ojos.

— ¡Marie! —grito desesperada.

Alguien pasa a mi lado, tirándome fuertemente al suelo. No veo a nadie, solo gritos que llegan a sofocarse en segundos.

— ¡Vaya! Alguien como tu se encuentra sola—habla alguien con voz cálida.

Gateo por la tierra con la esperanza de llegar al árbol donde solía trepar junto con mi hermana. Alguien pisa mi pierna fuertemente, impidiendo que pueda seguir moviéndome.

—No irás a ninguna parte.

Volteo a ver detrás de mí. Veo una sombra azul grisácea y una sonrisa bastante grande de dientes afilados. Su pie se apoya más en mi pierna, lastimándome.

— ¡Ahhh!

—Oh, sí, pobrecilla, el dolor que sientes ahora no es nada…

Lloro, las lágrimas se desbordan por mis mejillas, trato de alejarme pero me es imposible. Cuando por fin puedo verle la cara quedo impactada al ver que es un hombre con grandes ojos amarillos a punto de volverse dorados. Me sonríe perversamente, saca su mano del interior de su abrigo para acercarla a mi rostro.

— ¡Aléjate! —tomo una piedra y se la arrojo al rostro.

La esquiva fácilmente y continua con su mano acercándose.

—Tranquila, después de esto no recordarás nada…

Cierro los ojos y al momento de pensar que su mano ya está lo suficientemente cerca, el peso que había en mi pierda desaparece y más gritos de agonía aparecen alrededor. Me hago un ovillo en la tierra abrazándome a mis piernas. El viento se mueve bruscamente. Más gritos. Una casa cayendo… Pasos delicados y constantes. No abro los ojos, quiero que todo esto solo sea un mal sueño…


	2. Capitulo 2

Mi cuerpo tiembla. El sonido del lugar es vacio, sin vida, solo el viento moviendo los arboles. La madera crujiendo y los pequeños grillos cantando de forma muy distinta. Abro los ojos y lo único que puedo mirar es humo y tierra moviéndose con el aire. Me incorporo para sentarme mejor y trato de ver más allá de las barreras de humo gris.

— ¿Hola? —hablo y mi voz se convierte en un pequeño eco sin respuesta.

El cielo se está volviendo amarillo por el amanecer acercándose.

—Julianne—murmuro.

Me levanto. Moviendo los brazos trato de eliminar lo sucio que esta el viento. Me detengo en seco al ver todas las casas quemadas y a punto de caer. Los televisores están tirados por todas partes. El olor a carne quemada hace marearme.

— ¡Julianne! —grito con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan.

Todo es… Tenía razón la Vieja Marie, esta aldea estaba cayendo en algo oscuro y fue algo inminente. La ropa de las personas están dispersas por el suelo, desgarradas, quemadas; la comida… Mi corazón se detiene un segundo al ver los aparatos ortopédicos de mi hermana. No hay nadie. ¿A dónde…? Tomo ambos bastones y me abrazo a ellos pidiendo para que Julianne se encuentre bien.

—No, no quiero estar sola—sollozo.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas de ayer? ¿Por qué querrían destruir esta aldea? ¿Por qué no me llevaron? Observo mis jeans rotos. Estoy sangrando. Tomo un pedazo de tela que hay a mi alcance y la amarro fuerte para detener la sangre.

—Esta aldea era buena—me limpio las lágrimas pero no puedo dejar de llorar.

Unos pasos se vuelven a escuchar. Dejo de respirar y con ambos bastones me levanto para tener un poco de equilibrio. No veo otra señal de vida y extrañamente el humo ha desaparecido. Los pasos se oyen más cercanos; la vena yugular de mi cuello se puede oír en mis oídos. Camino con dificultad esperando encontrar a alguien más en la aldea. Una ventana se quiebra sin razón. Los pasos me persiguen. Al momento de detenerme, se dejan de escuchar. Me giro hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie. Vuelvo al frente y toda la sangre se me congela al ver un tipo alto, vestido totalmente de negro, con unos ojos carmesí brillantes. Me caigo hacia atrás al tratar de alejarme. Él sigue mirándome; me abrazo a los bastones de Julianne.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto asustada.

Me tiende la mano, sonriendo.

—Tranquila, todo ya pasó.

Una vez más observo su vestimenta; pareciera una especie de mayordomo, de otra época. Su cabello es delicado y un poco largo, negro y unos cuantos mechones elegantemente cayendo sobre su rostro. Me parece un poco pálido.

— ¿Quién-quién eres?—tartamudeo.

Me levanto por mi propia cuenta.

—Soy el mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis y trabajo para la familia Phantomhive—hace una reverencia.

No sé si sorprenderme o seguir asustada.

—No querrá quedarse aquí por siempre.

Doy un respingo por sus palabras. ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba aquí?

—Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana—miro a mis lados y vuelvo a tener un escalofrío de miedo al ver que me observa detenidamente.

—Aquí no hay nadie más, a excepción de nosotros.

Aprieto los dientes y doy un paso atrás. Le tengo miedo.

—Por su propio bien, será mejor que me acompañe—añade con voz más cálida.

¿Y sí lo ignoro y me marcho por mi propia cuenta? Solo tengo 13 años y con dificultad puedo recordar cuál es el camino correcto que me lleva a Londres. Lo vuelvo a mirar. Tiene una ligera sonrisa en los labios y sigue tendiéndome la mano. Pienso en varias posibilidades: sí me niego, a puesto que seguirá insistiendo y eso no es bueno, podría obligarme a ir con él… Todas las opciones me llevaran a donde mismo.

—Gra-gracias—trato de sonreír pero no puedo.

Vuelve a hacer otra reverencia.

—Nuestro recorrido es un poco lejano. ¿Desea que la cargue?

¡¿EH?!

—No, no gracias.

Antes de empezar a caminar me mira a través de su hombro sonriendo ligeramente. Una chispa curiosa se posa en sus ojos, provocándome más escalofríos. Su nombre Sebastian… es lindo… y él muy alto. Camina muy rápido y me sorprende que no tema vagar por el bosque a estas horas. La Vieja Marie siempre nos había prohibido salir después de las diez de la noche, a pasear por el oscuro bosque; un niño una vez así lo hizo y al menos lo encontraron antes de que hubiera ido más lejos.

Su forma de avanzar es muy elegante y ya no voltea a mirarme. No tengo idea de que hora puede ser pero el amanecer ya ilumina el camino.

— ¿Tú sabes que le ocurrió a mi aldea?—le pregunto con tal de conversar un poco.

Continua caminando sin siquiera lanzarme una mirada. Bien, sí alguien aquí quiere ser grosero, yo también lo seré.

Por primera vez en mi vida los pájaros no se oyen en el trayecto del camino. Suelto un suspiro al empezar a aburrirme; estoy planeando escaparme pero definitivamente no me servirá de nada. Los minutos pasan y el incomodo silencio empieza a molestarme. Tarareo una canción.

—Por favor, guarde silencio.

¡AH! Le saco la lengua aunque se encuentre de espaldas. Bastante delicado, bah.

Minuto a minuto el camino ya me parece una infinidad, mi pierna lastimada ya no me permite caminar normalmente, haciendo que me atrase bastante de Sebastian. _"Por favor, no camines tan rápido"_, le digo mentalmente y verdaderamente que tonta me veo haciendo eso. Debí haberme quedado en mi aldea, al menos ahí tenía más posibilidades de encontrarme con alguien de confianza. Bajo la mirada conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazan con desbordarse. Tiro los bastones de Julianne a un lado y hago mi esfuerzo por caminar más rápido. Al momento choco con algo. Más bien dicho, con alguien.

—Su pierna esta lastimada y camina muy lento.

Me sonrojo.

—Lo siento.

Su mirada se clava fríamente en mis ojos. Pareciera que me… ¿odia? Me aparto bruscamente asustada por su forma de ser.

—Ya casi llegamos—dice en cuanto se gira.

Doy un paso adelante pero me vuelvo a detener por el dolor.

— ¡Au!—me quejo lo más bajo posible.

Frunzo el ceño al ya no ver a Sebastian frente a mí. De pronto, estoy siendo cargada por alguien. Me quedo muda y con el corazón a punto de detenerse del infarto.

—No hay que perder tiempo—dice a modo de explicación.

No me atrevo a mirarlo, esto es vergonzoso. ¿Él me estará mirando? Posiblemente, creo que yo tapo un poco de su espacio de visión. Trato de mirarlo de reojo y creo que esta serio. Mi estomago empieza a rugir de hambre, trato de esconder mi rostro entre mi cabello. Mientras avanza poco a poco voy cayendo dormida. ¡Espera! ¡No debo dormir…!

Abro los ojos de golpe cuando empiezo a descender hasta llegar al suelo. Miro a mis ambos lados buscando a Sebastian y me lo encuentro a mi lado, viendo fijamente al frente.

—Hemos llegado—dice con voz gélida.

Enfrente de nosotros hay una cabaña. Parece pequeña pero siempre las apariencias suelen engañar. Algunas de las ventanas están rotas y solo las cubren unas desgastadas cortinas. Con dificultad puedo ponerme de pie yo sola, esperando a que me de alguna indicación más. Camina hasta la puerta principal y me lanza una mirada como tratando de decir: "Acércate y no pierdas más tiempo". Llego hasta su lado al tiempo que da tres pequeños golpes a la puerta. Un pájaro comienza a cantar pero no se ve ninguno por aquí cerca.

—Pasa—contesta alguien con voz suave pero bastante grave.

Sebastian abre la puerta dejándome el paso libre a la cabaña. Cuando entro, el interior sigue un poco oscuro, no siento miedo como al principio pero sí una extraña sensación del lugar. Huele a… ¿vainilla? No lo sé, pero es un aroma bastante dulce.

—Joven Amo—dice Sebastian.

La luz de una vela inunda de iluminación el salón de la cabaña. Un niño—como de mi edad—, está sentado en un pequeño sillón de piel negro, leyendo un libro.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—pregunta.

¿Me habla a mí…?

—Perdone, Botcha'. —Contesta Sebastian llevándose una mano a su pecho e inclinándose para hacer una ligera reverencia.

—Te di un límite de tiempo—dice el niño sin quitar la mirada de su libro—; pero al menos conseguiste lo que te pedí.

Trago saliva. El niño levanta su vista del libro para mirarme unos cuantos instantes; tiene una mirada azul oscuro y lleva un parche en su ojo derecho. Pareciera tener mucho odio y rencor, que solo con mirarlo me dan escalofríos. Esta bastante desinteresado y aunque su primer contacto visual conmigo me hizo sonrojarme, él no muestra ninguna otra expresión.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunta el "amo" de Sebastian.

—Como se tenía previsto, joven Amo.

Cierra el libro de golpe. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y me vuelve a clavar la mirada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunta como si estuviera molesto.

Abro mucho los ojos, estremeciéndome.

—Eh…

—Solo dilo—ordena más enojado.

—Mi nombre es Aileen.

—Completo.

Me tenso completamente. Doy un paso atrás pero choco contra Sebastian.

—Solo me llamo Aileen—aclaro muy nerviosa.

Arruga el entrecejo y se pone de pie. Quedo momentáneamente atrapada en su apariencia: su cabello negro azulado es largo cubriendo el área en donde lleva su parche. Viste con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata haciendo juego.

— ¿Acaso quieres engañarnos?—espeta.

Niego rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No!—miro a Sebastian—. Es la verdad.

De un segundo a otro su ojo azul se transforma en unos colores carmesí, parecidos a los de Sebastian. Toma su bastón y lo peor que puedo imaginarme es que quiera golpearme.

— ¿Y por qué demonios solo tienes ese nombre?

Bajo la mirada a mis pies.

—Mi hermana y yo… Abandonamos nuestro apellido, después de que nuestra madre muriera y nuestro padre nos abandonara.

Su expresión se suaviza.

—Te quedarás aquí, por tu seguridad.

Observo cómo se da la vuelta para volver a tomar asiento en el sillón.

—Pero tengo que buscar a mi hermana…

Levanta una mano, en seña que me calle.

—Solo haz lo que te digo. Sebastian, llévala a descansar a alguna de las habitaciones.

—Como ordene—su mayordomo se posiciona en mi frente.

Doy cuatro pasos para seguirlo por el pasillo pero antes de que pierda la verdadera oportunidad, le pregunto al chico:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Una ligera y falsa sonrisa brota de sus labios.

—Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Capitulo 3

La puerta dejo oír tres golpes, referentes a que Sebastian por fin había llegado. Faltaban menos de siete minutos para la seis de la mañana, Ciel Phantomhive estaba irritado por el retraso de su mayordomo.

—Pasa—le indicó moderando su hilo de voz para que no se escuchase molesto.

Regreso su vista al libro que estaba leyendo: Macbeth, de William Shakeaspere. Lo único que logro percibir era la silueta de Sebastian junto a una más pequeña. Se encargo de encender una de las velas para que iluminase mejor la entrada.

—Joven Amo—lo saludo Sebastian.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Ciel trató de parecer un poco estricto.

—Perdone, Botcha'—hizo su singular reverencia a modo de disculpa. Ciel reprimía la idea de burlarse.

—Te di un límite de tiempo, pero al menos conseguiste lo que te pedí.

Ciel miro a la pequeña creatura junto a su mayordomo; una niña de su edad, de cabello castaño un poco alborotado y hecho un asco. Sus ojos…, sus ojos llamaron mucho su atención: uno era marrón y el otro de un verde profundo como el pasto en primavera y recién cortado, quienes lo observaban con posible miedo. Su ropa estaba desgastada y sucia, además de tener una pierna lastimada.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—volvió a su lectura sin tomarle importancia a la niña.

—Como se tenía previsto, Joven Amo.

Cerró el libro de golpe. Estaba nervioso por lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Era evidente que la joven chica estaba confundida; no se pondría a explicarle que había pasado, ni tampoco el porqué del motivo, era demasiado peligroso darle la información necesaria ya que aun no podían confiar en ella. A simple vista, no se notaba ningún odio con todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunto de manera intimidante y resultaba convincente.

De inmediato noto que se puso muy nerviosa. No le contesto con rapidez, acabando con la poca paciencia de Ciel.

—Solo dilo—estaba a punto de gritarle.

—Mi nombre es Aileen.

… Aileen. Ciel sopeso su nombre en su mente. Su forma de ser era muy interesante, pero era posible que con el paso del tiempo cambiara drásticamente.

—Completo—le ordenó un poco más calmado.

Ella trata de alejarse caminando hacia atrás, pero chocó con Sebastian quien se interpuso al descubrir lo que planeaba hacer. Explicó que solo ese era su nombre, sin apellidos. Esto puso en verdadera tensión a Ciel.

— ¿Acaso quieres engañarnos?—reclamo molesto. Si esta chiquilla no les servía de nada, prefería deshacerse rápido de ella.

— ¡No!, es la verdad.

Tomó su bastón para moverlo de un lado a otro como un estimulo para relajarse. Le lanzó una mirada rápida, dejándola despistada.

— ¿Y por qué demonios, solo tienes ese nombre?

Espero su explicación tras unos segundos de silencio. Cuenta que ella y su hermana fueron abandonadas por su padre ya que su madre falleció. Aileen no mentía, jamás le había gustado mentir, mucho menos con personas que la habían retenido después de la extraña destrucción de su aldea. Estaba triste, presentía que Ciel no podía ser tan malo con ella o al menos eso aparentaba.

—Te quedarás aquí por tu seguridad.

—Pero tengo que cuidar a mi hermana—replico llenándose de angustia en su voz.

"Pobre chica", pensó Ciel.

—Solo haz lo que te digo. Sebastian, llévala a alguna de las habitaciones.

Él obedeció a las órdenes de su Amo inmediatamente, llevándola al interior de la casa. Aileen se detuvo en seco para volver a dirigirle la palabra:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ciel… Phantomhive.

Antes de que se retirara volvió a percibir sus ambos ojos, llenos de desconcertación. Quedó a solas en la sala, pensando en un sinfín de cosas a la vez. Ciel podía percibir poco los secretos que guardaba esa niña. ¿Acaso no tenia odio? Se negaba a creer que ella fuera limpia.

—Joven Amo—reapareció Sebastian.

— ¿Si?—Ciel estaba desinteresado de cualquier cosa que le contara su mayordomo sobre esa niña.

—Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Soltó un bufido, en señal de burla.

—Eso ya no importa. Necesito muchas explicaciones ahora.

Enfoco su vista en Sebastian. Su aire de mayordomo era imponente, que a cualquiera podía engañar.

— ¿Explicaciones?—preguntó y esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

—Sí. ¿Por qué salvaste a esa chiquilla?

Se quitó los guantes usando su boca, enseguida los arrojó a un sillón cercano, todo, para chasquearse un poco los dedos. El sello del contrato en su mano izquierda seguía llamando la atención de Ciel.

—Fue la única que no tuvo contacto tan "directo" con los invasores.

Ciel se burló con ironía. Recordó la pierna lastimada de Aileen.

— ¿Solo eso?

—No, además me hizo recordar a mi Joven Amo cuando lo encontré de esa manera, desolada, pero extrañamente, nada de odio en ella.

Ciel empezaba a molestarse.

— ¡Cállate! Ese pasado no vale nada y como lo dices es extraño que no tenga algún rencor.

Sebastian volvió a sonreír, victorioso.

—Pero…—volvió a tomar sus guantes—, podría tener algún cambio interesante.

Salió fuera mientras Ciel lo observó por la ventana, comenzó a recoger la pocas rosas rojas que habían crecido afuera de la cabaña.

"Sí esa chica llega a cambiar…", pensó, "será algo verdaderamente digno de admirar". En ese momento lo único que le importaba era investigar absolutamente sobre todo, la aldea, los invasores y el pasado de Aileen.


	4. Capitulo 4

No se oye nada más en esta habitación, solo mi respiración poco agitada. Mi pantalón sigue estando húmedo por la sangre, y cada vez aumenta el dolor.

Me siento en el borde de la pequeña cama.

¿Por qué rayos tengo un comportamiento tan sumiso hacia ellos? ¿Podré escapar de aquí? Me quito el pedazo de tela de mi pierna y me encuentro decidida a abrir la ventana. Julianne necesita de mi ayuda y no me quedaré con estos tipos que son más raros que la Vieja Marie NO contando desgracias.

Trato de abrirla, pero está muy atascada. Por fuera se detiene un pequeño pájaro, se pone a cantar, pero no logro escucharlo. Algo lo hace volar muy asustado.

Quiero salir de aquí, por favor.

Mi mano hace un pequeño círculo en el vidrio. Estoy aburrida y hambrienta. Froto mi estomago como si en realidad así pudiera quitarme la sensación de hambre. No creo que haya algo aquí adentro que pueda comer; miro a mi alrededor y ahogo un grito al ver a Sebastian en el umbral de la puerta.

—El joven Amo desea hablar con usted.

Asiento varias veces, temblando.

—Ahora salgo.

Se marcha sin cerrar la puerta.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Me quede dormida en la cama y ahora afuera todo reluce con los rayos del sol. Reflexionándolo ahora, Ciel es un poco joven para tener un mayordomo propio, además, ¿tener un mayordomo para una simple cabaña poco amueblada?

Salgo temerosa; tal vez estén planeando algo contra mí. Me abrazo a mi misma con tal de sentir algo de protección propia. Ciel se encuentra de pie, frente a una de las ventanas, pero en cuanto llego, se gira con una expresión gélida y sin saber exactamente qué estado de ánimo trae consigo.

—Toma asiento—apunta con su barbilla a una silla detrás de mí.

Hago lo que me pide. Golpea dos veces su bastón contra el suelo y se deja caer contra su sillón favorito—lo relaciono así porque no lo he visto sentarse en otro—. Sebastian llega a su lado y ambos me observan detenidamente, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— ¿Estás confundida del porqué estas aquí, cierto?—comienza Ciel.

Entrelazo mis manos y observo sus pies.

—Creo que… estoy confundida con respecto a lo sucedido en la aldea en donde vivía.

Inclina un poco su cabeza de lado para sostenerla con su mano.

—Pareciera que no tienes miedo.

Mi pierna se comprime de dolor.

—Bueno, tu mayordomo, Sebastian me salvo. De alguna forma no logro comprender como me encontró.

Sonríe ligeramente.

—Eres una chica curiosa, poner mucha atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

¿Qué trata de decir con eso?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—la sonrisa que tenia se borra de su rostro.

—Trece.

Sebastian se inclina para susurrarle algo.

—Te ves un poco más pequeña.

Me recargo bien contra el respaldo de la silla y al momento la madera cruje y se quiebra haciéndome caer.

—Sebastian…—le empieza a ordenar algo, pero levanto la mano interrumpiéndolo.

Estoy bien. Me pongo de pie de entre los restos de madera de lo que era una silla. Ambos tienen miradas perdidas en mí. Ciel visiblemente relaja los hombros.

— ¿Piensan que siempre soy una mentirosa?—pregunto un tanto enojada.

Su actitud es bastante irritante. No creo que ese tal Sebastian sea su mayordomo, lo más posible del caso es que sea su padre. Me cruzo de brazos tratando de parecer seria.

—No podemos confiar en nadie, mucho menos en una niña que apenas conocemos—Sebastian contesta de manera anticuada y compleja. Sin darle más rodeos.

Alzo una ceja.

—Sigo sin comprender su lógica. ¿Por qué traerme con ustedes si no pueden confiar en mí?

Intercambian miradas incomodas.

—Es por tu propio bien—replica Ciel.

—No lo creo.

Da tres zancadas grandes para interponerse en mi frente y fulminarme con su mirada. La desvío rápidamente.

—No trates de parecer astuta.

Su respiración es fuerte y choca contra mi rostro.

—Joven Amo…

—Estarás aquí y responderás todo lo que te pregunte.

Asiento. Una lágrima alcanza a desbordarse por mi mejilla.

—Botcha', no creo que sea beneficioso hablarle así a la señorita Aileen.

El ojo de Ciel se vuelve a poner momentáneamente rojo. ¡Qué miedo!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas viviendo en la aldea?—pregunta unos momentos después de tomar asiento.

Mantengo mis ojos fijos en mis nudillos.

—No sé exactamente.

— ¿No sabes o no quieres decir?

_Me estas pareciendo un tonto._

—No lo sé. Mi hermana y yo llegamos ahí hace tiempo, ella tenía unos diez, yo unos seis años.

Se mantienen callados, yo simplemente sigo de pie soportando la herida de mi pierna. Aprieto un poco para así tratar de controlar un poco el dolor. Si es necesario, me sentaré en el piso para descansar.

— ¿Qué tanto te duele?

Me estremezco un poco al ver mi mano manchada de sangre.

—Un poco—hago una mueca.

—No luce profunda. Sebastian encárgate de curarla.

Doy un grito al sentir como si algo atravesara mi piel y comenzara a quemar por dentro. A punto de recaer, llega Sebastian a sostenerme. Me sube a una mesa vacía en una de las esquinas de la cabaña.

—Disculpe el comportamiento de mi joven Amo.

Se retira para entrar a una habitación poco iluminada para describir lo que hay ahí dentro. Quedo expuesta a la penetrante mirada de Ciel. Ya no parece enojado, e incluso ha cerrado los ojos, reflexivo. Hay algo que oculta y no me agrada.

—Tendré que romper… su ropa—regresa Sebastian con un vendaje un poco de agua en una jarra de vidrio.

Al principio una parte de mi me ruega que me niegue, pero mis pensamientos se marchan volando para volver a comportarme sumisamente ante él. Sus manos delicadamente toman la tela de mi pantalón y lo rasga para tener acceso a la herida. Me mareo un poco al ver mi pierna, la marca sangrando… mucho, o tal vez este exagerando por lo asustada que estoy. Desvío mi mirada a Ciel con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Trataré de ser delicado—Sebastian me dedica una sonrisa cálida.

Humedece un trapo, lo exprime un poco y fuertemente comienza a eliminar la sangre alrededor de mi piel.

Ya me quede con un pantalón raro.

— ¡Au!—grito y gracias a eso, Ciel ha abierto… el ojo.

— ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

Por un momento de concentrar mi atención en el dolor, no tengo idea de quién me lo ha preguntado. Respiro profundamente.

—Alguien me pisoteo evitando que escapara.

— ¿No recuerdas?—la voz de Ciel suena lejana pero atenta.

—Era un hombre, me dijo cosas extrañas pero luego desapareció.

La herida en la pierna ya no parece tan grave. Sebastian empieza a cubrirla con las vendas.

—No… creo que una pisada te haya hecho tanto daño. O al menos eso creo.

Lo miro de mala gana. ¿Quién es el niño que ahora trata de parecer astuto?

—Pues así fue y creo recordar que era unos zapatos extraños.

En mi mente pasa un flashback de ese recuerdo; ese tipo de ojos amarillos, sus zapatos parecían estar hechos de un material distinto. Madera, tal vez…

—Madera—digo en voz alta.

— ¿El sujeto que la lastimó vivía en su aldea?—esta vez pregunta Sebastian.

Niego con la cabeza. Esa aldea ha dejado de existir aunque aun yo no pueda darlo por hecho. Es algo imposible de imaginar, tanto tiempo viviendo ahí, pienso que aun sigue de pie con todos sus habitantes. Sebastian ha terminado su trabajo, pero sus ojos siguen fijos en mí, brillando de distinto color.

—Debieron dejarme ahí, todos escaparon y mi hermana debe estarme buscando.

Bajo de la mesa esquivando al atento "mayordomo" pero su mano se logra aferrar a uno de mis brazos.

—No puedo quedarme—trato de zafarme.

Me aprieta fuerte a punto de enterrarme las uñas aunque lleve guantes.

—Te podrás ir cuando yo lo decida—su bastón se detiene bajo mi barbilla y me obliga a levantar la mirada.

—Pero mi hermana, estará preocupada.

—Por el momento no lo estará, créeme.

Mi estomago me da un vuelvo. Ciel esboza media sonrisa hasta dejarme en paz.

—Sebastian, busca algo de comida y ropa. No queremos perder nuestro más apreciado artefacto hasta hoy.

Él me suelta.

—Entendido.

Camina elegantemente hasta la puerta y sale sin decir más. Ciel se afloja la corbata, suelta un largo suspiro y su ritual de ignorancia hacia mí, inicia leyendo un periódico bastante amarillento.

—No hagas ruido—me ordena seco.

Moriré de aburrimiento, ¡arg! Tengo mi pantalón hecho un asco y estoy con un mocoso con actitud de adulto amargado. En la cabaña hay poco muebles pero me llama muchísimo la atención de un pequeño librero. Me acerco caminando de puntillas y observo los libros. Algunos tienen títulos en latín y con pastas en vino tinto. La Vieja Marie dijo que ese tipo de libros desde muchos siglos atrás y la mayoría habían sido destruidos por los saqueos en cierta época.

— ¿Te gusta leer?

Doy un respingo del susto.

—Eh, si.

—Puedes leer alguno—da vuelta a la pagina en el periódico—, solo no los maltrates.

Su actitud esta mejor y me siento a gusto. Cuando estoy a punto de elegir uno me detengo y tomo otro con titulo en latín. Me siento en el piso, cercas del sillón de Ciel.

—Gracias—le digo en voz baja.

Me pierdo en un mar de letras. No sé nada sobre el latín pero comprendo perfectamente lo que voy leyendo. Entro en un mundo diferente, silencioso, misterioso y en donde a mi alrededor es un bosque consumido por las llamas y lleno de cenizas. Estoy sola pero una fuerza invisible trata de arrastrarme a un punto rojo luminoso. De pronto quedo ciega y millones de gritos se acumulan en mis oídos lastimándome de la manera más dolorosa posible. Los gritos se convierten en llantos.

—No querrás morir de hambre—Ciel cierra el libro interrumpiendo mi lectura.

Parpadeo varias veces reconociendo el lugar.

—Sebastian ha llegado con la comida.

Mi mirada se encuentra con la de él. En la mesa hay varios platos y huele delicioso.

—Cena servida, señorita Aileen.

Le entrego el libro a Ciel y camino directo a la mesa. Sebastian ayuda a sentarme pero sin aguantar ni un segundo más, tomo un pequeño pan perfectamente bien tostado. Tomo la cuchara con la otra mano y me llevo una gran porción de arroz. Pan, sopa, pollo, mastico rápidamente y llevo más cosas a mi boca.

Creo que ambos están boquiabiertos.

—Preparé un poco de arroz pre cocido con verduras, pan de trigo recién horneado con especialidad de pollo con salsa de champiñones. De postre está acompañado por un pastel de manzana con ensalada de menta y un poco de té negro.

Me detengo para sonreírle.

—Gracias, Sebastian.

Hace una reverencia.

—No tiene porque agradecer.

Ciel rechina los dientes y pone cara de disgusto. Con el paso de la comida acabándose poco a poco, como más lento y qué decir del postre, ¡sabe maravillosamente bien!

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué delicia!—exclamo en cuanto termino.

Hace tiempo que mi estomago no se llenaba de tal forma.

—Parecía que no habías comido en días—Ciel acerca una silla para hacerme compañía en la mesa.

Doy un pequeño sorbo al té.

—En la aldea no había mucho alimento desde hace algunas semanas, solo comíamos lo que podíamos.

Ciel parece comprenderme.

— ¿No te importaba que tan pobre fuera la aldea?

—No, todos nos apoyábamos, éramos una familia bien unida.

Sebastian comienza a recoger los platos.

—No, espera—se los quito amablemente y me encargo del trabajo—. Yo los llevo.

Él mira a Ciel.

—Entendido, señorita Aileen.

Entro en la cocina con los trastos entre mis brazos apresurándome a dejarlos sobre el fregadero. Hay algo más que me llama la atención: no parece haber nada sucio o ingredientes cercanos con los cuales hayan preparado la cena. No basura, no cocina sucia.

—Señorita Aileen, el joven Amo ordena que vaya a ponerse su ropa nueva.

Estos tipos están empezando a darme miedo. Mucho más miedo.

—En-entiendo—trato de salir pero él está bloqueando el camino.

—Su ropa no es común para una mujer.

Me sonrojo al punto de parece un pimiento rojo.

— ¿Por-por qué lo dices?—digo con voz aguda.

—Las damas no solían usar pantalones.

Su mano se posa en mi hombro para después retirarse con una sonrisa bien delineada y un poco falsa. Corro a la habitación en la que estaba y me encierro. La ropa que ordeno Ciel, ya está en la cama. ¡Ayy! ¿Cómo es posible que haya conseguido comida sí Londres está a más o menos tres horas en auto? ¡Auto! ¿Tendrán auto? Tal vez caballos sí. Bien, me pondré la ropa y descansaré a mi pobre mente moribunda de pensamientos extraños.


	5. Capitulo 5

La luz de la luna entra por la ventana que nunca pude abrir y si tengo derecho a quejare sobre algo en este preciso momento es que ya no tenga ni almohada ni sabanas con las cuales cubrirme del frio que me está llegando. ¿También debería quejarme de la ropa? Llevo una falda tipo campana, bastante larga con una blusa común y corriente de algodón. Lo único que conservo mío son mis zapatos.

Afuera de la habitación ya no se oyen ruidos y creo que cada quien ya se han ido a dormir en su recamara. Un miedo creciente en mi pecho no me deja dormir. _"Escapa", _me dice una voz interna en mi cabeza. _"¡Escapa!" _El aullido de un lobo me hace levantarme de golpe directo a la ventana para tratar de abrirla. No tengo ni una pizca de fuerza para poder moverla un poco. Me siento en el piso en señal de rendición y me pongo a pensar.

Ventana atascada, puerta posiblemente… abierta. Pego mi oído a la puerta de la habitación en donde me encuentro para tratar de oír algo.

Solo hay un silencio profundo y atemorizante. Giro el picaporte con muchísimo cuidado y milagrosamente la puerta abre sin hacer algún rechinido que pueda meterme en problemas. El pasillo da bastante miedo, está totalmente oscuro. Me guio tocando las paredes a mis lados, cuando éstas se acaban tengo la ventaja de la luz de la luna, resaltando en la sala. Contengo la respiración mientras abro la puerta principal; se atora un poco poniéndome los pelos de punta. Aplico un poco más de fuerza y sin esperármelo, se abre de golpe haciendo mucho ruido y golpeándose contra la pared. Por instinto, me levanto del piso corriendo al exterior.

No me atrevo a mirar hacia atrás, no me importa cuánto dolor le pueda aplicar a mi pierna, debo de escapar lo más lejos posible de ahí. Me adentro en el bosque, apenas pudiendo esquivar con muchísimo cuidado los arboles que están a mi paso. Me detengo a descansar escondida detrás de un tronco. El sonido de los grillos, el aullido de otro lobo, mi oído se agudiza a todo, incluso el sonido de mi sangre bombeando.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente recuperada, sigo corriendo adentrándome en lo que parece un bosque infinito. Los arboles pasan a mis lados como manchas borrosas entre la oscuridad y la luz. Paso a una zona poco cubierta entre el bosque y sonrío para mis adentros al visualizar luz de una fogata a lo lejos. Empiezo a cojear por culpa de mi pierna, y al momento, una sobre pasa por mi lado derecho y otra por mi lado izquierdo.

Un sudor frio recorre mi espalda como una fuerte daga atravesándose en mi columna. De pronto, tropiezo en una bajada que da a un pequeño rio. Por poco aterrizo con mi rostro, pero logro sostenerme con mis manos.

— ¿Acaso querías que los lobos te comieran?—la voz de Ciel suena cercana y bastante enojada.

— ¡Déjenme en paz!

Estoy en una crisis de desesperación.

—No lo haremos—responde Sebastian.

Ambos salen entre las sombras de los arboles como si fueran a cazarme. Sebastian me toma por la ropa, levantándome y yo aparentando ser una pequeña rata. Me mantiene suspendida en el aire por su mano, hasta que llega Ciel.

— ¿Quieres un motivo más del porque no confiamos en ti?

La cabeza me da vueltas hasta que todo se vuelve oscuridad para mis ojos.

* * *

No puedo abrir los ojos, oigo el agua corriendo cercas y las aves volando. Mi vista se cegada por una fuerte luz al mismo tiempo de que Julianne viene hacia acá; sus ojos marrones no tienen ese brillo común que transmitía su alegría, son apagados, perdidos… De pronto cae en un charco de sangre, llorando y aunque quiera caminar, no puede por falta del apoyo de su equipo ortopédico. Mi mano trata de acercarse pero se desvanece ante mí y lo único que logro mirar antes de gritar son un par de ojos carmín desafiantes.

— ¡Julianne!—me incorporo gritando, agitada y muy asustada.

A mi alrededor esta el bosque, apenas iluminándose por la luz del día.

— ¡Julianne!

Ciel llega frente a mí, agitándome por los hombros. Logra lastimarme pero raramente, ayuda a tranquilizarme.

— ¡Qué es lo que te pasa!—me grita levemente mirándome con atención.

Me arrastro hacia atrás en un montón de hojas secas. Me abrazo a mi misma tratando de darme un poco de consuelo, no tan cruel como el de Ciel. Miro sus manos, delicadas con dos anillos, uno de ellos, de un gran diamante azul de gran brillo.

—Soñé con mi hermana—esconde mi rostro entre mis manos.

Alguien toca mi hombro.

— ¿Una pesadilla?—pregunta Sebastian.

Me sobresalto un poco al verlo a mi lado.

—Sí.

Ciel entierra su bastón sobre la tierra y busca algo en una pequeña canasta que yace encima de su saco.

—Toma—saca un plato con una pequeña gelatina—. No quiero que mueras de hambre como ayer.

Recibo el plato con la cuchara y logro partir un trocito, sin embargo, no tengo nada de hambre.

—Bien, a partir de hoy tenemos un largo viaje—recoge su saco y lo sacude para volver a ponérselo.

Me detengo de comer.

— ¿Por qué me llevaran con ustedes?

Sebastian sorpresivamente me toma por la barbilla quedando nuestras miradas a escasos centímetros. Sus ojos brillan entre un rojo y un rosa llameante.

—Usted es una pieza muy importante.

Sacudo la cabeza para que me suelte.

— ¿Para qué?—pregunto con interés.

—Tu aldea… Podemos descubrir quién es el responsable de haberla destruido.

Un zumbido incontrolable entre por mi oído, lastimándome. A trompicones llego a los pies de Ciel, desesperada para que continúe hablando.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? Por favor, no oculten, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Me empuja, molesto.

—No hemos investigado lo suficiente.

Aprieto los labios.

— ¿Por qué investigan eso? Ustedes no-no vivían ahí.

Sebastian ayuda a ponerme de pie.

—Esa aldea mantenía un secreto. Los invasores que la destruyeron buscaban ese "secreto".

¿Invasores? ¿Secreto? Esto se oye similar a las historias que nos advertía la vieja Marie: _"Jamás vayan solos a la montaña"._ Nunca hagan esto por cierto motivo… Ella nos contaba de muchas cosas e historias, las cuales, muchas las tomábamos en broma ya que nunca había sucedido algo malo a alguno de los habitantes, o al menos, eso se rumoraba aquellos días.

—Aun no comprendo de que les serviría yo.

Ciel me mira a través de su hombro.

—Lo sabrás con el paso del tiempo. No debes volver a huir si es que quieres saber la verdad.

Un montón de preguntas se me acumulan en la cabeza. _"¿Ustedes son buenos o malos…?"_

Termino con la gelatina y pongo el plato dentro de la canasta por mi propia cuenta. Ciel se da cuenta y se limita a esbozar una sonrisa torcida. Me pongo de pie para admirar la vista que hay del pequeño rio; no estamos lejanos de la aldea en donde vivía. Observo a ambos; Sebastian esta arrancando algunas hojas de las ramas y Ciel simplemente permanece sentado con la mirada fija a un solo lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, doy tres saltos a un árbol detrás de mí y trepo como solía hacer cuando jugaba con los niños de la aldea y con Julianne. Río feliz, y cuando logro subir a lo más alto de las ramas, doy un grito de euforia. Qué bueno que esta falda es lo demasiado larga para cubrirme bien.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—me grita Ciel.

—Mi aldea, está cercana. Debemos ir.

— ¡Baja ahora mismo!

¿Por qué está enojado? En cambio Sebastian tiene una sonrisa bien delineada en sus labios.

—Tenemos que ir—me muevo a otra rama para saltar al siguiente árbol—, ya deben haber regresado algunos, ¡vamos!

Tomo impulso y salto al otro árbol de ramas gruesas y firmes permitiéndome caminar sin problema. El próximo es un poco lejano, asi que será mejor que corra. Todo pasa tan rápido: desde un viento frio rozando mi mano hasta yo saltando lo suficientemente alto para no caer. Mis manos se sostienen de una delgada rama que, sin esperármelo, se rompe. Trato de agarrarme de otra, pero estoy lo bastante alejada para poder lograrlo. Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe.

—Ya suéltala, Sebastian—ordena Ciel con voz bastante fría.

—Entendido.

Abro los ojos exaltada y viendo como Sebastian me deja delicadamente sobre la capa del fresco pasto, poco húmedo por la mañana. Estoy en shock.

— ¿Cómo-como…?—no tengo palabras.

Ciel se agacha a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo pudimos llegar rápido? Era evidente que en cualquier momento caerías.

Basta, puede que en sus momentos sean agradables y amables, pero hay algo que no es normal en ellos.

— ¿Saben? No deberían ocultarme nada, ya que tarde o temprano podría descubrirlo.

Sebastian me mira de reojo.

—Entiende—Ciel se vuelve para quedar frente a frente conmigo—, que cuando lleguemos a Londres podrás saber algunas cosas.

¿Londres? ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Joven Amo, creo que la señorita Aileen ha retenido un reciente miedo por usted.

Miro a ambos con la boca abierta, pero sin poder retenerme un segundo más, me echo a reír a carcajadas apretándome el estomago y girando por la yerba.

— ¡Ahora de que te ríes!—exclama Ciel.

Su cara me da tanta risa.

—De lo que dicen. Ja, ja, ja, ¿yo tener miedo de ustedes? ¿De un niño de mi misma edad?—me incorporo para tomarlos de las manos—. Ustedes son agradables y creo conocerlos muy bien en carácter.

Intercambian miradas.

—Me quieren mantener a salvo por algún motivo, eso me quita todo el miedo que tenia.

Ciel sacude su mano, en cambio Sebastian aprieta la mía poco a poco.

—No sabe lo que dice—habla Sebastian en un tono bastante serio, pero tiene esa sonrisa perfecta que podría hipnotizar.

—No les tengo miedo—digo compleja.

Ciel me reta con la mirada.

—Solo dime porque reaccionaste de esa manera, con miedo, como si fueras una pequeña gallina.

Les doy la espalda y trepo nuevamente al segundo árbol. Estúpida falda, se atoró en una rama.

— ¿Estas tratando de escapar?—masculla el niño sobre madurado.

—No.

Ya en la parte alta casi recaigo del desmayo al ver a Ciel esperándome con los brazos cruzados, y Sebastian en el árbol de enfrente.

—Tuve miedo porque… Tengo años que no regreso a Londres.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

Ciel es lo bastante "entrometido", que no me atrevo a mentirle a ninguno de los dos. Parecieran estar conectados en un lazo bastante fuerte.

—Mi padre nos abandono en Londres. Julianne jamás quiso regresar a la ciudad ya que decir que no quería que tuviéramos recuerdos malos.

El ojo de Ciel se abre lo suficiente, sorprendido.

—Es por eso que no tienes odio.

Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Odio?

Me balanceo por una de las ramas y doy un saltito para llegar junto con Sebastian.

—Pareciera que su oído, señorita Aileen, no tiene significado de ninguna forma.

¿Están obsesionados con el odio?

—Mi hermana alguna vez me dijo que el odio es para débiles. Yo no quiero parecer débil si todo lo que tengo es solo a ella…

Evito llorar y mejor enfoco mi atención en la expresión del mayordomo; su boca formada en una fina línea recta y sus ojos carmín brillando de una forma muy bella. Una mano me toma por el brazo, apartándome del estrecho espacio entre las ramas.

—Nos acompañarás a Londres y no es una pregunta.

Alzo las manos, tratando de decir _"Okay, okay, me rindo"._

—Está bien, pero, ¿saben? Aun queda bastante camino a Londres si nos dirigimos a pie.

—Claro, tú eres el principal problema para viajar—me sonríe de manera perversa.

Logro sonrojarme.

—Nadie es problema aquí—contesta Sebastian y echa una ojeada hacia el corazón del bosque—. La señorita Aileen conoce una granja cercana de aquí.

Un tic nervioso entra a mi ojo.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Aileen?

… ¿Granja? ¡HAZ MEMORIA! Granja, granja… ¡Granja! ¡Oh, sí!, era en donde la Vieja Marie tardaba más de treinta minutos en traer leche recién ordeñada.

—Emm, si, la granja de los Marshalls.

Su mano se posa en mi hombro.

— ¿Sabes por dónde está?—me mira más alegre.

Me temo que Ciel es bipolar.

—Ah—rápidamente hago un mapa mental en el centro de mis pensamientos: el río corre hacia el sur y la granja era popular por quedar al norte…—. Esta hacia el norte.

Sebastian me toma por la mano y en un fácil movimiento, me monta tras su espalda.

—Correremos y usted no es muy rápida—toma mis piernas y las enrosca bien a su cintura. Da el primer salto, haciéndome sentir que volamos por los aires y el viento chocando con cierta suavidad en mi rostro.

Cierro los ojos, deseando no caerme y morir. Los pasos constantes de Sebastian se oyen lejanos y cercanos, pisando hojas secas y yerba fresca. Las aves volando y cantando me distraen de cualquier otra cosa.

Sebastian corre muy rápido…

Nos detenemos en el momento de que una voz lejana habla de manera atropellada y caso sin comprensión alguna de sus palabras. Sebastian me suelta haciéndome caer sobre mi trasero de forma dolorosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta agachado conmigo escondido entre el pasto y tapándome la boca. Me impresiona que aun llevando guantes blancos, no se encuentren sucios.

—Esos son los dueños, Sebastian.

—Parecen pacíficos, ¿qué planea hacer, botcha'?

¡Yo tengo una pregunta! ¿Por qué no me dejan hablar?

—Tienen un auto, podemos robarlo pero no hay que alarmarlos.

¡¿Ladrones?!

—La señorita Aileen es un buen señuelo.

Quita su mano de mi boca.

— ¿Conoces a aquel tipo?—Ciel apunta con su mano al señor Marshall sentando sobre el capó de su auto.

Asiento varias veces.

—Ve a distraerlo.

Ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Quieren robar su auto?

—Si—responden al unísono pero Ciel continua—: no te excluyas de este plan.

Nunca había robado algo, bueno, desde que tenía unos seis años… robe un paquete de pan, pero fue porque Julianne y yo teníamos hambre.

—Pero el señor Marshall…

—Vamos, no hay tiempo de compasión.

Grrr, no tengo opción. Camino decidida hacia la barrera de cerca hecha con madera de pino. La atravieso temblando por lo que estoy próxima a hacer. Solo lo distraeré y debo agradecer que la esposa del señor Marshall haya entrado a la casa.

—Ho-hola—saludo en voz demasiado baja. Cualquiera diría que no me escuché, pero es todo lo contrario. Se estremece al oírme, como sí un fantasma le hubiera hablado. Su expresión se relaja al acomodarse bien sus lentes.

—Oh, yo te conozco.

Demonios. Sabrá quién ayudo a robar su auto.

— ¿La pequeña Aileen?

Esbozo una sonrisa falsa.

—La Vieja Marie habla mucho de ti y de los niños. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Agarro uno de los dobladillos de mi falda, apretándolo con miedo. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que ocurrió? Él y su esposa parecen estar lo suficientemente aislados de la aldea más cercana para no saber lo que ocurrió aun.

—Quería un poco de leche de cabra—la voz se me quiebra un poco.

— ¡Oh, claro! Solo que tendrás que esperar unos minutos—saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo coloca en su boca para encenderlo—. Las cabras apenas despertaron y deben comer su pastura especial.

No quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo, no estoy de humor para entrar en conversación respecto a que la aldea sigue intacta en la mente de algunos. Se notará cuando me ponga nerviosa ya que me moveré de un lado a otro sin poder detenerme. Las sombras de Ciel y Sebastian se mueven entre los árboles.

— ¿Y tu hermana? Recuérdame su nombre.

Mis hombros se ponen tensos.

—Julianne—musito.

— ¡Julianne, si! ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

La esposa del señor Marshall saca a una de las cabras para que tome agua.

—Ella… tenía que hacer tarea.

Suelta una carcajada muy animada.

—Entiendo. Por un momento pensé que dirías que estaba demasiado ocupada y enamorada por un nuevo novio.

Julianne nunca...

— ¿Y qué tal esta la Vieja Marie? Hace un poco más de una semana que no viene y supe que se recupero de un pequeño virus.

—Emm, está bien—o al menos eso espero. Ella desapareció ante mis ojos.

—Debiste venir muy temprano para llegar aquí—baja del auto y acerca a la cabra—, y eso es muy peligroso para una niña de tu edad.

Sí que tiene mucho por conversar.

—No soy tan pequeña—repongo.

Saca una pequeña silla de debajo del auto para empezar su trabajo de ordeñar a la cabra. Pone una cubeta y apaga su cigarrillo pisándolo contra la tierra.

—No solo eso, Aileen—su voz se torna diferente—. Hay muchas cosas peligrosas en el bosque, sin importar la edad.

Dígalo por usted, creo que las cosas más extrañas que me han pasado hasta hoy son lo bastante normales. La señora Marshall me visualiza desde la ventana de su casa y me saluda alegremente.

—Eras menos alta la última vez que viniste—al parecer, ya término de ordeñar. La cabra se va corriendo a la entrada del corral—. ¿En qué te llevarás la leche?

Mierda. Estoy perdida. Finjo buscar algo a mis lados, riendo nerviosamente.

—Olvide…

Me interrumpe volviéndose a reír.

—Tranquila, en mi casa hay muchos envases. Ahora vuelvo.

Se marcha corriendo al interior de su hogareña casa. Bien, ahora no solo tengo ese problema, ¿de dónde se supone que sacaré el "dinero", para pagar la leche? Es momento de que Ciel y Sebastian lleguen, AHORA. Empiezo a agitar los brazos de manera desesperada, haciendo señales para los dos. ¡Vamos! ¡No hay nadie, es una enorme oportunidad! Me giro para asegurar que el amable señor Marshall no venga de regreso. Toman de mi mano tirándome al piso y escondiéndome detrás de ellos. La mano de Ciel me prohíbe levantarme.

— ¡Hey!—exclama Marshall—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Oh, no, ¡OH, NO! Viene hacia acá con un rifle de caza.

—No queremos ocasionar problemas—responde de manera educada, Sebastian.

—Dejen a la pequeña Aileen—los empieza a amenazar con el arma.

Ciel me mira a través de su hombro.

—Será mejor que baje esa arma—Sebastian da unos cuantos pasos adelante pero lo detengo abrazándome a sus piernas. No quiero que nadie salga herido.

— ¡Que…!

El señor Marshall está a punto de disparar, y no le importa que haya otro niño con nosotros. Como mis ojos captaran en cámara lenta, Ciel corre detrás de él y le da un fuerte en la cabeza. Abro los ojos como platos.

— ¡Qué hiciste!—exclamo espantada.

—Hice que se desmayara, además, necesitamos "esto"—saca unas llaves del saco del señor Marshall—, para abrir ese extraño coche.

… (Sin palabras)

El grito de una mujer nos pone en alerta. Sebastian me toma en brazos para acercarse a la parte trasera del auto. Rompe la ventanilla con su codo y con mucha delicadeza me deja en el asiento.

—No se mueva de ahí—me ordena.

Desaparece de mi vista y lo único que escucho es otro grito desesperado. Mis ojos son los únicos que miran el lugar desde dentro del auto; el señor Marshall ya no está ahí, la granja parece normal, sola y tranquila. Ambos regresan caminando de manera tranquila, Ciel sube a la parte trasera conmigo y Sebastia en el lugar del conductor.

— ¿Qué hicieron?—pregunto preocupada.

—Tranquila, están durmiendo.

¿?

—Los lastimaron…

—No—responde Sebastian.

—Aileen, ellos duermen, están en cierto trance de inconsciencia. Cuando despierten creerán que fue un sueño.

¿Cómo lograron hacer eso?

—Tenias mucho contacto con ellos, eh.

—La aldea compra leche y quesos en esta granja, mi hermana y yo solíamos venir más pequeñas.

—Sostén mi bastón—me lo entrega y por poco me golpea en la cara—. ¿Qué pasa, Sebastian?, enciende el auto.

Alzo mi vista hacia él.

—Estaba analizando el sistema de este transporte.

Introduce las llaves en el contacto y las gira. El motor al encender se oye horriblemente mal, pero con el paso de los segundos se estabiliza.

—Vamos Sebastian, no hay tiempo, tenemos que estar en Londres antes del atardecer.

—Como diga, Botcha'. El mecanismo de este transporte es muy distinto al de hace cien años.

¿Eh?

—Bien, hora de irnos—Ciel se quita su saco y también lo entrega.

A ver, estoy confundida: Sebastian sabe encender mejor una chatarra de un siglo entero de antigüedad, ¿y un auto normal, de nuestra actualidad…no? Debe estar haciendo una broma con eso.

Al principio avanzamos pocos metros, deteniéndonos porque Sebastian pisa con facilidad el freno. Ciel cierra los ojos y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, pero de un segundo a otro, salimos a toda velocidad de la granja, destruyendo una de las cercas de pino bien decoradas.

—Por favor, Joven Amo, señorita Aileen, utilicen esas cintas de seguridad para evitar que salgan fuera del auto.

Al mismo tiempo nos colocamos los "cinturones de seguridad"; como la velocidad del auto es tan potente, hace que mi espalda se apegue bien contra el asiento y el cinturón me apriete casi asfixiándome.

—Vamos a chocar—me cubro los ojos.

Rechinidos de llantas, ramas golpeándose y arañando el auto, se escuchan en un sinfín de cosas en el exterior.

— ¡Sebastian! Disminuye la velocidad.

—Entendido, Botcha'.

Frena de golpe, impulsándonos hacia adelante y a mi apretándome el estomago al punto de casi sacármelo. El aire que tenía se me escapa.

— ¿Estás bien, Aileen?—Ciel se ocupa de quitarme el cinturón.

Trato de recuperar el aire. Parezco ahogarme.

—S-i-i—Tomo una gran bocanada de oxigeno.

Miro por la ventanilla y me impresiono de lo rápido que hemos llegado a la carretera que lleva fuera del bosque.

—Perdone mi poco experiencia en este tipo de transporte—Sebastian me sonríe a través del espejo retrovisor.

Avanzamos a velocidad constante, un poco rápido pero no tanto como lo de hace unos minutos atrás. Los arboles pasan a nuestros lados, quedando borrosos ante mi vista. El sendero de la marca del auto quedando atrás, el pasto convirtiéndose en un color cafesoso por el otoño acercándose. Cada una de las características que solía suceder en la aldea.

— ¿Podemos ir rápidamente a la aldea?—le pido a Ciel.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?—arrojo su bastón al suelo del auto y le lanzo su saco.

—Por el momento no hay necesidad de volver ahí.

Y como siempre, sigue escondiendo algo.

—Por favor—suplico.

—Dije que no—masculla.

—Señorita Aileen—me llama Sebastian—. En realidad no querrá volver ahí.

—Pero tal vez ya regresaron algunos de los habitantes, estarán tratando.

Ciel golpea el asiento.

— ¡No estará nadie, compréndelo!

La sangre se me congela. Su ojo se pone de color rojo intenso, pero ya no logra asustarme.

—Joven Amo—dice de manera suave Sebastian.

Su ojo vuelve a la normalidad y agacha la mirada hacia sus piernas. Está cansado de mis tonterías (y eso que apenas nos conocemos), pero él en verdad sabe todo lo que está ocurriendo, y yo no. Me pregunto cómo habrá perdido el ojo que esconde bajo ese parche. Me hago bolita abrazándome a mis piernas y admirando con poco interés el paisaje que vamos pasando.

Cuando el ojo de Ciel cambia, es muy similar a los de Sebastian, color, intensidad… Un momento, ¡un momento!, no los he visto comer en esta estadia que he tenido con ellos. Tienen comida para mí, pero, ¿ellos también comen?

—No han comido nada—les digo.

Ciel apenas se limita a esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿No tienen hambre?—le lanzo una mirada a Sebastian.

—El comer no es tan importante.

¿Pero, qué dice? Este niño es un loco.

—Lo que trata de decir el Joven Amo es que no es necesario comer una gran cantidad de comida, solo la _requerida*._

Comida requerida. Frutas y verduras tal vez. Hay algo de lógica en su explicación; las frutas tienen muchas vitaminas y qué decir de las verduras. Deben ser vegetarianos.

Una hora después, dejamos todo el bosque atrás entrando en las extensas carreteras que nos llevan a la principal ciudad. Nadie habla, pero siento una mirada clavada en mi. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Llevo la misma posición desde que salimos de la granja. Quiero conversar, pero no creo que Ciel o Sebastian estén de humor para entretener a una chiquilla. Debo admitir que ahora Sebastian es todo un experto conduciendo. ¡Arg! Ya me harte, este auto tiene radio y quiero distraerme.

— ¿Qué haces?—me pregunta Ciel.

Me estiro entre en medio de los asientos, tratando de alcanzar el botón de encendido.

—Quiero oir algo que no sean solo mis pensamientos.

—Solo debió pedirme que lo encendiera—Sebastian lo hacer por mí.

Regreso a incorporarme en mi asiento, agudizando mi oído. Lo primero que se oye es pura estática y a lo lejos una voz anunciando algo.

—"_Repasando las noticias del día de hoy jueves, fueron encontrados los tres cuerpos de tres hombres a las afueras de Londres, extrañamente torturados hasta su muerte. Estos tres hombres no han sido identificados y la información recabada explica que no tenían residencia en la ciudad. Continuando…"_

Ciel le ordena a Sebastian que apague la radio.

—Espera—le pido pero ya hizo lo que le ordenaron.

—No es necesario escuchar cosas insignificantes.

¡¿Qué tiene que escuchemos las noticias?!

—No me asustan los asesinatos—me cruzo al asiento delantero—, buscare música.

La palabra para describir la "música" que estaba buscando, no es más que solo molestosa estática. Estúpida estática que ya no me deja escuchar nada. La apago de mala gana. Tendré que ignorar mi aburrimiento viendo el paisaje, como única opción.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que transmite esa niña? Ciel trata de ser duro y frío con ella, pero en el fondo siente pena; aunque esté acompañada por dos personas que apenas conoce, se comporta de manera neutral, e incluso, educada con ellos. Cada vez que Ciel mira directamente a los ojos de Aileen, le llega el triste recuerdo de la joven Elizabeth Midford, su prometida en tiempos atrás. Infantil, tierna, pero sobretodo, su mirada verde esmeralda que era su principal atractivo, una niña que siempre trato de devolver la felicidad de Ciel, después de la muerte de sus padres.

El ojo verde de Aileen le trae los recuerdos de Elizabeth.

Sebastian también tiene muchos recuerdos. Era extraño que una niña como ella se haya topado con ellos.

Aunque su alma no esté temblorosa de miedo y venganza, transmite algo que no presentían desde hace más de cien años.

¿Cómo reaccionará Aileen al enterarse que está bajo el cuidado de dos demonios? ¿Y ella es una clave esencial para despertar los secretos que había en su aldea?


	6. Capitulo 6

El claxon de un auto me hace mirar hacia enfrente en donde una gran fila de autos tratan de avanzar por el tráfico en el puente de la Torre de Londres. Me siento pequeñita en este lugar.

—Tres de la tarde, al menos no hemos perdido más tiempo—dice Ciel soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos en Londres?—Mi pregunta lo hace reír de forma extraña.

—Investigar. Poco a poco estarás descubriendo cosas que no imaginabas.

No debo asustarme. Ciel tiene una forma rara de expresarse, quiere intimidarme, pero no lo logrará. En sus sueños, si él lo quiere así. Si de esa forma trata de deshacerse de mí, no tengo problema, podre regresar a mi aldea y buscar a Julianne.

—Londres ha cambiado—digo mirando a todos lados a la vez.

—Lo sé. Es más grande, pero más sucio.

—Los monumentos se han mantenido—comienza Sebastian—; este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos.

—Cállate—lo reprende Ciel con voz áspera—, el Londres del pasado no tiene nada que ver con la actualidad.

En la boca de Sebastian se curvea una ligera sonrisa. Mi estomago comienza a molestarme con el hambre. _Vamos, tengo algo que devorar, algo que sea tan exquisito como lo que comiste ayer con la especialidad del mayordomo guapo. _ Bien, puedo soportar una hora más, o al menos eso espero.

—El Sepulturero ha cambiado su dirección desde hace algunos años, joven Amo. Tendremos que dejar el auto para poder buscar el establecimiento.

¿Se-pul-tu-re-ro?

— ¿Alguien murió?—pregunto de forma atropellada.

Nadie me responde. Claro, soy una simple niña que solo sigue sus ordenes cuando es necesario para ellos. Un claxon vuelve a escucharse, sobresaltándome de peor forma que nunca antes.

Londres me provoca escalofríos, los recuerdos que amenazan con volver a mis pensamientos, los desaparezco rápidamente con tal de no lastimarme a mí misma. Londres es un abismo de sentimientos rotos.

Sebastian aparca el auto en la acera que da a un parque cercano, llamado _Swedenborg Gardens_, según la placa que indica hacia dónde ir. Ellos bajan mientras yo aun dudo si es buena idea estar en esta ciudad. Ambos me miran desde afuera esperando a que baje.

— ¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo en el auto? No tenemos tiempo, Sebastian, encárgate de ella.

Me pongo en alerta y yo misma abro la puerta sin ayuda de nadie. No quiero que me vuelva a cargar como una pequeña rata.

En cuanto el aire Londinense penetra en mis orificios nasales, el miedo se hace más grande en mi. Tropiezo con mi propio pie, pero Sebastian logra tomarme en brazos. Su mirada hace que mi respiración se corte unos segundos.

—Tranquila, señorita, está con nosotros.

Ese no es el problema, todo lo que nos rodea es el problema. El mayordomo camina detrás de mí y Ciel adelante, creando una especie de barrera para que no me vaya a escapar. Apenas puedo avanzar, Ciel camina lento, elegante y con la espalda bien recta. Debió crecer en una familia bien refinada. Su estatura es casi del tamaño de la mía, unos cuantos centímetros más alto. La ropa le queda a la media, está limpia, muy bien cuidada… Es bastante elegante. Mucho. Y se ve bien. En cambio yo, me siento una pordiosera con los zapatos que llevo. Debo agradecer a que al menos me dieron un poco de ropa decente.

Doblamos en la siguiente esquina… llena de personas. Un grupo de chicas vestidas de manera extraña, se acercan como una avalancha preguntando cosas sin sentido y excluyéndome del todo. Ellos continúan con su recorrido con otras chicas, y por desgracia, yo quedo en otro grupo.

—Hola, pequeña—me saluda una pelirroja.

Trato de caminar, pero me bloquean el paso.

—Estamos recolectando dinero para el Orfanato principal de Londres. ¿Deseas cooperar?

Más chicas se me acercan. No me dejan mirar hacia donde se han ido los chicos.

—Eh, yo…

Me toman por el brazo y me jalan a la acera de enfrente.

—Necesitamos tu nombre…

Me jaloneo del apriete de su mano y logro zafarme y escapar corriendo lo más rápido que puedo. Me detengo hasta perderlas de vista. Moscas. Bien, ahora, ¿en donde están Ciel y Sebastian? La sangre se me hiela cayendo hasta mis pies. Esta no es la calle por donde andábamos juntos, corrí lo suficiente pero, no tanto para perder la orientación tan rápido. El problema de conocer esta estúpida ciudad. Ciel y Sebastian me encontraran, pero no me puedo quedar aquí, esas chicas locas me volverán a encontrar. Me abrazo a mi misma dando pequeños pasos por la acera, sintiéndome insegura. Por favor, que me encuentren rápido y que no sean crueles. Cada persona que pasa a mi lado, me observan de modo extraño, como sí fuer un objeto de gran admiración. Bajo la mirada a mis pies, evitando a esas personas. La calle se va haciendo más vacía de personas. No se oye casi nada, e incluso no hay casi autos. Me detendría… pero no es seguro. Si encuentro alguna tienda abierta, entrare ahí y esperare. Una vocecita interna me dice que me detenga ya que he caminado lo suficiente. El cielo ya se volvió gris y en definitiva ya no veo otra señal de vida por esta calle. Debo regresar… no, mis piernas avanzan automáticamente. Me detengo de golpe al mirar hacia un callejón y a un lado una librería antigua.

Me llega un flashback:

_Papá nos llevaba por la calle, Julianne y yo tomadas de la mano y el guiándonos mientras nos cantaba una de nuestras canciones favoritas. Estaba a punto de llover pero parecía no importarle. Se detuvo y nos esbozo una de esas sonrisas que nos ayudaban a tranquilizarnos cuando teníamos una pesadilla._

—_Julianne, Aileen—nos llevo hasta ese callejón y aun lado se encontraba una librería repleta de personas comprando libros antiguos—. Tienen que quedarse aquí._

_El callejón olía mal, pero aun así nos hizo sentarnos sobre una caja de madera._

— _¿Por qué, papi?—cuestiono Julianne._

—_Porque papi va a ir hacer unas compras._

_Julianne soltó sus aparatos ortopédicos para abrazarme._

— _¿Quieren dulces?—nos pregunto de manera cariñosa._

— _¡Siii!—contestamos al mismo tiempo._

—_Entonces tendrán que esperar hasta que papi regrese._

_Parecía triste, pero muy ansioso por marcharse y dejarnos ahí. Nos dio un beso a cada una y prometió regresar lo más pronto posible._

_Nunca volvió._

_Duramos toda la noche en el callejón mojándonos por la lluvia. La vieja Marie nos encontró al día siguiente y nos ofrece llevarnos a la aldea._

_Callejón y librería…_

Una risa lenta y picara me quita el flashback de la cabeza. Miro a mis lados esperando ver a alguien, pero no veo nada. Bajo de la acera para cruzar enfrente y de pronto se me interpone un hombre de largo cabello blanco/grisáceo. Lleva traje, pero no es lo suficientemente elegante. Lleva un sombrero y todo su cabello es sujetado en una simple coleta. Una enorme sonrisa amenaza con partirle la cara además de que no puedo mirarle los ojos.

—Eres muy valiente para andar por esta calle—dice y vuelve a reírse.

—Estoy perdida.

Me toma fuertemente por la mano.

—Oh, pobrecilla.

Comienza a saltar por la calle y yo tengo que estar corriendo para estar a su paso. Me suelto de mala gana y doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Tus ojos—acaricia mi cara—, hace tiempo que no veía una persona similar a ti.

Sebastian reaparece en la esquina de la calle al igual que Ciel, este, con una expresión bastante furiosa. El tipo de cabello largo se gira hacia donde lo lleva mi mirada.

— ¡Oh!, tantos años sin verlo, Conde Phantomhive. Sebastian, no has cambiado en nada.

¿Conde? ¿Ciel es un Conde?

—Especialmente te estamos buscando a ti, Sepulturero y sobre todo, a esa niña llamada Aileen.

El es el Sepulturero. Es muy extraño.

—Oh, Aileen—me abraza de una forma posesiva—. Es una niña muy especial. ¿Cómo la encontraron?

—Eso no importa por ahora—Sebastian me separa del Sepulturero—. Tenemos que hablar.

Una risita picara más y tendré pesadillas. ¿Este hombre se burla de todo?

—Muy bien, vengan a mi nuevo establecimiento.

El Sepulturero se aleja hacia un callejón que tiene un enorme anuncio de _"Undertaker" _con una flecha roja muy llamativa. Ciel me toma por la mano y me jala, provocando que choque con él.

—No puedo creer que te hayas perdido—dice entre dientes.

Y que lo digas, pudieron encontrarme rápido. Yo no puedo creer que tú puedas caminar tan rápido cuando te conviene y no le des tiempo a una niña como yo.

—Bueno, eso díselo a las chicas que me rodearon para una estúpida cooperación.

No sé si trata de reírse, pero ha soltado dos pequeñas carcajadas.

Entramos en el callejón, una calle después de donde me encontré con el Sepulturero. Los primeros en entrar somos Ciel y yo, y detrás de nosotros Sebastian.

—Empieza hablar, Sepulturero—Por fin me aparto del lado de Ciel. Libre.

—Oh, oh, recuerde que antes de eso necesito una ligera recompensa por mi trabajo.

Los ojos del Sepulturero brillan bajo su cabello de un color intermitente amarillo. Me pregunto por qué no dejara ver su mirada.

—No hay suficiente tiempo.

Sebastian saca un fajo lleno de billetes. Me impresiona la gran cantidad que lleva.

—Ja, ja, ja, no y no. No quiero dinero.

Este sujeto es más irritante que cualquier persona que haya conocido antes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunta de manera molesta Ciel.

El lugar a donde nos ha traído este tipo es oscuro, hay varios ataúdes por el piso, frascos con agua algo rara y varios modelos anatómicos que muestran los órganos humanos. Sobre la mesa de trabajo central hay varios instrumentos quirúrgicos, muy brillantes.

—Quiero…—se detiene de hablar para soltar de nueva cuenta una risa loca.

—Solo dilo, no somos pacientes.

—Oh, Conde Phantomhive, su actitud sigue siendo la misma. Aun guardo ese ataúd suyo que hice a la medida.

Qué miedo.

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que negocias con las personas más absurdas? Sebastian, haz lo que quiera el Sepulturero a cambio.

—Si, Botcha'.

Sebastian da dos pasos largos, pero el Sepulturero me vuelve a rodear entre sus brazos jugando con los mechones de mi cabello. Estoy paralizada.

—Su mayordomo no es de utilidad ahora, Conde.

Está hablando muy cercas de mi oído y estoy entrando en pánico.

—Quiero un mechón de cabello de esta joven dama.

Mentalmente, pongo cara de poker.

—Es muy suave, sedoso, y virgen. Hoy en día el cabello de las mujeres es un asco.

Por fin me suelta.

—Está bien, toma uno de los mechones de Aileen.

¡QUÉ!

—Nadie ha tomado mi decisión—replico exaltada.

—Necesitamos investigar, además—Ciel toma entre sus dedos una parte de mi cabello—, no le darás todo.

Hacen esto por mi aldea. Bien. No me puedo quejar. No debo quejarme. Suspiro rendida. De inmediato, un metal frio está rozando mi oreja. El Sepulturero tiene unas tijeras listas para cortar. Mi mechón cae a la mano de Cie y este se lo entrega al Sepulturero.

— ¡Oh, qué sedoso!—dice saltando de ahí a allá, casi tirando lo que hay a su paso.

—Bien, ya tienes lo que querías, empieza a hablar.

Hace una pequeña trenza con el cabello y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco.

—Primero, tomen asiento, por favor.

Rápidamente saca una silla para mí y me obliga a sentarme en medio de ellos. Como el pequeño centro de atención de los tres. Sebastian es el único que no toma asiento para mantenerse al lado de su Amo.

—Veamos lo más reciente, ¡oh, sí! El caso de los tres hombres extrañamente torturados hasta su muerte. Solo pude conseguir un cliente de ahí.

Saca varios papeles, tirando los no necesarios.

—Este cliente es el más extraño de los tres.

— ¿Extraño en que aspecto?—pregunta Sebastian.

Lo miro a través de mi hombro. El Sepulturero ha tomado un bisturí para juguetear con él entre sus dedos.

—Tenía muchas cortadas en el cuerpo, la mayoría con diferentes horas de cicatrización. En la parte baja de la cabeza—una de sus manos, aprieta ligeramente mi nuca—, tenía una gran herida y no exactamente fue provocada con un cuchillo o espada.

—Entonces, ¿que lo lastimo?—cuestiona Ciel.

—Ni yo lo sé, ja, ja, pero no creo que ese tipo de arma sea utilizado por una persona común y corriente.

Su mano se posa en mi mejilla. Apenas me doy cuenta que tiene largas uñas negras.

—Tenían más heridas, les faltaba un ojo y perfectamente—se aleja para acercarse a Ciel—, les faltaba la mitad del principal órgano cardiaco.

Me está empezando a dar asco.

— ¿Por qué solo pudiste recuperar un cuerpo?

—Sebastian, Sebastian—se burla directamente en su cara—. El estúpido gobierno de este siglo está más atento a este tipo de sucesos. El entrometido servicio forense quiere llevarse todo el crédito y se podría decir que ahora a lo que me dedico es a vender ataúdes.

Cada vez se oye más molesto.

—Tengo una idea de lo que está sucediendo. Hace mucho que no investigaban de manera seria.

Ciel arruga el entrecejo.

— ¿Tienes aun ese cuerpo?

— ¡Claro!—exclama—. Nadie ha venido a reclamarlo, ni siquiera tiene nombre.

—Queremos verlo—propone Sebastian.

Un escalofrío baja por mi espina dorsal.

—Claro, siempre y cuando…

Otra condición.

— ¡Oye!—protesta Ciel—. Se supone que tu pago con el mechón de cabello de Aileen cubría todo lo que nos dirías y mostrarías.

—Oh, no, claro que no, Conde.

Hace más de cinco minutos que nos sacaron a Ciel y a mí, manteniéndonos de pie frente a la puerta, afuera en el callejón. Poco a poco aprovecho para dar unos pasos de lado para alejarme del alcance de este niño. Hay un silencio absoluto.

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo?—me acerco a la puerta y pego mi oreja para poder oír algo.

Ni un grillo…

—No hagas eso—me jala para que me aleje.

Oh, vamos, ya quiero entrar, es aburrido está esperando.

—Bien—me cruzo de brazos y sin que fuera a propósito, le doy un leve codazo—. ¡Lo siento! No era mí…

— ¿Por qué siempre te disculpas?

Al tiempo de terminar eso, se abre la puerta. Sebastian reaparece en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa.

—Listo, Botcha'. Puede pasar.

¿Y yo qué?

Normalmente y sin chistas, trato de volver a entrar, pero Sebastian me detiene por el hombro.

—No creo que sea conveniente para su edad ver a una persona con tales características.

¡Ja! ¿Y Ciel qué? ¡Tiene mi misma edad!... Le sonrío de forma falsa.

—No hay problema.

Cruzo la puerta guiándome por mi misma y viendo por donde se han ido el Sepulturero y Ciel. Entro por un largo pasillo gris y la primera puerta que ha a la vista es en donde estoy decidida a entrar. Tiene una tenue luz roja pero con lo que me acerco, cambia de color. Ahí están ellos dos, alrededor de una camilla en donde se encuentra el cuerpo de un hombre, pálido y con notables heridas en las partes más visibles de la piel.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—espeta Ciel.

Su argumento entra y sale por mi oído, sin darle importancia a sus palabras. El pánico logra apoderarse de mí: el sujeto muerto es Cesar, uno de los principales líderes de la aldea… La garganta se me cierra evitando que pueda gritar. Me doy la media vuelta, quiero escapar de ahí. Choco con Sebastian y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo, escondiendo mi cara en su ropa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?—vuelve a cuestionar Ciel.

Estoy temblando y no puedo detenerme.

—Ha entrado en una crisis nerviosa—explica el Sepulturero.

Me aferro a Sebastian, él amablemente acepta mantenerme asi. Su abrazo es calido.

—La sacaré de aquí, Joven Amo.

Me carga en brazos y lo único que puedo percibir es el cambio de luz de la habitación. Ya no estoy temblando más sin embargo, tengo miedo de moverme. Él estaba ahí, lleno de cortadas, muerto…

—Sí me permite preguntar, ¿por qué su nervioso comportamiento allá adentro?

Me deja sobre la silla y me toma por la barbilla para que pueda levantar la vista.

—Ese hombre—comienzo a decir en voz baja—; vivía en la aldea, era uno de los líderes quien nos proporcionaba alimento. No puedo creer que este…

Me cubro el rostro con ambas manos. Mis ojos se sienten ardosos, pero no puedo llorar. Estoy siendo ridícula frente a Sebastian.

— ¿Tenia nombre?—pregunta.

—Cesar.

— ¿Apellido?

—No lo sé.

Retira las manos de mi cara.

—Señorita Aileen, no debe tener desconfianza. Desde ahora, todo lo que sepa sobre su aldea es de suma importancia.

Lo observo con atención.

—El principal objetivo de mi Joven Amo y el mío, es mantenerla a salvo a toda costa.

Ciel y el Sepulturero reaparecen en recepción.

—Eres muy testaruda—dice con ironía Ciel.

Aprieto los dientes.

—El hombre que logro mantener el Sepulturero vivía en la aldea de la señorita Aileen.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Cesar—contesto por Sebastian.

— ¿Apellido?

Me mantengo callada.

— ¿Acaso todos los que vivían en tu aldea no tenían apellido?

No contesto nada más. En la aldea nadie usaba su apellido con tal de no regresar al pasado, una estrategia, según algunos, estar fuera del sistema, tal y como nos lo recordaba la Vieja Marie. Una punzada de dolor me llega a una de las sienes.

—Está cansada—me vuelve a tomar Sebastian.

—Tenemos que irnos. Continua investigando, Sepulturero.

—Je, je, je, cuiden bien a esa niña.

Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, descansando y tratando de contener el dolor en mi sien. Oigo como se cierra una puerta, seguidamente de los pasos que dan ellos.

Minutos más tarde, decido abrir los ojos; el cielo esta gris amenazando con llover en cualquier momento. El cabello de Sebastian cae un poco sobre mi rostro pero no me molesta. Huele a rosas frescas.

—Tendré que bajarla, señorita.

—Está bien.

Tambaleándome un poco al tocar el piso, miro hacia arriba. Estamos frente a un hotel. No muy elegante pero tampoco de apariencia vulgar. ¿Tan pronto nos fuimos del establecimiento del Sepulturero? Pasamos a un lobby, con un poco de estilo contemporáneo; candelabros de cristal, sillones tipo bergere y colores de pared en tonos crema. Un señor en recepción está atendiendo al teléfono pero al vernos cuelga.

—Bienvenidos al hotel Waterloo. ¿Desean una habitación?

—Es lo más obvio—responde Ciel.

Me muerdo la lengua para no reírme.

—Claro, claro—el señor parece ponerse nervioso.

Sebastian saca el dinero.

— ¿La niña estará en la misma habitación?—pregunta disgustado.

Todos me observan.

—Es mi hermana—explica Ciel y no parece estar mintiendo.

¡Ja! Aparentamos tener la misma edad. Creo que es un poco arriesgado que trate de decir que somos algo así como gemelos.

—Entiendo—se gira para tomar una de las llaves—. Habitación 22, serian 20 libras.

Sebastian paga y recibe las llaves. Pasamos directo a un ascensor lo bastante antiguo para suponer que funciona. La última vez que subí a uno fue en el empleo que tenia mamá aquí en Londres, Julianne y yo subíamos y bajábamos jugando.

—Se ha conservado bien este ascensor. ¿Hace mucho que no subía a uno, señorita Aileen?

…¿Cómo sabe?

—Sí, hace mucho…

Bajo la mirada a nuestros pies. Mis zapatps ya lucen desgastados y en cambio los de ellos están relucientes y limpios. La campanilla del ascensor siena en señal que hemos llegado al tercer piso respectivamente. Ellos salen primero; al momento de dar el primer paso afuera, tropiezo con una parte sobresalida que hay en el suelo. Ciel se gira un poco para ver como caigo y sin embargo, en el paso de mi caída, me llevo su bastón conmigo. Un crujido de la madera se escucha por todo el pasillo. Debajo de mi hay un montón de pedazos de madera. Hice añicos el bastón de Ciel.

— ¡Ahh!—grito horrorizada y sobretodo, llena de vergüenza.

Ciel tiene las manos convertidas en puños.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intensión!

—No importa…, ya era fastidioso cargar con ese bastón—continua caminando.

Sebastian me tiende la mano para ayudarme.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Asiento varias veces. Corro para alcanzar a Ciel.

—En serio, lo siento mucho.

—Te preocupas más por un bastón que por tu propio bienestar. Eres rara.

Sonrío aliviada y suelto una carcajada. Ambos nos detenemos.

— ¿Ahora de que te ríes?

—Prefiero que me consideres rara a que tengas odio por mí.

Mi respuesta lo impresiona, su ojo centellea de un cálido brillo y me parece ver que se sonroja. Umm, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

Sebastian gira la llave dentro de la cerradura y al momento nos encontramos con una hogareña habitación de decoraciones llamativas. Dos camas, una sala pequeña con televisor. Una mesa para dos y un espectacular balcón que tiene vista a la ciudad.

—Bien, ya que tienes una cama, duerme—me ordena.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No tengo sueño.

Se quita el saco y se lo entrega a Sebastian.

—Entonces has algo que te entretenga. Sebastian y yo tenemos que hablar.

Sobre Cesar, claro, claro.

Ellos se van al comedor, aunque solo Ciel es el que toma asiento nuevamente. Yo me voy a la pequeña estancia en la sala y me siento sobre la alfombra color tinto que esta frente al televisor. Tomo el control que hay en la mesita de café y lo enciendo. Hay un extraño programa de experimentos con ratones de laboratorio.

— ¿Podrías hacer menos ruido con esa cosa?

Bajo todo el volumen, dejando totalmente mudo al televisor. Cambio de canal hasta llegar a las caricaturas de un perro y un gato. Imaginariamente creo mis diálogos.

Ciel y Sebastian hablan de manera muy discreta. De vez en cuando los miro a través de mi hombro, esperando descubrir que es el tema en el que conversan. No han dicho nada sobre Cesar, o sobre mí, pero constantemente hablan de "responsables" y "peligros". _Son asuntos de ellos, y no querrán que me entrometa._

Las horas pasan sin importarme y por fin afuera ya está oscuro, aunque los relámpagos que pasan por la ciudad iluminan de forma espectacular.

—Señorita Aileen—me hablan cercas del oído.

Ahogo un grito. Sebastian es muy silencioso para no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia antes.

— ¿Si?—respondo tras recuperar el aliento.

—Preparé la cena—me muestra un plato con una deliciosa rebanada de algún pastel—. Pay de almendras bañado en miel con relleno de chocolate y para complementar, un vaso de leche dulce caliente.

Mi estomago muere por devorar todo eso. Me abstengo de relamerme el labio superior.

—Gracias—lo recibo.

—Por favor, disfrútelo.

Eso mismo haré. Me pregunto si ellos ya comieron. Sebastian debió de haber salido a comprar los ingredientes, aunque nunca percibi que se haya retirado y nos haya dejado a Ciel a mí.

Tras terminar con la rebanada, afuera empieza a llover con fuerza; rayos, truenos e incluso granizo. Me quedo enfocada hacia el balcón; mi mente vuelve a pensar en el pobre de Cesar… ¿Qué lo trajo tan cercano a Londres para que pudieran encontrarlo? ¿Qué fue lo que lo mato? Me pregunto si las otras dos personas encontradas también eran de la aldea. Mis ojos se sienten pesados, empiezo a tener más cansacio.

—Hora de dormir, Aileen—me llama Ciel.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos.

—Si…

En cada cama hay ropa para dormir. Son iguales. Hace mucho tiempo que no usaba pijama, los niños de la aldea solíamos usar la misma ropa para dormir, siempre y cuando, no estuviera sucia por tanto jugar. Tomo la que se supone me pertenece y paso al baño para cambiarme.

Al salir me encuentro a Sebastian abotonando la pijama de Ciel.

—Gracias por la ropa—me dirijo a los dos.

—Luces cansada.

Me recuesto mirando al techo. Sebastian me ayuda a cubrirme con las sabanas. Un trueno provoca que me estremezca y esconda.

—Solo son truenos—me dice Ciel mirando el periódico que sostiene en manos.

Sebastian vuelve a encargarse de las sabanas.

— ¿En donde dormirás tu, Sebastian?

Sus ojos brillan y una tranquila sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

—En uno de los sofás. No debería preocuparse por eso.

Me ruborizo levemente. Ciel se levanta para ir al baño y cerrar de golpe la puerta. El granizo afuera se vuelve más intenso, amenazando con romper una ventana o los vidrios que cubren la puerta del balcón.

— ¿Eres familiar de Ciel?—pregunto de pronto tras darle muchas vueltas en mi cabeza.

Se da la vuelta para irse a sentar a un sillón.

—No, yo solo soy su mayordomo.

¿Qué hay de su familia?

— ¿En donde están sus padres? Digo, creo que tiene mucha libertad…

—Ellos murieron—responde el mismo Ciel saliendo del baño. Le cuesta mantener una expresión serena—. Ya deberías dormir.

Se apagan las luces dejándome ver las sombras del dormitorio. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre la almohada mirando la lluvia caer en el balcón. Cada gota, granizo, trueno, me acurrucan dejándome llevar por el sueño. Antes de cerrar los ojos, observo por primera vez el otro ojo de Ciel. De un color morado intenso con una marca perfectamente hecha de un pentagrama en forma de estrella. Él los cierra.

Ciel perdió a sus padres…

Antes de las dos de la mañana, Ciel abre los ojos para observar dormir a Aileen. La lluvia no cesa y sin embargo, ella no parece despertarse con los truenos. Sebastian también la observa y trata de preguntarse un montón de cosas sobre ella y su personalidad.

Se atrevió a preguntar sobre los padres de Ciel.

Él no puede creer que tenga el mismo sentimiento de tristeza desde ya hace más de cien años de su muerte. ¿Por qué le interesaría a esa chiquilla sobre su familia? El único Phantomhive con vida en la actualidad, le es difícil mantener ese apellido lleno de un trágico pasado.

_Dejaré de ser un Phantomhive hasta que deje de existir. no me importa que la empresa que maneje por si solo tras la muerte de mis padres siga en la actualidad. No me importa el dinero. Mantendré este apellido por así es mi deber. Me importan los secretos que rodean a Aileen y a su aldea._

Se sienta en el borde de la cama sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. No quiere tener ningún sentimiento hacia Aileen, pero presiente que tiene el deber de cuidarla, no solo para su beneficio y el de Sebastian.

Ella misma dijo que prefería ser considerada rara a ser odiada. ¿Acaso ella nunca ha tenido odio en su vida? Su padre la abandono y ni eso la hace recaer en el rencor.

Ciel vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia Aileen. Ella lo hace recordar las personas que lo rodeaban. Tiene la torpeza de Maylene, su ama de llaves; lo testaruda de Bard, su cocinero; la felicidad de Finnian, su jardinero; lo infantil de Elizabeth… Y la inteligencia y paciencia de Tanaka, su otro mayordomo y presidente de la compañía.

¿Era a propósito que Aileen no fuera capturada por los invasores en su aldea?

Aileen es la elegida.


	7. Capitulo 7

Faltando diez minutos para las cinco de la mañana, el grito espantoso de una mujer me despierta. Es un horrible grito seguidamente de un llanto mucho más intenso. Me incorporo en la cama frotándome los ojos para mirar mejor (aunque todo este bastante oscuro). De un pequeño salto bajo de la cama para ir a dar un vistazo al balcón. Un momento antes de poder tocar la puerta, tiran de mi hacia atrás, tumbándome al suelo. La luz se enciende, lastimándome los ojos.

— ¿Estás loca?—me reclama Ciel.

Esta a mi lado, también sentado en el piso. Sebastian se encarga de mirar por el balcón sin abrir la puerta. El llanto y el grito combinados son terribles. Lastiman mis oídos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sebastian?

—Es una mujer, y parece estar agonizando.

—Vamos. Aileen, tú quedate aquí.

Me negaré rotundamente.

—Quiero ir—exijo.

— ¡Esta bien! Pero no te separes de mí—gruñe.

Soy la primera bajando las escaleras; los tres tenemos respiraciones agitadas y es lo único que se puede escuchar por el momento. Un grito más de esa mujer y creo que los tímpanos de mis oídos se romperán. ¿Por qué no estoy asustada? Esa mujer podría ser una de las que salían en las historias de la Vieja Marie… Qué patética me oigo hablando así.

Al salir al exterior una sombra me golpea provocando que pierda el equilibrio y por poco haciéndome caer. La sombra desaparece por uno de los callejones.

Ciel me jala por el brazo y me mantiene detrás de él.

Una mujer lastimada por toda la pierna viene hacia nosotros, llorando sangre. Demasiada sangre en su cara…

—Creo que voy a vomitar—me tapo la boca.

—Bocchan, manténgase detrás de mí.

La mujer grita y se tira al piso mojado. Se arrastra a otro charco y vuelve a sollozar con fuerza.

— ¡NO!—Grita.

Aprieto el brazo de Ciel, llena de miedo.

—Señora…—trata de hablar Sebastian.

— ¡Mi esposo! ¡Mi esposo solo investigaba!

Llora y llora a punto de derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Cae rendida en el pavimento, Sebastian se le acerca para poder tomarle el pulso. No creo que este muerta.

—Ha recaído. Parece drogada.

La sirena de una patrulla policiaca da la vuelta en esta calle llegando a escasos metros en donde yace esa extraña mujer.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?—pregunta un policía de físico bastante gordito.

—Se ha desmayado. Parece…. —explica Sebastian pero logran interrumpirlo.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

Ciel se interpone.

—Nosotros también investigamos.

— ¡Si, como no! ¡Dije fuera, niño entrometido!

Más patrullas llegan, e incluso una ambulancia. Jalándome por el brazo, Sebastian me levanta del piso y levemente me empuja para pasar dentro del hotel. Ciel está echando chispas del enojo. Afuera vuelve a llover cuando volvemos a la habitación.

—El sistema policiaco es una porquería—patea una de las sillas tirándola lejos. Por poco la destruye.

—Joven Amo, esa mujer no tenía algo normal. Creo suponer que su esposo fue asesinado.

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

—Una sombra—digo por mi cuenta—. Una sombra por poco me tira, se fue por uno de los callejones calle abajo.

Ciel tiembla y mantiene sus manos hechas puños.

—Investiga y busca a esa sombra, Sebastian. Mucho mejor si lo puedes atrapar.

—_Yes, my lord._

Jamás había dicho esa frase… Observo a ambos con el ceño fruncido esperando algo más por hacer. Corre al balcón, abre la puerta y salta desde ahí. ¿Pe-pe-ro…? ¡AHHH! ¡¿Qué ACABA DE HACER?!

— ¡Sebastian!—corro a ver sí no se ha lastimado, pero no logro verlo. ¡No está por ninguna parte!

—Tranquila, es experto en eso.

¡Experto!

— ¡Saltó de un cuarto piso! ¡No me vengas con eso de que es un experto! Cualquiera se puede lastimar, ¡y por su culpa casi me da un infarto!

Esboza media sonrisa.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir, aun es muy temprano.

— ¡No puedo!

Mi grito le pone mal gesto.

—Aileen, aun no comprendes muchas cosas. Hay cientos de pistas por investigar y tu…

Varios relámpagos pasan al mismo tiempo. Ciel cierra la puerta del balcón con tal de que el agua no logre entrar.

— ¿Yo qué? No dejes frases sin terminar—me cruzo de brazos y lo reto con la mirada.

No me responde, solo se queda mirando hacia donde da la vista el balcón.

— ¿Por qué Cesar esta muerto?—empiezo de nueva cuenta—. ¿Ustedes tienen alguna hipótesis sobre quién es el asesino?

—No sabes qué tipo de persona era. El asesino es otro asunto.

¡Esta insinuando que no conocía a Cesar! No era una de sus mejores amigas pero, ¡era la persona más honesta y generosa de toda la aldea, es por eso que era uno de los líderes principales! Bien tranquilízate, no conocías su otro lado de personalidad, tal vez tenía problemas con personas bastante peligrosas. Bajo los hombros y me siento en el borde de la cama.

El otro ojo de Ciel brilla de un purpura hermoso, pero lo mantiene cubierto entre su largo mechón de cabello. Su ojo es distinto, al igual que el mío. Julianne siempre ha dicho que tener un ojos diferente al otro, es muestra de ser bueno…

— ¿Cesar sabía mucho sobre la historia de la aldea?

Su pregunta me pone a reflexionar.

—Bueno, al igual que todos, nos contaba leyendas, solo eso.

Tres toquecitos a la puerta del balcón, nos hace mirar al mismo tiempo hacia allá. El… Sepulturero… afuera… con una bobalicona y enorme sonrisa… Está esperando a que lo dejemos entrar.

— ¿Sepulturero?—dice igual de impresionado Ciel.

Me encuentro paralizada, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veo. ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SUBIO AHÍ?!

— ¿Puedo pasar, Conde? Je, je, je.

De inmediato le abre la puerta. Su ropa gotea un poco al pasar; sorpresivamente yo le ofrezco un par de toallas limpias para que pueda secarse. ¿De dónde las saque? Ni siquiera me he movido de lugar.

—Muchas gracias—se sienta en una de las camas.

Lleva el cabello un poco húmedo brillando de un plateado muy hermoso y ni eso deja ver cómo son sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste subir al balcón?—pregunto muy confundida.

Su sonrisa se hace el doble de grande.

—Es más fácil de lo que parece.

Sigo revuelta de pensamientos: Sebastian salta y el Sepulturero sube a un cuarto piso. Deben ser de esas personas extremas que suelen escalar construcciones, pero lo extraño es que uno es un sepulturero y el otro es un mayordomo. No, nada de eso tiene coherencia.

—Conde Phantomhive, alguien entro a mi establecimiento y trato de robar algunos documentos.

— ¿Qué documentos?

—Los del hombre llamado Cesar.

Se me corta la respiración.

— ¿Quién trato de robarlos?

—Oh, Conde, solo sé que fue una persona asociada a un grupo, e incluso, trato de asesinarme.

El aire en este lugar esta tan tenso, que hasta se podría cortar un cuchillo. No entiendo porqué el Sepulturero luce feliz después de que trataron de matarlo. Un montón de signos de interrogación rondan mi cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba asociado a un grupo?

Yo tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo supo en que hotel estábamos?

—Llevaba un sello en su ropa y un tatuaje en uno de sus brazos. Logre lastimarlo pero escapó.

Al terminar de decir eso, llaman a la puerta. Soy yo quien se encarga de abrir.

Sebastian ya está de vuelta.

—Bocchan—se sorprende levemente al ver al Sepulturero—. Perdone mi tardanza, pero no pude atrapar al responsable, solo conseguí esto.

De su bolsillo saca un pedazo de guante hecho con piel negra, tiene un extraño símbolo (que no alcanzo a ver con facilidad porque lo mantiene un poco distante de mi vista) pero se distingue lo bordeado con hilo plateado.

—Se le cayó en cuanto subió a unas escaleras de emergencia en un edificio departamental.

El Sepulturero suelta varias risotadas, se levanta para tomar el pedazo de guante y examinarlo.

—Por primera vez no puedes atrapar a alguien, Sebastian, je, je je—levanta el guante a la altura de su cara—. Definitivamente es la marca del que entro en mi establecimiento.

Sebastian está serio.

—No quería alertar a las personas que vivían en ese edificio.

¡Arg! Pareciera que el Sepulturero y Sebastian comenzaran a discutir por algo que yo ni siquiera entiendo. ¿El mayordomo atrapa criminales o qué? Me abstendré de preguntar algo ilógico.

—Al parecer, alguien no quiere que investiguemos sobre Cesas—Ciel voltea a mirarme.

¿Por qué tantos problemas alrededor de Cesar?

—Esto está yendo lejos muy rápido. Sepulturero, cuida todos los registros que tengas sobre Cesar. Sebastian, prepara lo necesario para investigar a la mujer agonizando de hace unos minutos. Necesitamos encontrar al responsable de todo.

El Sepulturero sale sin decir nada más o despedirse. La lluvia baja su intensidad dejando caer pocas gotas.

—Aileen—me llama Ciel.

Volteo de inmediato.

— ¿Querrás ir con nosotros?

—Si, si quiero.

Toma mi ropa y me la lanza contra la cara.

—Cámbiate, rápido.

Le sonrío en señal de agradecimiento antes de entrar al baño.

Hora de investigar.

La calle está llena de distintos charcos grandes, pequeños y por desgracia, mi pie cayó en unos de los de mayor tamaño. Corremos siguiendo las sirenas de patrullas policiacas que se oyen por todos lados. Una vez más el llanto de una mujer hace presencia y me provoca la piel de gallina.

Uno de mis zapatos está a punto de empezar a romperse.

—Por aquí, Joven Amo—Sebastian dobla en la esquina más próxima.

Lo primero que logro visualizar es un montón de policías rodeando algo. Un último grito y todo se vuelve silencio (a excepción de los autos policiacos). Continuamos caminando hasta el inicio del alboroto. Logro ver a una mujer tirada sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

— ¡Niña! ¡Aléjate!—me grita un policía.

Extrañamente no me da temor mirar el cadáver. Tiene los ojos abiertos y en su cara hay una larga cortada que va desde su boca hasta la mejilla.

— ¡Dije que te largarás!—El policía se gira para alzarme la mano y golpearme. Mi acto reflejo es solo cerrar los ojos y tratar de cubrirme del impacto.

—No creo que se atreva a golpear a una niña que apenas conoce—dice otro hombre.

Abro los ojos buscando al que me ha defendido. Un hombre alto, de pelo corto que lleva cubierto por una fedora negra decorada por una pluma roja. Viste con un traje formal y ahora, se encuentra deteniendo la mano del policía. Sebastian me jala para regresar a su lado y mantenerme alejada.

—Oh, señor Max—el policía de inmediato sacude la mano para bajarla—. Perdone mi actitud pero esta niña…

—Aun así, no era necesario que la amenazara con golpearla—interrumpe Sebastian.

Max sonríe de manera picara.

—Espero no haber llegado tarde—se arrodilla para estar a mi altura—. ¿Estás bien?—me pregunta con voz suave.

Tiene algo que no me agrada, sus ojos marrones son muy atentos como si no quisieran perder ningún detalle de los míos.

—Si—contesto con voz temblorosa.

—Nunca había visto una persona con tus ojos—posa su mano en mi mejilla.

Ahora es Ciel quién me aparta de su alcance.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunta irritado.

Se quita su sombrero en señal de saludo.

—Investigador Max Freeman, apenas me he enterado de las recientes muertes que se han estado presentado esta mañana.

El policía se vuelve a acercar para decir algo.

—Es el investigador que logro encontrar a los responsables de los homicidios en seride de hombres…

Ciel levanta la mano pidiendo que se calle.

—No pedimos su opinión, policía.

Max pone mala cara, un poco fastidiado.

—Bueno—se levanta del piso—, no pueden estar aquí. Mucho menos ustedes, niños, ver algo como esa mujer asesinada puede ser traumática para toda la vida. Por favor, retírense de estar área.

Las expresiones de Ciel y Sebastian son serias, en el fondo están molestos pero tratan de disimularlo. Caminan de regreso a la esquina por donde llegamos, los sigo como si fuera una pequeña perrita. Ambos me toman por cada mano y me arrastran al interior de un callejón pequeño.

—Malditos engreídos—espeta Ciel.

—Bocchan, sería peligroso si intentáramos acercarnos de nuevo, por el asunto de la señorita Aileen, podría salir lastimada si ellos responden con violencia.

_Niña problemática_, me digo en mi mente.

—No creo que… Ese tal Max tuvo una conexión extraña con Aileen.

— ¿Querrá poner el peligro a la señorita Aileen?

Es extraño que hablen peligros en mi persona y no esté asustada. Creo que el Sepulturero me ha infectado con un virus extraño.

—Aileen—Cie me saca del centro de mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué tan hábil eres para escabullirte sin que te vean?

Hace dos minutos les di mi respuesta: no tengo muy buena experiencia ni siquiera en las escondidillas y ahora, estoy escondida detrás de una patrulla oyendo la conversación de dos policías. Estoy envuelta en el abrigo de Sebastian y los nervios me matan si llegan a descubrirme.

—«Pobre mujer, ella investigaba el caso de los tres cuerpos a las afueras de Londres—dice uno.

—«Lo sé, ¿supiste lo de la otra mujer, esposa del investigador? Perdió el control y se niega a recibir atención médica. Dicen que está bajo el efecto de una droga. »

— « ¿Cómo se llama? »

—«Aneth Wickman. »

—«Pero, ¿ya está en un hospital, no? »

—«Creo que no, sigue en una ambulancia llena de paramédicos tratando de convencerla, muy cercas de aquí. »

¿Por qué no querrá ayuda?

Oigo los pasos de los policías alejándose. Suspiro e inspiro profundamente. Me pongo de pie para disimular que continuo con mi camino. Como llevo mi vista fija hacia mis pies, choco con alguien.

—Hola de nuevo—me saluda Max.

Mi cara cambia de tono de color, precisamente para ponerme pálida.

—Hola—digo como si mi garganta tuviera atravesada una pelota de golf sin dejarme hablar de manera normal.

— ¿Regresas a casa?

¿Qué debo responder? ¡¿Por qué solo yo tengo que pasar por estas situaciones vergonzosas?

—Algo así—Le ordeno estrictamente a mis pies continuar moviéndose.

Él ríe amargamente.

—No es seguro para ti estar aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me detengo en seco.

—Aileen.

—Aileen… No es seguro para ti estar aquí y mucho menos es conveniente escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

Me sonrojo.

—No querrás terminar como aquella mujer.

Corro, empiezo a correr al final de la calle más llena de pánico por lo que me ha dicho. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a si a una niña de trece años? Eso en definitiva fue una amenaza bien hecha; tal vez los policías están detrás de todo esto, ellos son los que asesinan… (Es muy rápido para que me ponga a afirmar de esa forma) Doy la vuelta completa a la cuadra regresando al callejón.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunta Ciel en cuanto llego.

—La primer mujer, la agonizante de esta mañana se llama Aneth William y su esposo al que asesinaron, era investigador del caso de Cesar y de los otros dos hombres.

Sebastian alza una ceja.

— ¿Cómo encontraremos a la mujer?—pregunta dirigiéndose a Ciel.

—Seguiremos las ambulancias.

— ¡Exacto!—grito emocionada—. A ella la siguen atendiendo en una de las ambulancias.

Me miran extrañados.

—Digo—carraspeo y continúo—. La mujer se niega a recibir atención y dicen que está en una ambulancia cercana de aquí.

Ciel es el único en salir del callejón tras haber dicho eso. Sebastian y yo intercambiamos miradas y es la primera vez en la que su apariencia no parece nada amigable.

Una vez saliendo de esa calle, los sigo por detrás dudando si acercarme lo suficiente hará que Sebastian vuelva a estar disgustado.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el auto que robamos?—murmuro con voz lo suficientemente clara para que puedan oírme.

—Ya no lo necesitamos—responde Ciel.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya debe estar registrado como robado.

Tiene razón, el señor Marshall ya debe haber despertado y llamado a la policía tras no encontrar en ninguna parte a su querido auto… ¿Se acordaran de nosotros? Ellos dijeron que habían caído en un transe y crearían que solo fue un sueño. Algo en mis sienes me comienza a molestar.

—Señorita Aileen—se detiene frente mi Sebastian.

— ¿Si?

—Tendrá que quedarse con el Sepulturero.

¡¿Por qué?!

—Entiendo…—contesto aunque en mis más profundos pensamientos me este negando. ¿Y por qué su repentina decisión de la persona que me cuidará? No sé.

Hemos vuelto al hotel y en menos de tres minutos, el Sepulturero llego dispuesto a hacerse cargo de mí. Lleva un montón de papeleo, un frasco con una extraña cosa dentro y un libro tan grueso como un diccionario completo. Ciel y Sebastian ya se han ido (ni siquiera se despidieron) Yo mientras observo todo lo que hace él. No se le borra la sonrisa del rostro.

—Tienes "suerte" de que el Conde Phantomhive te haya encontrado—suelta de pronto.

Trago saliva. Me acuesto boca abajo en la cama mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué "Conde"? Creí que esa clase social había dejado de existir.

—Claro que no. Él es un conde, tras la muerte de su padre ocupo el puesto.

Ahh, interesante. Su familia es de una clase social muy elevada.

— ¿Tú sabes cómo murieron sus padres?

Sacude otro libro lleno de polvo.

—Quemaron la mansión en donde vivían. Él fue el único sobreviviente de los Phamtomhive.

El único…

—Durante algunos años cuido la empresa que levanto su familia, pero parece ya no darle importancia alguna.

¿Empresa?

— ¿Tiene una empresa?—pregunto más bien afirmándolo.

Se sienta en la cama en donde yo me encuentro y con una de sus largas uñas recorre mi rostro con suma lentitud y delicadeza.

—Sí, pero la dejo a cargo de otra persona. Era demasiado joven… para mantenerla solo.

Me está empezando a dar sueño.

— ¿Por qué Sebastian lo acompaña a todos lados y le ordena las cosas que quiere? Es como si fuera su propia sombra…

Poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando.

—Porque además de ser su mayordomo su deber va más allá de las exigencias de los humanos.

La voz de distorsiona y todo se pone negro para mí. La dulce voz de una mujer me lleva lejos.

* * *

Una puerta a lo lejos se cierra. Los pasos de dos personas se acercan pero se siguen escuchando lejanas. No sé si este despierta pero estoy en un lugar totalmente blanco, de pie en medio de la nada. Esto es molesto.

—Aileen—me llama alguien.

Me giro para ver pero no hay nadie.

—No hay necesidad de que me veas, solo quiero un momento para poder hablar contigo.

Miro mis pies. Estoy entre plumas blancas y negras cubriendo todo el piso. El aleteo de pájaros volando me desconcerta. No hay pájaros.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto con toda seguridad.

—Nadie que tú puedas conocer.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿En dónde estoy?

—Estamos dentro de tu subconsciente, un lugar bastante difícil de imaginar, sobretodo el tuyo, parece estar desconectado al peligro.

Camino entre el montón de plumas pero una pesada cadena retiene a mi pie. Esta colmando mi paciencia sea quien sea, pero no quiero estar en ese estúpido sueño.

—Esto será rápido, no te preocupes.

— ¿Sepulturero?—pregunto esperando a estar en lo correcto. Puede que sea él, pero para nada se oye su voz igual.

— ¡Sepulturero!—grita bufándolo—. Aileen, ya te dije que no soy nadie cercano que puedas conocer. No sabes lo que te rodea, el peligro te persigue inminente y no te das cuenta.

¡Arg! Me está poniendo nerviosa.

—Dime lo que quieras advertirme, quiero salir de aquí ya.

Sus risas son estruendosas, moviendo el piso bajo mis pies.

—Aileen, estas bajo las manos de unos sucios, posiblemente aparenten querer cuidarte, pero, si fuera por ellos ya te habrían matado.

Me estremezco. Mi cabeza se siente colapsar; ellos no son asi, jamás han matado a alguien… No mataron al señor Marshall… No…

—Eso es mentira—digo.

—Eres muy crédula. Ellos simplemente te usan para encontrar su objetivo. ¿Crees que tendrían lastima por una niña como tú? No te has dado cuenta que…

Me tapo los oídos, lo sé, es patético pero tiene su ventaja: ya no escucho nada. Por desgracia todo se pone de color rojo intenso, las plumas empiezan a caer al igual que yo. A un fondo sin vacio.

Mis ojos se abren.

Me encuentro con la mirada de Ciel.

—Al fin despiertas. —Se aparta rápidamente, escondiendo el rostro.

La luz me ciega por un momento hasta que logro ver a todos lo que se encuentran en la habitación: Sebastian, el Sepulturero… ¿Sigue aquí?

—Extrañamente te quedaste dormida—me responde a modo de explicación. Como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—Dormiste casi cuatro horas—me dice Ciel.

¿Cuatro horas? El cielo ya no está nublado y las patrullas que solían oírse constantemente parecen haber desaparecido. Mi estomago ruge llamando la atención de todos en el dormitorio.

—Sebastian, prepárale algo.

—Como ordene.

Él se va a la cocina y solo quedamos tres con caras de _"¿en serio eso fue tu estomago?". _Logro sonrojarme levemente seguido de una sonrisa tímida. Por primera vez veo al Sepulturero con una expresión sensata.

— ¿Cómo va la investigación del símbolo del guante?—le pregunta Ciel.

—Descubrí algo interesante, je, je, je.

Retiro lo dicho. El hombre con más sentido del humor en el mundo.

— ¿Qué?

Conversan como si yo no existiera aquí.

— ¿Sí le digo, me dará una compensación?

¡Increíble! El Sepulturero es "amigable" pero en momentos como este hace que quiera golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Me marchare a ver la televisión con tal de no oír la próxima discusión que se viene en camino.

— ¿Qué condición?—pregunta Ciel tratando de calmar el enojo en su voz.

—Quiero…. ¡la mejor risotada de nuestro Conde, por un chiste contado por la pequeña Aileen!

Me detengo en seco mirándolo a través de mi hombro.

— ¡QUÉ!—Gritamos al unísono.

— ¡Un chiste!—nos grita en la cara.

¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO TENGO QUE CONTARLO?! Mis chistes… ¡no me sé chistes que hagan morir a la gente por una sobredosis de carcajadas! Mejor continuare disimulando irme hacia otro lado. Encerrarme en el baño es perfecto.

—Nada de esconderse, Aileen—me detiene el Sepulturero.

¡Grrrr! No quiero, no creo poder hacer reír a ese niño de personalidad tan madura. Haré el ridículo y obligatoriamente tengo yo que contar el chiste. Ambos estamos de pie, frente a frente, nerviosos de no poder cumplir con el deseo del Sepulturero. Todo, por saber un poco del símbolo del guante.

—No me sé ninguno—murmuro aterrada.

La cara de Ciel es de puro nerviosismo.

—Solo piensa en una.

Como si fuera fácil. Veamos…, no puedo contar ese bobo chiste del perro llamado pegamento. ¿Qué puede hacer reír a Ciel? Siempre esta serio, aunque en situaciones sarcásticas logra reírse un poco. Me estoy quemando el cerebro y no estoy progresando en nada.

—Vamos, no quieren perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Oh, cállate hombre de gran humor, déjame pensar con tranquilidad y sin presión. Creo tener una idea, pero dudo que alguien pueda soltar una carcajada.

—Bien, ya empezare—respiro profundamente y sonrío con poco seguridad. Espero no morir en el intento de oír las carcajadas de Ciel—. _«En cierta ocasión, estaba una rana jugando en las vías del tren cuando de pronto y sin darse cuenta de que este se aproximaba, continuo ahí hasta que el tren paso cortándole el… trasero__».__ "Oh, mi trasero", grito desesperado y comenzando a buscarlo. Casi al mismo tiempo en el que él continuaba en las vías, paso otro tren, cortándole la cabeza._ La lección de todo esto es que aprendas a "no perder la cabeza", solo por un trasero.

Los primeros segundos después de haber terminado mi chiste es de silencio, la boca de Ciel se transforma llevándolo a una ligera sonrisa… El Sepulturero se cae al piso riendo a carcajadas. Sorprendentemente, la fuerzo con la que ríe nos tira al piso por el temblor que se presenta en el lugar.

— ¡JA, JA, JA!—Rueda por el suelo, toma uno de mis pies y me jala para tener acceso a abrazarme—. Trato hecho, esto me hizo reír hasta los huesos.

Su mejilla y mi mejilla se aprietan entre sí, me mantiene atrapada en un abrazo demasiado cariñoso.

— ¡Suéltame!—trato de zafarme de sus brazos.

—Ja, ja, ja, no puedo olvidar tu chiste.

Rayos.

—Empieza a hablar, Sepulturero, aceptaste la oferta que hizo Aileen.

Me suelta para irse contra Ciel.

—Claro, Conde.

Como sí fuéramos niños, nos sentamos en el piso de la sala esperando escuchar la investigación del Sepulturero. Me siento a gusto en estos momentos.

—El emblema que encontró Sebastian en el guante y el que vestía mi presunto asesino son idénticos y pertenecen a un club nocturno aquí en la ciudad de Londres.

— ¿Un club ilegal?—Ciel se pone de pie para caminar en círculos, pensando.

—Así es, un club totalmente ilegal, no es fácil encontrarlo en el mapa, pero con un poco de información…

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Contactos y mucha investigación—su cabeza se mueve para disimular que ahora me mira a mí. Me gustaría saber cómo son sus ojos.

— ¿Qué se lleva a cabo en ese lugar?

La sonrisa del Sepulturero se ensancha de satisfacción.

—Venta de droga y "acompañantes".

Alzo una ceja confundida.

— ¿Qué es una acompa…?

Ciel me tapa la boca con su mano.

—No preguntes eso—me regaña.

Una vez más, las risas del Sepulturero le quitan lo serio al asunto.

—Prostitutas, Aileen, son prostitutas.

Me sonrojo levemente. Ya veo porque Ciel no le agradaba que me pusiera a preguntar cómo alguien curiosa.

—Bien, eso es todo, Conde—Se levanta y toma uno de sus libros—. Utilizare ese baño para leer.

Se retira caminando lentamente hasta llegar a encerrarse. El aire de incomodidad entre Ciel y yo no se hace esperar. ¿De qué podríamos hablar ahora? Él parece estar reflexionando sobre la información proporcionada recientemente. No puedo encender el televisor porque es más que una enorme distracción. Podría gritarme (y no quiero que Ciel me grite).

— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu ojo?—le pregunto tímidamente.

Ni siquiera voltea a mirarme.

—Nada que deba importarte.

Bajo la mirada sintiéndome tonta. Por Dios, ¿por qué estoy temblando?

—Solo tenía curiosidad—justifico con un susurro muy bajo.

Descanso mi barbilla contra la mesita de café que hay en el centro. Pongo toda mi atención en el polvo que hay encima, es poco, pero se recorre con cada respiración que hago. Una franela empieza a limpiar dejando reluciente y colocando enseguida un plato con un enorme pan horneado. Miro hacia arriba encontrándome con Sebastian.

—Su comida: Pan de Curry, con un poco de—pone un vaso y una jarra de cristal—, agua de zarzamoras frescas.

¿Por qué el pan viene con "cubiertos"? Bueno, un trinche con un tenedor, pero es solo un pan… relleno de "curry".

— ¿Qué es el Curry?—pregunto con interés.

A Ciel se le escapa un bufido de burla.

— ¿No sabes que es el Curry?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Jamás cocinaron eso en la aldea.

La expresión de Ciel cambia a una arrepentida y sin poder volver a verme a los ojos. No comprendo sus cambios de humor, ¿por qué su trato así conmigo?

—No importa, te gustará la especialidad Curry que prepara Sebastian.

Parto un trocito de pan dejando salir algo parecido a un estofado, solo que esta aparenta estar preparada con chocolate, almendras…. Mastico lentamente hasta que mis papilas gustativas logran percibir un gran sabor. Una delicia… Una felicidad me inunda regresándome a los tiempos en los que siempre me acostaba sobre la yerba a mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas.

— ¡Oh, Dios!—tomo el pan entre mis manos y le doy una pequeña mordida.

Estoy en el paraíso.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado, señorita Aileen.

—Gracias, eres muy lindo—digo con la boca un poco llena.

Tomo agua, doy tres mordiscos y vuelvo al paraíso.

— ¿Quieres?—le ofrezco a Ciel.

Se sonroja y sonríe torcidamente.

—Yo, eh…

Le tomo la mano para que se siente conmigo.

—Vamos, como un poco. Tú también, Sebastian.

Ciel parece nervioso de comer, como si no tuviera absolutamente nada de hambre. Corto el pan en partes iguales para los tres. Como no hay más platos, yo misma voy a la cocina por otros dos más además de cubiertos y servilletas.

—Coman, deben tener mucha más hambre que yo.

Los tres comemos juntos, ellos sin el menor rastro de estar disfrutando del pan de Curry. Quieren disimular, claro, claro.

Me pregunto sí el sepulturero tendrá hambre.

— ¡Lo tengo!—La puerta del baño se abre de golpe. El Sepulturero alza su libro al cielo.

Todos estamos desconcertados.

— ¡Por fin logre resolver el crucigrama de las batallas medievales!

Nuestra reacción es la misma, o al menos, caerme hacia atrás fue la más notable entre nosotros.

—No entiendo cómo podemos negocias con personas así—repone Ciel, molesto resaltando la palabra "personas" con más sarcasmo.

—Son las únicas que nos han demostrado la confianza que les podemos tener—dice Sebastian de forma relajada.

Ciel sacude la cabeza.

—Sebastian, esta noche iremos al club nocturno que el Sepulturero ha descubierto. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Todos miramos al Sepulturero.

—Los infinitos se unen en la cruz, je, je, je.

Vaya… nombre. Puede que suene un poco lindo, pero es el nombre de un club ilegal. Creo haberlo escuchado antes, pero es imposible. El guante que encontró Sebastian está sobre la mesa del comedor. Me pongo de pie para caminar hacia allá y al fin tener la oportunidad de verlo mejor. Su símbolo es extraño, pero no tanto para decir que también lo había visto anteriormente. Infinitos dentro de una cruz…

—Continua comiendo, Aileen. Esta noche necesitaras mucha energía—me ordena Ciel.

Observo sus platos: ya están vacios. A Sebastian ni siquiera lo vi sentarse.

—Okay—vuelvo a mi lugar.

—Hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy. Sebastian, consigue un poco de ropa para Aileen y yo.

—Como ordene.

El Sepulturero bloquea el camino del mayordomo a punto de salir.

—No te olvides de mi, je, je, je.

Sebastian lo ignora y lo rodea para poder abrir la puerta. Termino con mi pan de Curry pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier otra cosa, el Sepulturero vuelve a abrazarme con más fuerza ejercida.

—Oh, eres tan indefensa, como un…

Ciel lo interrumpe.

—La traumaras si sigues tratándola de esa forma.

Sus brazos me aprietan más.

—No lo creo, je, je, je, tiene una conexión especial.

¡Quiero que me suelte!

— ¡Basta!—me muevo, pero me es imposible.

—Cinco minutos, pequeña.

Me rindo. Si después de cinco minutos no me deja en paz, seré capaz de golpearlo. Me mantengo así, estática, mientras sus manos desenredan los mechones de mi cabello. Debo admitir que es algo que me relaja… mucho.

Me emociona saber que saldremos esta noche a investigar. No tengo miedo, sí esta investigación lleva al inicio de lo que le ocurrió a mi aldea, no hay nada de lo que deba temer.


	8. Capitulo 8

Las calles de Londres lucen oscuras, los autos pasan sin detenerse ni siquiera para aparcarse o estar ante una luz roja. Según el Sepulturero, este tipo de calles son las más peligrosas y desconocidas de la ciudad, es por eso que no es muy bien transitada. Pensamientos extraños llegan a mi mente, ahora si estoy nerviosa pero con una enorme chispa de adrenalina recorriendo mis venas. Estoy protegida como en una especie de campo de fuerza rodeada por los tres. El Sepulturero adelante, guiándonos, seguidamente de mi, y atrás Ciel y Sebastian. El lugar se va haciendo más solo a excepción del ruido; a lo lejos se oye música algo fuerte. La calle se termina y logramos encontrarnos con una larga fila de personas (la mayoría hombres), que esperan entrar a un edificio lleno de luces intermitentes que varían entre rojas y moradas.

—Aquí es—anuncia el Sepulturero.

Poco a poco la fila avanza; los hombres parecen no estar conscientes a donde están ingresando. Un hombre sale rodeado de mujeres atrevidamente vestidas. Él borracho, ellas locas.

—No creo que dejen entrar a niños—asegura Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona.

Ciel pone mala cara.

—Eso no es problema, llevas un gran abrigo.

Cierto, el abrigo de Sebastian es enorme, pero, ¿qué planea este niño?

—Yo también llevo un gran abrigo, je, je, je—El Sepulturero alborota el cabello de Ciel como a un niño pequeño. Le retira la mano de un manotazo.

—Entraremos sin importar lo que miremos ahí dentro.

Trago saliva.

Es difícil movernos al mismo tiempo que los pies de Sebastian. Ambos dentro de su abrigo, ¡ja!, ¿gran idea, no? No creo que él parezca un hombre embarazado por llevarnos así. Estamos muy incómodos, demasiado cercas de su cuerpo y nos empieza a dar calor. Mi frente ya esta sudando.

— ¿No crees que se den cuenta del exceso de pies que lleva un hombre, además de una enorme barriga parecida a la de Santa Claus?

La mano de Sebastian me palmea la cabeza.

—No lo creo, hay escasa luz y la que hay esta extrañamente combinada con más oscuridad. La luz esta horriblemente con colores extravagantes.

Logro ver un poco, pero no es lo suficiente para asegurar que ya estamos adentro. De pronto, nos detenemos.

—Contraseña—pregunta alguien.

Oh, no, tienen contraseña y ninguno de los dos la sabe. Siento como Ciel forma un puño con su mano.

—El punto es el centro de la cruz—responde Sebastian.

—Muy bien, pueden pasar.

Las luces cambian constantemente mareándome un poco. La música es rápida y es difícil de comprender, dudo mucho que eso pueda llamarse música, más bien son gritos con instrumentos mal tocados. La risa del Sepulturero nos mantiene atentos, siento que en cualquier momento tropezare haciendo un desastre. Una mujer se detiene delante de Sebastian.

—Hola, ¿no quisieras quitarte tu abrigo, guapo?

Abro los ojos com platos. Aprieto el brazo de Ciel con tal de no gritar.

—En unos momentos más que lo quitaré.

Los tacones de la mujer se alejan. Suelto un suspiro de alivio.

—Será mejor que botes a ese abrigo con dos niños dentro, Sebastian—le recomienda el Sepulturero entre más risas.

—Bocchan, los llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a un espacio con poca iluminación.

—Me quitaré el abrigo—nos avisa.

Se lo quita cubriéndonos con el. Ciel decide esconderse detrás de un sillón de piel roja afortunadamente vacio y con excelente vista a alrededor del lugar. Mi vista se dirige a todos lados, mirando con atención todo.

—Este lugar está infestado de drogadictos—dice Ciel con cierta repulsión.

—Las personas están rodeadas de peligro y muerte—dice encantado el Sepulturero.

Lo miro asustada.

—Sebastian, encuentra al responsable de este lugar y atrápalo.

Los ojos de ambos brillan de forma diferente, carmesí rosáceo muy brillante. Ciel se quita su parche dejando al descubierto el pentagrama que caracteriza a su ojo derecho.

—Es una orden—exclama y el pentagrama toma brillo por sí solo.

Sebastian se inclina un poco para hacer su reverencia.

—_Yes, my lord._

Sonríe de manera satisfactoria y junto con el Sepulturero se adelantan hacia el mar de personas que bailan en el club. Dudo que alguien pueda vernos detrás de este sillón. Ambos llevamos ropas algo similares: pantalones negros (un poco ajustados), él una chaqueta negra muy elegante y yo una simple sudadera gris. ¡Adiós a la falda!, gracias a todos los cielos. Ciel se encarga de volver a colocarse su parche.

—Oh, por Dios—digo espantada al ver un grupo de mujeres empezando a desnudarse.

Nos agachamos nerviosos de la situación en donde nos encontramos.

—Debemos encontrar a alguien que sepa quién es el líder—dice de forma un poco baja pero clara para poder escucharlo.

—Ciel, estamos expuestos a que salgamos lastimados.

—Define lastimados—pide tranquilo.

—Querer que consumamos droga, mujeres… querer… quitar ropa.

Discretamente volvemos a mirar fuera por encima del sillón. Las personas de este lugar están fuera de control.

—Mira—apunta con su barbilla—. Esa persona lleva el símbolo.

Me estremezco al ver lo que lleva en el cinturón de su pantalón: una pistola.

—Ciel, preferiría no estar aquí—mi voz se quiebra.

—Debemos espiar todo lo que sucede aquí.

— ¡¿Acaso te gusta espiar a un montón de personas ambiciosas?!—Exploto de nervios. Definitivamente, preferiría estar en el hotel viendo una de esas películas antiguas que pasan por la noche.

—No, pero algo de aquí nos puede ayudar.

—Somos unos niños, esto es anormal para nuestra edad.

Esboza media sonrisa.

—Tú eres la niña.

Quiere hacerme enojar y se está llevando el premio mayor. Resoplo molesta, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Espero sobrevivir detrás de este sillón—mascullo.

—Lo estarás si te mantienes a mi lado. Ahora cállate.

Bien, bien, hare todo lo que diga y ordene usted, "supuesto Conde". Al parecer estamos bien camuflajeados para que nadie de los que han pasado cerca, nos hayan visto. A lo lejos logro visualizar a un hombre de traje negro, precioso cabello azul verdoso en tono claro y profundos ojos azules metálicos. Lo rodean tres chicas las cuales, lo complacen dándole besos en la mejilla. Sus ojos alcanzan a fijarse en mi.

— ¡Ahh!—jalo a Ciel para que se esconda.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Un hombre, creo que me vio.

—Es imposible, un gran grupo de personas se han reunido en el área central.

Eso espero. Al mismo tiempo prestamos atención en el espantoso lugar. Una pareja de borrachos vienen hacia acá para recostarse contra el sillón.

—Está libre, vamos.

Suben y recorren el sillón aplastándonos a Ciel y a mí de manera dolorosa. Estamos a punto de explotar si continúan apretándonos.

—Oh, si, continua—gime la mujer.

Todo el aire que tenía contenido, se me escapa de mis pulmones.

—Nadie mirara—jadea el hombre.

Ciel logra salir pero yo sigo luchando por no morir por culpa de dos malditos pervertidos de mierda.

—Ven—me toma por la mano.

Me aprietan más. Pone todo su esfuerzo por sacarme, una de sus manos se recarga contra el sillón para empujarlo y por sorpresa, logra levantarlo tirando al piso al par de calenturientos.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Unos niños!

Uno de los hombres cercanos escucha el grito, el único que viene en ayuda de… la chismosa. Me hago pequeñita, queriendo que me trague el suelo y desaparecer para no enfrentar lo que se avecina.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí, mocosos?—nos toma por el cuello de manera que nos controla para no movernos.

— ¿Hay algún problema?—responde Ciel astuto.

— ¿Querían aparearse detrás del sillón?

—Posiblemente.

¡¿Qué está haciendo y diciendo?! Mi cara toma una expresion ridicula de estupefacción. Mi mandibula se va hasta el suelo, eso si, tratando de no mantener contacto visual con los que nos rodean. Un monstruo interno se come todo lo que hay dentro de mi.

—Largo de aquí—nos empuja hacia una puerta con el letrero de "salida de emergencia".

Al salir nos empuja fuerte, yo casi chocando contra un contenedor de basura cercano.

— ¡Maldición! —murmura molesto.

—Lo sien...

—No es tu culpa.

Cierro la boca.

—Asi no progresaremos.

—No podemos entrar, ¿no puedes llamar a Sebastian?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo distraerlo si esta cercano a la pista, sería un desperdicio.

Me siento encima del contenedor.

—Solo queda esperar.

—No. Debe haber otra entrada.

_Ciel, eres muy terco._

Trata de hacer algo pero se detiene. ¿Le da vergüenza mostrar la habilidad que iba a hacer? Mira hacia arriba en donde los balcones pueden ser un acceso fácil si pudieramos saltar muy alto.

—Podríamos buscar unas escaleras—propongo.

Se empieza a reír con sarcasmo e ironia.

—No creo que podamos encontrar algunas.

No perder tiempo, espiar personas ambiciosas, uf, esto es... horrible.

—Podríamos utilizar este contenedor.

Me mira momentáneamente.

—Tal vez...

Un gemido exagerado me hace saltar al piso buscando a la persona que hizo eso. No hay rastro de alguien aparte de nosotros.

—Oh, Ciel Phantomhive—habla un hombre con voz chirriante.

Miramos a todos lados, pero no se ve nadie. Su voz me ocasiona escalofrios y no bromeo. Ciel mira hacia arriba a lo que yo automaticamente tambien hago. No tengo idea de que pueda estar sentadio en uno de los balcones más altos del edifcio, es un "hombre" con larga cabellera roja y lleva una motosierra. Quedo paralizada.

-¿Les doy gran impresión, no?- Baja de un salto hasta abajo con nosotros.

Me mira como si tuviera otra cabeza en mi cuello, examinandome detenidamente, muy severo.

-Es extraño, mi hombre no esta con el mocoso pero lo acompaña una mocosa de ojos bicolor.

Me llamo Mo-co-sa. Es un grosero.

— Cállate, estamos trabajando así que no molestes.

— ¡Molestar yo! Sigues siendo un arrogante, Ciel Phantomhive. Hace mucho que no venían a Londres y yo queria volver a ver a Sebas-chan.

¿Acaso creo haber visto salir corazones de su cabeza?

— ¿Quién eres y por-que tienes una motosierra?—Logro articular con buena voz.

Sus dientes son afilados y la sonrisa que traia consigo se borra, por el enojo en aumento de lo que le dije.

— ¡No se llama motosierra!— Comienza a gritarme con furia—, ¡se llama guadaña de la muerte! ¡No vuelvas a despreciarla de esa forma!

¿De la muerte? Se ha inclinado tanto para gritarme que ya me siento pequeñita sobre la incomoda acera del suelo.

—Grell, déjala, no te conoce.

¿Su nombre es Grell? Me suena a la marca de un jabón.

—Bueno, bueno—se acomoda su cabellera dejandola caer toda sobre su espalda—. No comprendo porqué esta contigo.

Pongo más atención en su rostro. Aprieto los labios para no reirme.

— ¡Ahora que te pasa!—vuelve a su rutina de gritos.

—Tus lentes, parecen ser los de una anciana.

Saco todas mis ganas que tenía de reirme; mueve los brazos como loco más no me grita. Ciel discretamente se burla.

— ¿Y quién te crees para burlarte de los lentes de un Shinigami?—pregunta ofendido.

Me detengo de dar mis fuertes carcajadas al escuchar la palabra "shinigami". Pensará que soy una ignorante pero nunca he sabido el significado. Origen japonés, pero, ¿que es exactamente?

—Eh, yo. Perdón, no era mi intension.

Su cara es de pura confusión, atonito y con la boca abierta en una perfecta O.

—Además, de que no sé que es un shinigami.

Me toma por los brazos para sacudirme.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aileen.

—Grell— Ciel lo aparta, ya algo enfadado.

—Explícame todo sobre ella y en donde esta mi Sebas-chan.

Tres minutos de explicación, Ciel le cuenta detalle a detalle lo que sucedió en mi aldea y lo que empieza a suceder aqui en Londres. Grell parece mujer, tiwne largas pestañas y ojos verdes con una curiosa combinación de amarillo. Esperen... cuando dice "mi Sebas-chan", ¿se refiere a que es gay? ¿Sebastian también será gay? ¡Eso debe ser imposible!

—Aileen—me llama Ciel.

Regreso mi mirada a los dos.

—Bien, perdono todo lo que me dijiste.

Grell es muy sensible. (Nota mental: pensar muy bien que decir antes de hablar y/o entablar conversación con Grell. Fin de la nota).

— ¿Me podrías decir que significa "shinigami"?—Le pido de manera amable.

Gira varias veces recorriendo el callejón e irradiando una especie de aura roja. Su sonrisa trata de ser amigable pero es espantosa.

—Un Shinigami es un Dios de la muerte y somos los que nos encargamos de recoger las almas correspondientes de la lista de la muerte.

Muerte, muerte y muerte. ¿A todo le llaman muerte? Oh, no, lo que me acaba de decir parece uno de esos cuentos para asustar a los niños. Él esta afirmando que es un shinigami...

— ¡Ahhh!— Grito asustada, por desgracia tropiezo con algo hacia atrás, golpeandome en una de las esquinas del contenedor de basura.

— ¿Ahora qué te sucede, mocosa?

— ¡¿Eres un Shinigami?!

Hace un gesto exagerado de mujer, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y parece estar perdido, en otras palabras, encantado de mi pregunta.

— ¡Claro que lo soy! Además de ser alguien que busca la pasión y el amor entre los brazos de un hombre.

Empiezo a asquearme.

—Claro, ustedes aun no comprenden lo que yo siento. ¡Solo de pensar de tener a Sebas-chan para mi sola...!

—Basta—lo interrumpe Ciel—. Has perdido mucho tiempo fantasiando cosas, así que no nos hagas perder el tiempo a nosotros.

Me toma por el brazo, Grell vuelve a examinarme como experimento de laboratorio.

— ¿Sabes en donde esta Sebas-chan?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Sabía que no me servirías de nada.

—Oye—Ciel lo toma por el pequeño moño que adorna su chaqueta—.Tú si puedes ayudarnos, Sebastian se encuentra adentro.

Su nivel de emoción se incrementa dando un gran salto y aterrizando de manera elegante al lado mío.

—Los ayudaré en lo que sea, con tal de ver a mi hermoso hombre.

Grell es el primer homosexual que conozco y abiertamente no le importa lo que piensen de él. Un aplauso.

—Pero—comienza a decir una condición—; quiero que me permitas besar a Sebas-chan.

Oh, no.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

¿Cómo puede permitir eso Ciel? No me imagino que cara tendria Sebastian al escuchar todo esto. ¿Me pregunto si se opondría?

— ¡Todo!— un salto más pero parece aterrizar para hacer una ridícula pose—. ¡Lleno de emoción, _death_!— Hace una señal con su mano sacando la lengua.

¿De que le sirve hacer eso?

—Bien, sube primero a Aileen a uno de esos balcones.

— ¡Por supuesto!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encuentro en el hombro de Grell, sosteniendome por las piernas para no dejarme caer.

— ¡No me sueltes!—le suplico.

Mis cabellos se alborotan al ir subiendo, Grell descansa en cada balcón y lo que más temo es que vaya a golpearme con alguno de los barrotes de acero. Cuando llegamos, casi dejandome caer, me deja sentada en el balcón final.

—Pesas igual que una pluma—me dice indiferente por sus uñas.

La cabeza me da vueltas, veo dos Grell, el triple de barrotes de seguridad y la pared sigue moviendose.

— ¿Un shinigami vive mucho tiempo?

No logro verlo bien, sé que esta ahi pero no responde a mi pregunta.

—Bien, hay que entrar—ordena Ciel.

¿Ya está aquí? Dos siluetas frente a mi se inclinan para levantarme del piso. La puerta que da al balcón es de madera y tiene varios agujeros parecidos a los de una baka atravesando. El picaporte esta oxidado pero logra girar para permitirnos entrar. El pasillo esta iluminado por una misteriosa luz purpura y apenas dejandonos ver por donde caminar.

—Al fondo—avisa Grell—, me parece ver más luces y música verdaderamente alocada.

Nos detenemos a mitad del camino. No hablan entre si pero si intercambian miradas.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?—Le pregunta Ciel.

—Estaba trabajando cerca y de pronto tuve una sensación de que mi Sebas-chan andaba por estos lugares.

No sé nada sobre los shinigamis y resulta que tengo a uno frente a mi. ¿Serán buenos o malos? Ciel debe haberlo conocido hace tiempo, pues tiene la facha de no agradarle mucho pero los dos se tratan de manera neutral. No puedo creer que Grell sea un "Dios de la muerte", parece una persona común y corriente excepto por su sonrisa y en la forma que actua como una mujer.

—No me parece buena idea de que Aileen esté aqui. Yo, como un Shinigami reconocido a simple vista notaría de que con solo un empujón ella está en peligro.

Lo miro recelosa.

—No me importa—me cruzo de brazos.

La boca de Grell se tuerce en una fea mueca.

—Bien, sí quieren entrar, vamos y no pierdan más tiempo, quiero bailar con mi Sebas-chan.

Grell me jala por la mano obligándome a empezar a correr. Pasamos entre una cortina negra de seda, logrando entrar a una pista llena de personas bailando o incluso simplemente de pie platicando y fumando. Me suelto de la mano de Grell para ver en donde ha quedado Ciel.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

El ambiente tiene un extraño olor.

— ¿En dónde está Ciel?—Comienzo a preocuparme.

—Detrás de ti—me llaman por el hombro.

Pero, pero… Debo de darme un descanso, es obvio que mis nervios están a flor de piel, ¡pero yo no era tan así! No quisiera decir que Ciel es raro, pero…, sus amistades, su forma de ser no son comunes para un niño de trece años.

—Dios, este lugar está lleno de lujuria—exclama Grell con cierta fascinación.

Las personas alrededor ya no caminan, y se dedican más a besuquearse desesperadamente casi comiéndose para poder satisfacerse.

—Aquí no está Sebastian—asegura Ciel y a ambos nos empuja para salir de aquí.

Los gritos incrementan y no creo que sean exactamente de espanto. No sé si sea el mismo pasillo a donde regresamos, pero en esta ya hay más puertas a las que corresponden a las de unas habitaciones.

— ¿Ascensor o escaleras?—pregunta el supuesto novio de Sebastian.

Tenemos esos dos caminos y Ciel sin responderle se dirige a las escaleras. Me apresuro a seguirlo, pero Grell me empuja para que él pueda pasar primero.

—El siguiente pasillo parece estar más tranquilo. Grell, tú encárgate de cuidar a Aileen.

Esto es injusto, Ciel tiene mi misma edad y nunca ha sido necesario que lo mantengan bajo extremo cuidado.

— ¿Y por qué yo tengo que cuidar a la mocosa?

En un escalo me tropiezo pero logro mantenerme con el suficiente equilibrio.

—Esta mocosa tiene nombre y es Aileen—le digo casi gritando, pero logro controlarme. Mi mano se estira un poco tocando su bello cabello rojo, tengo la tentación de jalarlo, pero no, jamás haría una maldad de tal grado, además, podría caerse y llevarse a Ciel en el accidente. Mejor nunca tratare de hacer experimentos.

La siguiente pista de baile en el piso de abajo es mucho más grande, más repleta de personas y con música distinta.

—Momento de buscar a mi Sebas-chan—Grell se frota las manos.

Una gran multitud de adultos llegan para reunirse a bailar, separándome de ellos y empujándome para ir a otra dirección.

— ¡Hey!—Trato de salir, pero la corriente de personas me lleva con gran fuerza.

¿No se impresionan de ver a una niña en este lugar? Miro cada uno de los rostros; sonríen de manera tétrica y sus ojos brillan de un color amarillo poco singular. Nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia pero continúan empujándome. Me pisan, jalan de mis cabellos y de un momento a otro siento que me derrumbaré y caeré. Mis propios pies se atoran entre sí haciéndome caer de espaldas, pero afortunadamente chocando con alguien para sostenerme.

—Señorita Aileen—me llama Sebastian.

Su mano aprieta mi antebrazo y me saca de entre la multitud. Vuelvo a respirar normalmente.

—Gracias—tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunta de manera atenta.

Asiento. No me atrevo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Un tipo llamado Grell te está buscando.

Veo como su mano se forma en un fuerte puño… de enojo. Visualizo a Ciel corriendo hacia acá al igual que Grell, derrochando amor por cada poro de su piel.

— ¡SEEEBAAS-CHAAAAAAN!—Salta con los brazos abiertos hacia él.

El hábil mayordomo da un paso a su izquierda, esquivándolo. Grell sale volando hacia uno de esos comunes sillones rojos. Me tapo la boca para no reírme.

— ¡QUÉ MALO ERES CONMIGO, SEBAS-CHAN!

Sebastian lo sigue ignorando.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? ¿En dónde está el Sepulturero?—Ciel se acerca para preguntarle.

Tiene razón. ¿En donde esta ese hombre sonriente? Se supone que ellos andarían juntos para investigar.

—Hasta ahora los únicos sospechosos se han retirado. El Sepulturero dijo que tenía que atender otro asunto.

Grell se cuelga como chimpancé del brazo de Sebastian. Definitivamente esta enamorado perdidamente de él.

—Sebas-chan. ¿No me extrañaste?

—No tengo motivo para dar por afirmada a esa pregunta—sonríe de manera agria.

La música se detiene por unos segundos para comenzar de otra manera, más leta y misteriosa. Los tacones de una mujer se escuchan acercándose. Sebastian me coloca detrás de él escondiéndome al igual que Ciel. Alguien ya debe hacerse enterado de los niños colados en el edificio.

— ¡Vaya! El hombre más elegante que he visto aquí.

Hay una mujer hablando con ellos y de seguro nos echara en cuanto nos vea.

— ¡Oh!, tu cabello rojo—lo más seguro es que se esté refiriendo a Grell—. Umm, es un poco pasado de moda.

El piso tiembla por los constantes saltos del "pelirrojo" enojado. No replica nada pero se muerde las mangas de su abrigo… también de color rojo. Viéndolo bien, viste varias cosas en color rojo. Mira con rabia a la mujer que continua conversando con Sebastian.

—Vamos a ver—su cara se asoma para lograr vernos. Ciel no está asustado, en cambio yo estoy a punto de morderme las uñas de la tensión sobre acumulada—. No lo puedo creer. ¿Niños? Tendré que reportar eso.

Supongo que… una vez más me golpeare contra el contenedor de basura.

—No será necesario, solo estamos buscando al líder de este club—justifica de buena manera Sebastian.

Grell pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y aprieta como si fuera a comenzar a hacerme un masaje, pero no lo es, esta conteniendo todo su odio en mí, ¡y duele MUCHO! Siento que me romperé en dos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Ustedes son unos ingenuos? Nadie puede ver a los líderes a menos de que ellos decidan bajar a alguno de los pisos. Perdón sí no pude ayudarlos—se acerca al rostro de Sebastian como tentando a besarlo—, soy la única que sabe el código del último piso suite y no quiero dejar pasarlos.

¡Qué gran ayuda! Es una chica rubia idiota. Lo peor, su manera de vestir es… sin palabras. Una minifalda con medias de liguero y una blusa dejando mostrar todo. Casi todo.

— ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos?—pregunta de manera inocente Sebastian—. Podrias ser bien recompensada.

¿Qué tratará de decir con eso? La rubia sonríe de manera satisfactoria.

—Sí es para una buena recompensa, acepto.

Dinero, definitivamente quiere dinero.

—Muy bien—Sebastian la toma por la mano—. ¿Conoces algún lugar tranquilo donde "conversar"?

—Claro y por favor, llamame Stephanie.

No sé si debería ponerme a cantar o distraerme haciéndole alguna maldad a Grell. Ciel está sentado a mi lado derecho y el pelirrojo afeminado a mi derecha. Todos en el pasillo. Enfrente de la habitación en donde Sebastian y Stephanie están haciendo algo. Digo algo, por no especificar mucho.

— ¡Continua!—se oye un grito de Stephanie.

Golpes, rechinidos, cosas cayéndose, ahora esos son los sonidos a nuestro alrededor. Tengo escalofríos, este ambiente hace que me sienta verdaderamente enferma. Si en cualquier momento vomito, ya saben cuál es la causa.

— ¡GRRRR!—Grell suelta un gran gruñido—. ¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME HACE ESTO SEBAS-CHAN!

Me imagino el pobre corazón de él: Rompiéndose en muchos y muy pequeños pedazos. No llora, pero me preocupa cómo debe sentirse internamente. Me pregunto si los Shinigamis podrán tener una hemorragia cerebral provocada por el enojo. Su rostro esta del mismo color de su cabello y parece estar echando humo por los oídos.

— ¡No te detengas! ¡Lleguemos al paraíso!

Vomitare y es en serio. Me abrazo a mis piernas y escondo mi rostro. Quisiera quedarme sorda.

— ¿Estás bien?—me pregunta Ciel.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que Sebastian se preste para esto—susurro un tanto sorprendida.

—Es su estrategia.

Grell pega su cabeza repetidas veces contra la motosierra.

— ¡Ahh!—Más escándalo de Stephanie.

Diez segundos después el silencio del pasillo vuelve a la normalidad y a lo lejos la música apenas logra escucharse.

—No pareces perturbado—me acerco para susurrarle al oído a Ciel—, no tanto como Grell o yo.

Me mira indiferente. Debe estar diciendo: "Sigues siendo una rara".

La cerradura de una llave se oye girar y es de la puerta por donde Sebastian y la rubia entraron juntos. Y ahí está él, el primero en salir con una ligera sonrisa que delata algo. Se acomoda su corbata y se acerca a nosotros.

—Perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar, joven Amo, la señorita Stephanie está dispuesta a llevarnos al último piso para conocer a los lideres.

Miro a Sebastian de diferente forma, tiene buenos modales, es caballeroso pero ahora con tal convencer a una mujer es capaz de hacer… eso. Nuestras miradas se conectan, yo rápido tengo que desviarla simulando que nunca lo estuve observando.

—Grr, odio este tipo de métodos—se queja Grell.

Stephanie sale minutos después de Sebastian. Su cabello esta fuera de lugar y parece eclipsada por algo.

—Solo síganme—nos indica.

Subimos por el ascensor, y por desgracia yo soy la más apretada en el pequeño espacio que hay dentro. La motosierra de Grell esta escasos centímetros de mi cara, a un lado esta Sebastian y en frente y a espaldas de mi esta Ciel. Me recorro hacia una esquina para estar más cómoda. Admiro el coraje que tiene Grell para estarle lanzando dagas con la mirada a la rubia creída delante de todos nosotros. Le podría dar el consejo de: "Vamos, tienes una motosierra, y eres un Dios de la muerte, puedes vengarte", pero no quiero verme involucrada y tampoco ver la sangre volando.

El ascensor sube con lentitud creando un espacio bastante incomodo entre los cinco. Fijo mi vista en los delgados brazos de Stephanie; tiene unos pequeños tatuajes y cicatrices que ya deben tener bastante tiempo. Patético pero cierto, todos aquí guardamos un secreto… No, creo que Grell no.

Las puertas se abren dejando salir uno a uno al nuevo piso. Este luce mucho más elegante, con paredes de colores vivos y una imponente alfombra por todo el piso. Soy la única que se queda atrás observando lo que me voy encontrando.

—Mi jefe está más adelante así que les advierto que sí pregunta, ustedes solo vinieron por el "tranquilizante"—explica Stephanie y luce un poco nerviosa.

A ver, ¿qué hay de Ciel y de mi? No creo que sea conveniente fingir que dos niños están aquí por un poco de esa supuesta droga, supongo.

Mi vejiga comienza a incomodarme con el asunto de "voy a explotar, estoy rebasando el límite". Mi paso se disminuye, es tan difícil… seguir su ritmo. Sabía que no debía tomar aquella agua deliciosa de frambuesas que preparo Sebastian (¡Ja!, me tome toda la jarra). Milagrosamente en una de las desviaciones de este pasillo dice "WC"; me detengo en seco mirando a ellos y enseguida al lugar de salvación de mi pobre vejiga.

Si a Stephanie no le asusta una motosierra de un Shinigami, no creo que se sorprendan de mi desaparición por algunos minutos. Entro al pasillo buscando la puerta que indique el baño de las mujeres; doy tres pasos más para llegar a mi destino pero…. Pero… Me topo con un hombre de largo cabello cobrizo hablando por teléfono. Por instinto de protección, me doy la media vuelta para huir antes de que me meta en problemas… (Nuevamente el pero en el asunto), su mano alcanza a tomarme por el brazo, lastimándome por sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel.

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

¿Debería responder? Mi boca se ha quedado sin habla.

—Estas en muchos problemas, mocosa.

Me arrastra por el pasillo, miro a través de mi hombro esperanzada de ver a los chicos. Ya nadie esta. Estoy perdida.

Me obliga a entrar en una habitación oscura, cuando enciende la luz solo puedo describir el desastre que hay.

Saca una silla de madera, obligándome a sentarme y a colocar mis manos por detrás para amarrarlas.

—Date por perdida—me amenaza con voz ronca.

No puedo hablar, ni siquiera tengo ganas de gritar. Fuma un cigarrillo y rápido lo deja en el cenicero con forma de mano cadavérica. Saca su teléfono y marca un número con la tensión saliendo por cada poro de su piel.

—Ray, ¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo permitiste dejar entrar a una niña?!... ¡No lo niegues! Me encontré con una mocosa de doce o trece años rondando en el último piso… ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si Max la haya encontrado, no?

Algo en mi estomago me molesta al escucharlo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Agradece que te salve el trasero, no solo de Max sino del presumido de Keller… Pronto hablaremos, imbécil.

Cuelga para llamar a otro número.

—Frank, emm, necesito hablar con Max… ¿Cómo que está ocupado?... Escucha tengo que contarle una historia—me mira—, ¡dije que tengo que hablar con él!... Bien, bien, cuando se desocupe dile que tenemos una perfecta donadora de órganos.

Todo el cuerpo se me congela.

—También dile a Keller, ya inventaré alguna otra historia.

Cuelga, lanza el teléfono a uno de los sillones que nos rodean para acercarse a mi lado.

—Pudiste meternos en muchos problemas—saca su pistola y la bordea por mi rostro—. ¿Acaso eres muda?

Mis dientes castañean, pero logro hablar.

—No.

— ¿No tienes miedo?

—No.

¡Una mentira totalmente hecha y derecha! Estoy mintiendo por todos los cielos, dentro de mi todas mis alertas de defensa están fuera de control. Lo peor de esto que es improbable que logren encontrarme.

—Tus ojos no son comunes, supongo que tus padres debieron tener los ojos marrones y verdes.

En realidad, ambos tenían ojos marrones, no tengo una explicación para mi otro ojo.

—Valdrán mucho dinero—me sonríe.

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando entrar a otro hombre, también armado.

— ¡No debes tener a esa niña aquí!—grita al tiempo de que también cierra la puerta.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! Admite que solo quieres llevarte una parte del crédito.

¿Quién será? ¿Ray o Frank?

—No seas estúpido, ¿cómo puedes aprovecharte de una niña de esa manera? Si Max sabe que la tienes aquí y atada…

El sujeto que me capturo se empieza a burlar.

—Es solo una niña. Mira sus ojos—me sujeta por la barbilla obligándome a mirar al otro hombre—, sí logramos venderla sería por mucho dinero, es solo inventar una historia con tal de que Max o el mismo Keller no nos metan en problemas. Frank, ¡no seas ingenuo!

Frank desata mis manos fulminando con la mirada a… como se llame.

— ¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí?

Trago saliva, puedo oir los latidos de mi corazón.

—Pues…. Pu-pude subir por un balcón.

Los dos se quedan estupefactos.

— ¡¿Cuál era el motivo para entrar aquí?!—me grita el "como se llame".

—No le grites—lo regaña Frank.

Inventa algo lógico, Aileen…

—Necesitaba usar el baño.

"Como se llame" entra en cólera. Me jala por los cabellos haciendo caer al suelo.

— ¡Para eso tenias un excelente callejón!—vocifera lastimándome los oídos.

Su pie va directo contra mi estomago. Suelto un escandaloso grito de dolor perdiendo el aire que tenía.

—Henry…—lo llama Frank.

— ¡Tú no te metas!

Me hago un ovillo tratando de protegerme, pero ya no me golpea. Veo la luz de la calle reflejada en el balcón… No puedo respirar.

—Eres un animal, sí la matas ya no tendremos el dinero que quieres.

Me arrastro hacia el balcón, aprovechando que empiezan a discutir. Tengo que escapar, bajar es una buena opción y no me importa lo tan alto que este, ya se me ocurrirá algo ingenioso.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿TENDREMOS?! Es mi dinero.

—Sabes que somos socios, sí te niegas a hacer tal negocio conmigo entonces Max sabrá la verdad.

Siento como me detienen tomándome por la ropa y alzándome hacia arriba. El tal Henry camina hacia el balcón dejándome en una peligrosa pendiente hacia el fondo del callejón. Todo comienza a darme vueltas.

—Pues entonces prefiero que esta mocosa muera antes de compartir mi dinero contigo.

Me agarro fuerte de su antebrazo, muerta de pánico. Estoy suspendida en el aire, ¡en cualquier momento me puede soltar!

—No por favor—suplico nerviosa.

— ¡Henry estás loco!

Mis manos se resbalan por lo sudorosas que están. Si continúo así, llegará el momento que caiga para morir.

De nueva cuenta la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Sebastian en el umbral con los ojos de distinto color pero demasiado intensos. Su sonrisa provoca escalofríos y una extraña oscuridad empieza a envolver la pequeña habitación. Golpea a Frank y corriendo viene hacia acá, dispuesto a atacar a Henry. Él me suelta antes de que llegue. Todo pasa tan lento, vuelvo a gritar y contemplo todo lo que va pasando ante mis ojos.

— ¡Aileen!—se oye un grito de Ciel.

La oscuridad se expande envolviéndome en una sobra al caer al vacío. No vuelvo a escuchar nada.

* * *

Enfrente de mi esta mi aldea. Los niños corren jugando a atraparse. El anochecer se acerca, Julianne está a mi lado sosteniendo una pelota azul. Corre detrás de los demás niños, apenas puede porque sus bastones son lo suficientemente molestos para poder cargarlos. Parece no importarle eso.

— ¡Aileen! La vieja Marie va a contar historias en la fogata. ¡Vamos!

Sonrío llena de entusiasmo. Los sigo hasta la casa de la vieja Marie para recibir nuestra cena. Pan de trigo con un vaso de leche de cabra traída directo desde la granja de los Marshalls. Me siento junto con mi hermana, pensando en el señor Marshall. Ciel, Sebastian y yo habíamos robado su auto. ¿Qué sucede aquí? Doy la primera mordida a mi pan. Se me ha ido completamente el apetito.

—Buenas noches, niños. ¿Quieren una nueva historia?

Varios niños contestan, incluyendo a Julianne, pero yo no.

—Muy bien, sigan cenando mientras escuchan—carraspea un poco—. Bien, aquí les va una pregunta sencilla: ¿Creen en los ángeles?

Nadie responde en esta ocasión, todos quedan dudosos de su respuesta.

—Pues hubo un tiempo en el que los ángeles no eran ni buenos ni malos. Ellos, seres sagrados siempre han buscado la limpieza de las almas, no solo por el mandamiento de Dios sino que ellos mismos trataban de tener el control, se obsesionaban con lo limpio y puro que podía ser el mundo. Hay personas las cuales no pueden estar totalmente limpias e incluso para quitar ese ligerísimo error de la humanidad, preferían matarlas.

Pequeñas exclamaciones se oyen alrededor.

—Nadie de nosotros está limpio y es por eso que no deben salir hacia el bosque después de las diez. Los ángeles querrán que todo esté limpio y por lo tanto… querrán capturarlos.

El bosque ya está envuelto en la oscuridad, los niños se abrazan entre ellos tratando de no asustarse. La vieja Marie llora un poco para después reírse de uno de los chistes que cuentan los niños pequeños.

—Hora de dormir…

Me recuesto en mi pequeña cama, la habitación ya está a oscuras y la única luz que entra es el de la luna. Todos duermen a excepción mía. Los niños que no tienen padres o tutores duermen en esta casa, una de las más grandes de la aldea. Estoy sola, mis pensamientos me están confundiendo. Esta aldea había sido destruida. ¿Qué hago aquí? Posiblemente todo fue un sueño…


	9. Capitulo 9

Oigo voces pero no sé de donde provienen. No creo que siga en la aldea, todo fue destruido, todos huyeron. Y bien, ¿en dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada, pensándolo bien, no recuerdo nada antes de mi… caída. Esperen, ¿me caí? Entonces lo más probable es que ahora este muerta. No. No puede ser, además, ¿por qué estaría hablando conmigo misma? Estoy alucinando. Me concentraré, sé que estoy pensando pero no puedo ver ni mover mis brazos y piernas. Pongo atención absoluta a las voces que me rodean.

—Oh, pequeña Aileen, tan indefensa y a un paso de morir—la voz del Sepulturero parece alabar a algo o alguien.

—Deberías dejarla en paz, si la mantienes así podrías prolongar su coma—habla Ciel.

¿Quién está en coma? Apenas estoy sintiendo unos brazos rodeándome y sujetándome firmemente.

—Bocchan—la voz de Sebastian suena grave—. Al parecer los dueños del club han estado más cercas de lo que creíamos.

—Lo sé, Aileen tuvo contacto visual con uno de ellos y eso me preocupa. "Gracias" a ella no pudiste terminar tu trabajo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, joven Amo, pero no le he informado bien—se oyen unas cantas hojas caer—. El investigador Max Freeman es uno de los principales líderes que controlan el club, junto con alguien llamado Keller, que no es simplemente un hombre.

¡Con razón hablaban tanto de "Max" y de ese tal Keller! Es un maldito traicionero, ¿cómo es que puede trabajar para la policía? Y, ¿por qué yo no me puedo mover?

— ¿Estás diciendo que no era una equivocación la presencia de esa persona?

Una risilla se le logra escapar.

— ¡Sebastian!

—Conde Phantomhive—el Sepulturero habla de manera baja—. Las predicciones que tenían están uniéndose poco a poco al rompecabezas.

El golpe a un mueble y pasas apresurados se oyen ahora.

—Tenemos que investigar absolutamente todo sobre ese tal Max Freeman y Keller… Sepulturero, tu encárgate de averiguar qué tipo de droga es la que ocasiona muertes en ese club.

Varios segundos de silencio después…

— ¿Qué hay de Aileen?—pregunta el Sepulturero.

El suspiro de Ciel es fácil de escuchar.

—Aun es de madrugada y no podemos dejarla sola, además Grell… En fin, mañana a primera hora saldremos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

La cabeza me duele, y alguien la esta acariciando con suma delicadeza y cariño. ¡Por favor quiero moverme!

—Joven Amo, ¿cree que haya más ángeles involucrados? Ese sujeto Keller pareciera que solo trabaja con humanos.

¿Ángeles? ¡¿De qué rayos están hablando?!

—Sería lo más obvio, aunque todo puede cambiar.

Secretos, secretos y más secretos. ¿Qué ocultan estos tipos? Hablan de ángeles, ¿es en serio? Ya conocí a un Shinigami muy afeminado y ahora resulta que puede que haya ángeles relacionados con un club de lujuria y pecados. ¡Increíble! (Nótese mi sarcasmo).

—Creo que la pequeña Aileen comienza a despertarse—dice el Sepulturero.

Tengo calor, mi frente esta húmeda y los parpados me empiezan a pesar. Un sudor frío baja por mi nuca penetrando en mi espina dorsal. Empiezo a detectar cierta luz pero aun no abro los ojos.

— ¿Podrías dejarla sobre la cama?—dice molesto Ciel.

—Debemos ser delicados con ella. Debería estar complacido por mantenerla con usted, Conde Phantomhive.

Por fin puedo sentir mis brazos; llevo mi mano hasta mi frente limpiando el sudor que me molesta. Froto mis ojos y poco a poco los voy abriendo. Me duele horriblemente todo el cuerpo.

— ¿De qué tanto hablan?—balbuceo adormilada.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos encontrándome con la mano del Sepulturero sobre mi mejilla. Sus largas uñas están aparentando rasguñar levemente sobre mi piel. ¡Me tiene sobre él de nuevo abrazándome! No tengo las suficientes fuerzas para querer zafarme de sus brazos.

—Menos mal, ya estás bien—dice indiferente Ciel.

Siento mi cara muy fría así que no logro sonrojarme.

— ¿Cómo pudiste irte a otro lugar de un momento a otro? Estuviste a punto de morir, y es por eso que no terminamos…—Me mira enojado más lo que me ha dicho no me parece un regaño sí no una advertencia.

Bajo la mirada apenada.

—Bocchan, lo importante es que logramos encontrarla, además, nos guio a una de las pistas importantes.

Hablan de tantas cosas que ya me estoy sintiendo mareada. Aun es de noche, el Sepulturero me mantiene como si fuera una bebé y un niño y un mayordomo se quedan callados con expresiones similares.

— ¿Podría acostarme en la cama?—pregunto apretando los dientes.

—Je, je, je, claro—se levanta aun cargándome para depositarme con delicadeza en una de las camas.

Oh, por fin puedo moverme sin tener miedo de golpear a alguien. Tomo las sabanas que están a mi alcance para cubrirme.

—Señorita Aileen, ¿no tiene hambre?—me llama Sebastian.

—No.

Creo que se ha sentado en el borde de la cama. Su mano sube por mi brazo llegando a mi hombro para hacerme girar un poco.

— ¿Se siente mal?

Toco mi estomago en donde recibo la fuerte patada… me abstengo de quejarme. Hundo la cara en la almohada soportando el dolor.

— ¿Qué le sucedió mientras la mantuvieron atrapada?

Es vergonzoso platicarlo, fue tan simple volverme sumisa con ese sujeto que ni siquiera trate de hacer un esfuerzo más grande por escaparme al principio.

—Me dieron una patada—suelto todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones.

— ¿En dónde?—pregunta Ciel.

—El estomago.

Sebastian toma mi mano.

— ¿Puedo revisar?

Asiento.

Me acomoda de manera que quede acostada mirando al techo. Retira las sabanas para poder subirme un poco la blusa con todo y la sudadera que llevo. La cara del Sepulturero cambia drásticamente.

—Un gran hematoma—dice Sebastian y parece no agradarle.

—Menos mal murieron esos insensibles—exclama el Sepulturero comenzando a sacar algo del interior de su saco. Un envase lleno de… ¿galletas en forma de hueso? ¡ESPEREN! ¡MURIERON ESOS DOS TIPOS LLAMADOS FRANK Y HENRY!

— ¡¿Mataron a los contrabandistas?!—se me escapa el grito, trato de incorporarme pero Sebastian me obliga a mantenerme acostada.

—No podíamos dejarlos así como así, te vieron y pudieron meternos en muchos problemas—justifica Ciel.

La puerta se abre sobresaltándome solo a mí. Ha llegado Grell.

—Tarde mucho en poder encontrar este horrible hotel—se queja.

Todos mantienen el silencio, viendo como viene hacia acá con apariencia de derrumbarse por el cansancio.

— ¡AHH!—grita al ver al sepulturero—. ¡Creí que era una broma lo de tu visita!

Vaya, también se conocen.

—Parece que no te agrada mi presencia, je, je, je.

Grell se sonroja y sonríe bobamente.

— ¡Oh!, ¿por qué todos me tratan de una manera tan grosera? ¡Abrázame!

La mandíbula se me va hasta el suelo (literalmente porque aun sigo acostada); a Grell le gusta Sebastian y ahora resulta que también el Sepulturero. Debo descansar.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le paso a esa niña?

—Le dieron un golpe—explica Sebastian.

Mis ojos se enfocan un momento sobre mi estomago. Quedo momentáneamente shockeada al ver la enorme marca morada en mi piel. Apenas soy cociente de estar rodeada de hombres—uno no lo es tanto—; pero por Dios, qué vergüenza. Bajo mi blusa con muchísimo cuidado.

—Come esto—me ofrece el Sepulturero una de esas galletas en forma de hueso.

Difícilmente trago saliva.

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

Acerca la galleta, casi estrellándola en mi cara.

—Te sentirás mejor—repone.

—Bien, me rindo—la tomo pero sigo dudando—. ¿Son galletas para perro?

Se echa a reír cayéndose hacia atrás, muriéndose a carcajadas. Grell gruñe por su actitud y se marcha a sentar al sofá en donde descansa Sebastian. Se acomoda de manera provocativa tratando de llamar la atención del serio mayordomo.

—Señorita Aileen, le hará bien comer eso—Sebastian me quita por unos segundos la galleta para limpiarla con un pañuelo—. Cuando termine puede dormir.

Doy una mordida masticando lento y tratando de identificar los supuestos sabores de la "galleta". Sabe a carne combinada con harina, horneada; galleta o no, no tiene tan mal sabor como me esperaba.

—A partir de mañana tendrás que contarnos todo lo que sepas sobre tu aldea—Ciel se recuesta.

Me atraganto un poco.

—Estamos cerca del responsable—añade.

—Entiendo.

Termino de comer; le agradezco al Sepulturero por la galleta pero esta tan metido en sus risas tirado en el piso babeando por la boca. Sebastian tiene cara de repulsión al ver que no podrá descansar en su habitual sofá que apenas hace un día lo utilizo para dormir. Grell es un aprovechado… astuto.

—Apagare la luz, duerma bien, Bocchan, señorita Aileen.

La luz se apaga, el Sepulturero se calla y por fin puedo estar en tranquilidad.

— ¡SEBAS-CHAN!—Grita Grell con cierta exageración—. ¿No dormirás conmigo?

—No. Dormire en la sala, además no debemos perturbar a mi Joven Amo y a la señorita Aileen.

— ¿Ciel dormirá?—pregunta con interés.

—Señor Grell, no dejará dormir a los huéspedes, por favor, deje de hacer preguntas tan poco sensatas.

Sonrío para mis adentros.

—Eres un aburrido, Sebas-chan, espero que algún día logres comprender cuál es mi amor hacia a ti. Besos de buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—le contesto yo.

Cierro los ojos dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Me agrada mucho estar con todos ellos.


	10. Capitulo 10

Oigo voces pero no sé de donde provienen. No creo que siga en la aldea, todo fue destruido, todos huyeron. Y bien, ¿en dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada, pensándolo bien, no recuerdo nada antes de mi… caída. Esperen, ¿me caí? Entonces lo más probable es que ahora este muerta. No. No puede ser, además, ¿por qué estaría hablando conmigo misma? Estoy alucinando. Me concentraré, sé que estoy pensando pero no puedo ver ni mover mis brazos y piernas. Pongo atención absoluta a las voces que me rodean.

—Oh, pequeña Aileen, tan indefensa y a un paso de morir—la voz del Sepulturero parece alabar a algo o alguien.

—Deberías dejarla en paz, si la mantienes así podrías prolongar su coma—habla Ciel.

¿Quién está en coma? Apenas estoy sintiendo unos brazos rodeándome y sujetándome firmemente.

—Bocchan—la voz de Sebastian suena grave—. Al parecer los dueños del club han estado más cerca de lo que creíamos.

—Lo sé, Aileen tuvo contacto visual con uno de ellos y eso me preocupa. "Gracias" a ella no pudiste terminar tu trabajo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, joven Amo, pero no le he informado bien—se oyen unas cantas hojas caer—. El investigador Max Freeman es uno de los principales líderes que controlan el club, junto con alguien llamado Keller, que no es simplemente un hombre.

¡Con razón hablaban tanto de "Max" y de ese tal Keller! Es un maldito traicionero, ¿cómo es que puede trabajar para la policía? Y, ¿por qué yo no me puedo mover?

— ¿Estás diciendo que no era una equivocación la presencia de esa persona?

Una risilla se le logra escapar.

— ¡Sebastian!

—Conde Phantomhive—el Sepulturero habla de manera baja—. Las predicciones que tenían están uniéndose poco a poco al rompecabezas.

El golpe a un mueble y pasas apresurados se oyen ahora.

—Tenemos que investigar absolutamente todo sobre ese tal Max Freeman y Keller… Sepulturero, tu encárgate de averiguar qué tipo de droga es la que ocasiona muertes en ese club.

Varios segundos de silencio después…

— ¿Qué hay de Aileen?—pregunta el Sepulturero.

El suspiro de Ciel es fácil de escuchar.

—Aun es de madrugada y no podemos dejarla sola, además Grell… En fin, mañana a primera hora saldremos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

La cabeza me duele, y alguien la esta acariciando con suma delicadeza y cariño. ¡Por favor quiero moverme!

—Joven Amo, ¿cree que haya más ángeles involucrados? Ese sujeto Keller pareciera que solo trabaja con humanos.

¿Ángeles? ¡¿De qué rayos están hablando?!

—Sería lo más obvio, aunque todo puede cambiar.

Secretos, secretos y más secretos. ¿Qué ocultan estos tipos? Hablan de ángeles, ¿es en serio? Ya conocí a un Shinigami muy afeminado y ahora resulta que puede que haya ángeles relacionados con un club de lujuria y pecados. ¡Increíble! (Nótese mi sarcasmo).

—Creo que la pequeña Aileen comienza a despertarse—dice el Sepulturero.

Tengo calor, mi frente esta húmeda y los parpados me empiezan a pesar. Un sudor frío baja por mi nuca penetrando en mi espina dorsal. Empiezo a detectar cierta luz pero aun no abro los ojos.

— ¿Podrías dejarla sobre la cama?—dice molesto Ciel.

—Debemos ser delicados con ella. Debería estar complacido por mantenerla con usted, Conde Phantomhive.

Por fin puedo sentir mis brazos; llevo mi mano hasta mi frente limpiando el sudor que me molesta. Froto mis ojos y poco a poco los voy abriendo. Me duele horriblemente todo el cuerpo.

— ¿De qué tanto hablan?—balbuceo adormilada.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos encontrándome con la mano del Sepulturero sobre mi mejilla. Sus largas uñas están aparentando rasguñar levemente sobre mi piel. ¡Me tiene sobre él de nuevo abrazándome! No tengo las suficientes fuerzas para querer zafarme de sus brazos.

—Menos mal, ya estás bien—dice indiferente Ciel.

Siento mi cara muy fría así que no logro sonrojarme.

— ¿Cómo pudiste irte a otro lugar de un momento a otro? Estuviste a punto de morir, y es por eso que no terminamos…—Me mira enojado más lo que me ha dicho no me parece un regaño sí no una advertencia.

Bajo la mirada apenada.

—Bocchan, lo importante es que logramos encontrarla, además, nos guio a una de las pistas importantes.

Hablan de tantas cosas que ya me estoy sintiendo mareada. Aun es de noche, el Sepulturero me mantiene como si fuera una bebé y un niño y un mayordomo se quedan callados con expresiones similares.

— ¿Podría acostarme en la cama?—pregunto apretando los dientes.

—Je, je, je, claro—se levanta aun cargándome para depositarme con delicadeza en una de las camas.

Oh, por fin puedo moverme sin tener miedo de golpear a alguien. Tomo las sabanas que están a mi alcance para cubrirme.

—Señorita Aileen, ¿no tiene hambre?—me llama Sebastian.

—No.

Creo que se ha sentado en el borde de la cama. Su mano sube por mi brazo llegando a mi hombro para hacerme girar un poco.

— ¿Se siente mal?

Toco mi estomago en donde recibo la fuerte patada… me abstengo de quejarme. Hundo la cara en la almohada soportando el dolor.

— ¿Qué le sucedió mientras la mantuvieron atrapada?

Es vergonzoso platicarlo, fue tan simple volverme sumisa con ese sujeto que ni siquiera trate de hacer un esfuerzo más grande por escaparme al principio.

—Me dieron una patada—suelto todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones.

— ¿En dónde?—pregunta Ciel.

—El estomago.

Sebastian toma mi mano.

— ¿Puedo revisar?

Asiento.

Me acomoda de manera que quede acostada mirando al techo. Retira las sabanas para poder subirme un poco la blusa con todo y la sudadera que llevo. La cara del Sepulturero cambia drásticamente.

—Un gran hematoma—dice Sebastian y parece no agradarle.

—Menos mal murieron esos insensibles—exclama el Sepulturero comenzando a sacar algo del interior de su saco. Un envase lleno de… ¿galletas en forma de hueso? ¡ESPEREN! ¡MURIERON ESOS DOS TIPOS LLAMADOS FRANK Y HENRY!

— ¡¿Mataron a los contrabandistas?!—se me escapa el grito, trato de incorporarme pero Sebastian me obliga a mantenerme acostada.

—No podíamos dejarlos así como así, te vieron y pudieron meternos en muchos problemas—justifica Ciel.

La puerta se abre sobresaltándome solo a mí. Ha llegado Grell.

—Tarde mucho en poder encontrar este horrible hotel—se queja.

Todos mantienen el silencio, viendo como viene hacia acá con apariencia de derrumbarse por el cansancio.

— ¡AHH!—grita al ver al sepulturero—. ¡Creí que era una broma lo de tu visita!

Vaya, también se conocen.

—Parece que no te agrada mi presencia, je, je, je.

Grell se sonroja y sonríe bobamente.

— ¡Oh!, ¿por qué todos me tratan de una manera tan grosera? ¡Abrázame!

La mandíbula se me va hasta el suelo (literalmente porque aun sigo acostada); a Grell le gusta Sebastian y ahora resulta que también el Sepulturero. Debo descansar.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le paso a esa niña?

—Le dieron un golpe—explica Sebastian.

Mis ojos se enfocan un momento sobre mi estomago. Quedo momentáneamente shockeada al ver la enorme marca morada en mi piel. Apenas soy cociente de estar rodeada de hombres—uno no lo es tanto—; pero por Dios, qué vergüenza. Bajo mi blusa con muchísimo cuidado.

—Come esto—me ofrece el Sepulturero una de esas galletas en forma de hueso.

Difícilmente trago saliva.

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

Acerca la galleta, casi estrellándola en mi cara.

—Te sentirás mejor—repone.

—Bien, me rindo—la tomo pero sigo dudando—. ¿Son galletas para perro?

Se echa a reír cayéndose hacia atrás, muriéndose a carcajadas. Grell gruñe por su actitud y se marcha a sentar al sofá en donde descansa Sebastian. Se acomoda de manera provocativa tratando de llamar la atención del serio mayordomo.

—Señorita Aileen, le hará bien comer eso—Sebastian me quita por unos segundos la galleta para limpiarla con un pañuelo—. Cuando termine puede dormir.

Doy una mordida masticando lento y tratando de identificar los supuestos sabores de la "galleta". Sabe a carne combinada con harina, horneada; galleta o no, no tiene tan mal sabor como me esperaba.

—A partir de mañana tendrás que contarnos todo lo que sepas sobre tu aldea—Ciel se recuesta.

Me atraganto un poco.

—Estamos cerca del responsable—añade.

—Entiendo.

Termino de comer; le agradezco al Sepulturero por la galleta pero esta tan metido en sus risas tirado en el piso babeando por la boca. Sebastian tiene cara de repulsión al ver que no podrá descansar en su habitual sofá que apenas hace un día lo utilizo para dormir. Grell es un aprovechado… astuto.

—Apagare la luz, duerma bien, Bocchan, señorita Aileen.

La luz se apaga, el Sepulturero se calla y por fin puedo estar en tranquilidad.

— ¡SEBAS-CHAN!—Grita Grell con cierta exageración—. ¿No dormirás conmigo?

—No. Dormire en la sala, además no debemos perturbar a mi Joven Amo y a la señorita Aileen.

— ¿Ciel dormirá?—pregunta con interés.

—Señor Grell, no dejará dormir a los huéspedes, por favor, deje de hacer preguntas tan poco sensatas.

Sonrío para mis adentros.

—Eres un aburrido, Sebas-chan, espero que algún día logres comprender cuál es mi amor hacia a ti. Besos de buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—le contesto yo.

Cierro los ojos dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Me agrada mucho estar con todos ellos.


	11. Capitulo 11

El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso, Ciel pensó en lo peor: Aileen había escapado. Antes de asegurarse de lo imaginado, tomo toda la información que necesitaba.

Camino por los pasillos buscándola, pero ya no había rastro de ella. "Maldita", pensó y comenzó a enfurecerse, pero solo fue por un momento ya que le preocupaba más en donde podía encontrarse. En el siguiente salón se reencontró con Sebastian llevando un montón de papeles.

—Se escapo. La muy tonta se escapo—Ciel trataba de parecer enojado. Su mayordomo sonreía, no tanto de la impresión sino por lo distraído que había sido su amo.

—Creí que estaría bien bajo su cuidado—la sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó.

A Ciel le irritaba su sarcasmo.

—También fue tu culpa, es solo una niña. ¿Cómo puede ser que no nos diéramos cuenta? Es hora de irnos.

El ambiente era tenso, sabían muy bien lo que implicaría que Aileen anduviera perdida en una ciudad como Londres.

—Me pregunto cuales fueron sus motivos para volver a escapar—Sebastian formulo esa pregunta haciendo dudar también a Ciel.

—Tenemos que encontrarla, antes de que sea tarde.

Interrogaron a la encargada de la biblioteca, pero no presto la suficiente atención cuando salió la pequeña. Afuera llovía y lo más probable para ellos, es que estuviera resguardada en algún negocio no muy lejano de ahí.

"Aileen, eres una maldita", volvió a pensar Ciel antes de comenzar a correr por la calle.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Perdon por el anterior capitulo, fue muy cortito U_u pero este si es bastante largo! :D**

* * *

Alguien se ríe muy fuerte y al menos, eso me ayuda a abrir los ojos. La cabeza me da punzadas de dolor, todo me da un giro pero logro controlarme. La luz de la habitación es tenue conforme me voy adaptando al lugar. Me incorporo un poco exaltada; estoy en una habitación de colores extravagantes, en una cama enorme llena de cojines negros y blancos. No llevo mucho tiempo aquí ya que mi falda sigue húmeda.

— ¡Dije que me pasaras a Keller!—grita un hombre afuera de la habitación.

Me quedo inmóvil, como si eso me sirviera de pura protección. Por debajo de la puerta se ve la sombra de alguien caminando de un lado a otro.

— ¡Keller! Hola, oye, tengo muy buenas noticias.

Oh, no, OH NO… Entonces el "buen y servicial investigador" que conocí hace un día es un maldito dueño de un club comerciante de drogas y demás cosas. Explotaré del enojo. La bilis sube por mi garganta, vomitare si es necesario.

Un niño y un mayordomo, farsantes.

Un investigador "servicial", corrupto.

¿Qué sigue? ¿Una persona que puede convertirse en perro?

Salgo de la cama tirando todos (bueno, la mayoría) de los cojines al piso. Quedo de pie a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, esperando a que hable más.

—La mocosa que apareció en los videos… si, la que logro entrar y la única que estuvo en la habitación de Henry antes de morir…

¿Por qué todos me llaman mocosa?

—Te digo que tienes que venir, ella debe ser la que estás buscando.

Diablos, estos sujetos están locos y no dudo que si quieren hacerme daño, lo harán, no les importara que sea una chiquilla en plena pubertad. ¿Por qué me estoy espantando a mi misma?

—Keller, eres el mejor.

Miro a mí alrededor optando mis posibilidades de escapar de aquí: absolutamente cero. Hay una enorme ventana, pero tiene candados; el ducto de la ventilación está muy alto, impidiéndome pensar en esa oportunidad de salida.

Me rindo, no tengo otro plan de escapatoria. Ya tendré tiempo para despejar mi mente, lo importante es prestar atención a lo que me rodea: pocos muebles, los cojines que tiré, un sándwich enlamado y los zapatos de un hombre.

—No tardes, quiero ver la expresión de tu cara cuando la veas.

El silencio vuelve estar presente; la cerradura de la puerta se mueve pero por instinto corro a colocar el seguro.

— ¡Abre la puerta!—comienza a golpear.

No respondo, me ha llegado el extraño cambio de idea, tratare de abrir el maldito ducto de ventilación. Arrastro una silla para tomar un poco de altura, mis manos apenas alcanzan a tomar la rejilla.

—Tranquila Aileen, tengo las llaves.

Mierda, tengo que abrir esto. Solo hay dos tornillos mal puestos, tengo un montón de probabilidades de poder escapar… hacia un laberinto de un lugar al que desconozco totalmente. La puerta está a punto de abrirse cuando la silla se me resbala haciéndome caer de manera dolorosa.

— ¡Au!—me quejo por unos segundos pero me muerdo la mano para callarme.

La puerta al fin está abierta y con Max en el umbral haciendo girar las llaves de manera ruidosa.

—Solo llevas unas horas aquí y mira el desastre que has hecho.

Ruedo los ojos. Si quiere fastidiarme que mejor no lo intente, me volveré loca tratando de morderlo.

Me muevo con tal de levantarme, pero no puedo, me duele mucho el pie.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿sabes?—cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Se acerca tomándome entre brazos y me levanta del piso para regresarme a la cama. Estoy muerta del miedo, tantas cosas pueden pasar por la cabeza de este hombre.

—Creí que trabajabas para la policía—murmuro temerosa.

Suelta una carcajada animada, toma mi pie para quitarme el zapato y empezar a masajearlo. ¡QUIERO ESTRAGULARLO!

—Soy investigador, simplemente tengo una infinidad de trabajos los cuales me benefician mucho más y mejor.

Qué idiota.

—Pero no hablemos de eso—toma mi otro pie y también me quita el zapato—. Sí crees que después de interrogarte podrás irte, estás muy equivocada.

Tierra, por favor, trágame de una vez. Suelta mi pie, estúpido corrupto.

—Bien, comienza, no tengo tu tiempo—espeto.

Una línea más en mi volumen de voz y por poco le grito.

—Bien, veamos—queda pensativo—. ¿Qué hacías en el club nocturno "Los infinitos se unen en la cruz" ayer por la noche?

No abras completamente el pico, Aileen, recuerda en NO confiar en nadie.

— ¿Los infinitos se unen en la cruz?—pregunto inocente.

Su sonrisa se borra.

—Sabes muy bien en donde te encontrabas.

Mi expresión sigue siendo la misma: ni impresionada ni asustada.

—Solo entre ahí para utilizar el baño—replico.

— ¿En serio?—responde con sarcasmo—. ¿Y cómo entraste?

—Por uno de los balcones.

Sacudo mi pie para que me suelte pero ni eso me ayuda a liberarme un poco.

—Debes saltar muy alto para haber alcanzado a llegar a uno de los primeros balcones.

Frunzo el ceño, molesta.

— ¿Podrías dejar mi pie en paz? No estoy lastimada—le retiro la mano de mala gana.

Sonríe pícaramente, deja mi pie tranquilo más sin embargo toma asiento en la cama invadiendo un poco del espacio libre que hacía sentirme cómoda.

—Pareciera que eres una niña a la que le gusta meterse en problemas.

No contesto nada, mantengo mi vista fija en su mano volviendo a jugar con las llaves.

—La primera vez que te conocí estabas acompañada de un hombre y un niño de tu edad. ¿Quiénes son? Ellos también aparecen en las cámaras de seguridad del club.

Me muerdo la lengua.

—Nadie importante.

Alza ambas cejas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los seguías a todas partes? Y ellos parecían tenerte bien resguardada.

—Eso no significa nada, solo me usaron para poder llegar a Londres.

"¡Mentira, mentira!", me grita una vocecita interna chocante; "¿no recuerdas lo que te dijeron mientras se encontraban en el bosque?":

_… ¿Saben? Aun queda bastante camino hacia Londres si nos dirigimos a pie._

_Claro, tú eres el principal problema para viajar._

Yo era el principal problema… Mi cabeza está hecha un revoltijo.

—Los conoces muy bien. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Podria decirle los nombres que usan de identificación falsa, pero no quisiera meterlos en problemas (más de los que tienen).

—No lo sé.

Max se levanta de golpe con cara de estupefacción. Parece estúpido.

— ¿Estas bromeando?—ríe amargamente—. No puedo creer que estuvieras al lado de dos extraños y no te molestara en lo absoluto, ¿y ahora? Me tienes miedo después de que me he presentado contigo, pequeña.

Le sonrío de manera sarcástica.

—Ellos no me obligaron a aspirar alguna droga para dormirme.

Ahora su rostro es de puro enojo.

—Si hablas así frente a Keller et arrepentirás rápido.

Se aleja hacia la puerta sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas. Cuando sale, azota tan fuerte la puerta que aun retumba con fuerza en mis oídos. Una chispa caracteriza el miedo que ahora le tengo a Max, pero no es la suficiente.

Debo seguir intentando salir por el ducto.

No importa cuántas caídas tenga.

Saldré de aquí y hare todo lo posible por encontrar a Julianne.

Cada minuto se me hace una eternidad de tortura. Las voces se escuchan de aquí a allá; mis manos tiemblan de nerviosismo y me es muy difícil sacar los tornillos. Me pregunto si "Ciel y Sebastian" se preguntaran en donde me encuentro. Ojala nunca hubiera visto aquellos periódicos.

—Keller, por fin estas aquí.

Maldito escandaloso de Max. Bajo a toda prisa de la silla con el único tornillo en mano que pude retirar.

—Está aquí adentro, un poco asustada, pero dispuesta a hablar.

Me siento en el piso, tomo un cojín para morderlo de la tensión sobre acumulada que me está llegando. El picaporte gira al punto de abrirse y dejar ver dos siluetas en la entrada. Ambas lucen enormes.

—Así que tu eres Aileen—habla uno de los dos sin poder reconocerlo.

La luz se torna más luminosa dejándome ver mejor a Max y a… Keller. Como si me hubieran arrojado una cubeta con agua helada es lo que siento al verlo. Es el mismo tipo que vi en el club mientras estaba escondida atrás del sofá.

—Parece mucho más que asustada—le dice a Max.

Entra él primero, dejando su gran saco encima del tocador. Su cabello está un poco húmedo al parecer, no se cubrió bien de la lluvia.

—Creí que eres más pequeña—me tiende la mano.

Automáticamente mi mano toma la suya. Me obliga a ponerme de pie y de inmediato sus profundos ojos azules me examinan con atención.

—Al fin te encontré—murmura con hilo de voz muy bajo.

Empiezo a temblar.

— ¿Tendré algún aumento doble de mi trabajo?—pregunta Max.

—Piensa en eso más tarde—dice a regañadientes Keller.

Me suelta y yo aprovecho para alejarme hacia la puerta. Por desgracia la han cerrado.

—No creo que ella sola haya podido entrar al club.

—Eso es lo que dice ella. Desmiente que las demás personas que la acompañaban, los conociera.

— ¡Por favor! Es imposible, en primera Ray era demasiado atento a cada persona que pasaba, segundo, si asegura haber subido por un balcón entonces debe levitar para poder hacerlo y tercero, lo más probable es que esas personas la hayan ayudado. Esa mintiendo.

Ellos llevan hablando más de diez minutos sobre mí y yo me encuentro alejada de cualquiera de los dos.

— ¿Tu no vivías aquí en Londres, verdad Aileen?

¿Cómo lo sabe este tipo de cabello azul? Max no le dijo, mucho menos yo que no le he dirigido la palabra a nadie.

—Por favor, contesta o me harás cambiar de actitud rápido.

¿Qué pasara si miento? Sopeso las consecuencias, pero dudo que puedan encontrar la verdad.

—Siempre he vivido aquí—respondo tratando de esconder el miedo en mi voz.

Keller esboza media sonrisa.

—Tampoco me gustan las mentiras.

La respiración se me corta unos momentos pero logro mantener una misma expresión. Desvío la mirada hacia la ventana con tal de tranquilizarme. ¡ACASO LEE LA MENTE! Mentalmente no dejo de gritar del terror.

—Creí que eras diferente, Aileen y eso me molesta mucho—se quita los guantes.

Respira Aileen, que no te intimiden estos sujetos de mierda.

— ¡Max!—alguien llama a la puerta con desesperación—. Max, hay algo importante que decirte.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta a abrir la puerta. Una chica rubia de mechones rojos aparece bastante agitada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—espeta Max.

—Eh, bueno la chica que se supone iba a ser presentada a los clientes ya no está.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya no está?

Max se está enojando y no es nada bonito verlo gritando como loco. Intercambio miradas con Keller, él simplemente se mantiene serio mirándome a mí.

—Max—Keller se levanta para acercarse a ellos—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—La chica… se supone que hoy haría la noche de gala para satisfacer a uno de los clientes.

Debo taparme los oídos con tal de no seguir escuchando.

—Eso no es problema, podemos utilizar a alguien más.

Muchas miradas están enfocadas en mi.

— ¡No me digas que estas pensando en ella, Keller!—exclama Max interponiéndose.

—Sí. Me hizo molestar, me gustaría que recibiera una lección, después de todo solo será por esta ocasión, ganaremos un buen dinero por el color de sus ojos.

Definitivamente deseo que me parta un maldito rayo.

—Tráele un poco de ropa—le ordena.

La chica sale corriendo, Max esta como tonto con la boca abierta, dispuesto a dejar entrar moscas.

— ¡Es una niña! ¿Comprendes el significado de "niña"?

—Debe aprender a no mentir y a saber cómo trabajamos nosotros.

—Keller, si alguien llega a descubrir que por solo una vez, ¡una vez!, trabajamos con menores de edad estaremos en muchos problemas.

Discretamente, doy paso atrás.

—Nadie lo sabrá y si continuas así…

—Bien, bien, como digas.

¡Eres un imbécil, Max! Al principio eres todo un patán y ahora, ¡tratas de defenderme! Es momento de usar un poco de violencia hacia ese tipo.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad Aileen?—se acerca Keller y me toma por el mentón para que levante la vista.

Claro que no responderé, es buen momento para darle una patada a su entrepierna, pero hay más personas en mi contra para poder vengarse. Estoy viviendo un calvario, quiero que nada de esto me este ocurriendo a mí.

—Tranquila, solo es una pequeña lección.

Otra chica llega con un baúl de madera.

—Aquí está la ropa—anuncia.

—Bien, mocosa—Max se dirige a mi—. Usa la que quieras de ese baúl, tienes 15 minutos.

Debe ser una broma, no pueden obligar a una niña a estar en un tipo de evento así. Pero se veían muy serios, ¿estarían hablando con toda sinceridad? ¡Qué demonios voy a hacer ahí!

Con temor abro el baul. Hay un montón de telas de distintos colores. Seda y encaje son los que más resaltan. Saco uno de los vestidos para verlo mejor.

Esta enorme. Esto no me quede a mí, voy a entrar en pánico si siguen con la idea de sacarme a ese lugar.

— ¿Ya estas lista?—llama a la puerta Max.

¡Estoy frita!

— ¡No!—revuelvo las telas buscando algo de mi medida—. Nada me queda.

Y no quiero salir.

Max entra al tiempo que yo ya tengo todos los vestidos regados por el piso. Se golpea la frente un par de veces y saca su teléfono para marcar un número.

—Tráeme ropa… si esa, resulta que no le queda nada.

"¡Escóndete bajo la cama!", me ruega la vocecita interna de mi cabeza; "no importa cuánto se esfuercen por sacarte, ¡escóndete ahí como un conejo en peligro!". El mismo se encarga de guardar toda la ropa de mala gana mientras otra chica llega con una pequeña caja envuelta en encaje fino.

—Ponte esto—Max arroja la caja a la cama—. Y rápido. El evento está a punto de comenzar.

Voy a morir, prefiero comerme a mí misma, antes de hacer algo como lo que está a punto de suceder. La sangre me deja de circular al ver la ropa nueva que me han traído.


	13. Capitulo 13

El pasillo es rojo, con poca iluminación y muy misterioso. Dos chicas van a mis lados, ambas, tomándome fuertemente por el brazo para que no pueda y ni intente escapar. Empiezo a ver una luz más potente y voces más cercanas. En cuanto llegamos, las chicas me quitan el abrigo que me cubría para dejarme en la atrevida ropa que me dieron: ropa interior—eso creo—, con telas traslucidas en color rosa que bajan desde mi costado superior hasta mi cintura. Llevo unas bragas y sostén de color negro y obligatoriamente debo llevar en mi cuello una gargantilla de enorme moño rosa. Al igual en mi cabeza. Mi dignidad ha sido enterrada diez metros bajo tierra, estoy prácticamente expuesta a cualquier tipo de miradas. La mano de Max me jala hacia afuera a un salón gigantesco lleno de hombres vestidos de traje. Algunos cuantos llevan mascara. Las exclamaciones no se hacen esperar en cuanto logran verme.

—Lo sé, lo sé, una novedad para todos. Esta pequeña está dispuesta a satisfacerlos como ustedes deseen. Parece pequeña, pero lo que importa aquí es que tengan un buen rato. Muchos de ustedes habían exigido este tipo de servicio, ¿no?

Me empuja un poco para que camine más adelante.

—Pueden nombrarla como quieran. El inicio de la subasta sube a más de quinientas mil libras debido a que sigue siendo pura y casta. Si ganan esta subasta—me obliga a levantar un poco el rostro—, podrán admirar sus grandes y poco comunes ojos. Uno marrón y el otro verde, ¿no es adorable? Pues caballeros es momento de iniciar la tan esperada subasta.

Los hombres se susurran entre ellos, algunos son muy jóvenes, otros demasiado viejos. La mayoría llevan copas de vino tinto. Con razón huele a mucho alcohol en el ambiente. Algunos parecen incómodos con mi presencia, pero son muy pocos.

— ¡Comienzo con seiscientos mil!—grita alguien.

Algunos ríen, otros me miran raro. Bajo la mirada al piso con tal de superar esto.

— ¡Seiscientos mil quinientos!

Max me vuelve a empujar para que quede en medio.

— ¡Levanta la mirada preciosa!

Vete a la mierda, quienquiera que lo haya gritado. Váyanse todos al infierno, ojala se mueran ahora mismo.

— ¡Un millón!—grita un hombre rubio.

La luz me lastima, tengo frío y mis rodillas amenazan con doblaserse para hacerme caer.

—Dos millones, Max—grita un hombre gordo de gran bigote.

Vuelven a susurrar; silban, otros exclaman groserías por la última subasta. Me siento como si el mismo infierno quisiera vengarse de mí. Si continuo más tiempo aquí, tendré un ataque de escalofríos.

— ¿Nadie más…? Bueno, la oferta de dos millones a la una, dos millones a las dos…

De pronto el silencio profundo nos envuelve.

—Tres y medio millones—oferta alguien más.

No me atrevo a ver de quién se trata; el mismo tipo que ofertó los dos millones se ríe fuerte y pone otros quinientos mil a su favor. Max se coloca detrás de mi poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

—Cinco millones…

Posiblemente mis ojos ya capten una mala visión pero juro por todos los cielos que estoy viendo a Sebastian enfrente y es él quien ha dado la última oferta. Su peinado es distinto, ¡pero es él! Con un traje más elegante y unos lentes para disimular.

—Cinco millones a la una, cinco millones a las dos, cinco millones a las tres. ¡Vendida por cinco millones de libras!

Sebastian sonríe satisfactoriamente y camina hacia acá. ¡Qué vergüenza! Max me ayuda a bajar del escenario.

—Puede pagar cuando termine. En unos minutos los llevaran a su habitación. —Le dice Max.

—No hice un mal negocio—me sonríe especialmente a mí.

¿Qué rayos está haciendo? ¿Esta es la verdadera vida que tiene ya que resulta no ser ningún mayordomo? Tal vez si lo sea, pero falsifica a uno. Su brazo rodea mi cintura atrayéndome a su enorme cuerpo.

—Fue mala idea de que escapara, señorita—me susurra cerca del oído—. Mire en que problema se ha metido.

Su mano baja un poco más de mi cintura provocándome remolinos. ¡GRRRRRR!

—Otra copa de vino, señor—le ofrece una chica a Sebastian.

La recibe con una amigable sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto entre dientes.

Me voltea a ver aun sonriendo. Me gustaría darle una gran bofetada.

—Pasando el tiempo… una orden de mi Joven Amo.

Estoy asqueada, su mano sigue recorriendo mi cintura.

—Esta lista su habitación—regresa Max para entregarle unas llaves.

—Muchas gracias.

¡SUELTAME! Mis manos empiezan a sudar de nerviosismo. Max nos mira con mala cara pero ya no nos vuelve a decir nada. Una chica de larga cabellera rubia nos guía hacia el extremo de otro salón para salir. El pasillo de habitaciones por donde caminamos está solo, pero una ligera canción de música clásica se escucha cercana.

Sebastian abre la puerta de la habitación, dejándome entrar a mi primero.

—Hay cámaras—dice en voz baja tras cerrar la puerta.

No sé a dónde mirar, todo me aterra y no tengo idea de cuales sean las verdaderas intensiones de este hombre. Será mejor que me mantenga mi distancia. Una gran cama, una sala central, un lugar de lujo nos rodea.

De pronto, él se encarga de empujarme hacia la pared más cercana aprisionándome para que no pueda salir. Su rostro se inclina un poco para quedar a la altura del mío.

—No se mueva—susurra.

Quiero desaparecer, voy a caer en un paro cardiaco si sigue así de cercano a mi persona. Sonríe levemente, su rostro está muy cerca del mío, empiezo a hiperventilar. Una de sus manos sube por mi cintura y sorpresivamente saca un cubierto de plata. Rápidamente lo lanza hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad en una de las esquinas del dormitorio, destruyéndola.

—Bien, ya no hay más por aquí—al fin se aparta.

Mis pulmones vuelven a llenarse del aire necesario. ¡¿Por qué estoy sonrojada?!

—Tenemos que salir—empiezo a caminar en círculos. Mis nervios están a punto de colapsar mi pobre cerebro.

Me toma por los hombros haciéndome detener.

—Póngase esto—se quita su saco y el mismo me lo pone.

No puedo creer que aun lleve sus guantes.

—Tenemos que salir antes de que pasen diez minutos—mira sus lados para volver a enfocarse en mí—. Tratara de escapar por el balcón.

— ¿Balcón…?

Me toma en brazos sin decir más. Camina hacia las puertas dobles que dan a la terraza exterior acercándose peligrosamente a unas escaleras de emergencia bastante desgastadas y oxidadas-

Un golpe en la puerta me hace estremecer.

—Baje por aquí y no se detenga—me ordena mirando hacia la habitación.

Bien, como no puedo negarme y es algo muy bueno para mí bienestar, temblando bajo mi pie a las escaleras. No dejo de temblar mientras desciendo; aun no es de noche pero el callejón que me espera abajo comienza a ponerse muy oscuro… y lleno de gatos. Ya segura con los pies bien firmes en el suelo, logro balancearme un poco hacia atrás. Volteo a mirar hacia arriba buscando algún rastro de Sebastian.

¿Qué estará haciendo?

— ¡Aileen!

Extrañamente un sentimiento de alivio inunda mi cuerpo al ver a Ciel corriendo hacia acá junto con Grell. No hago ningún otro movimiento hasta que logran llegar.

—Grell encárgate de ella—le ordena pero sin separar su mirada de odio hacia mí.

— ¡Ay! No me digas que hacer.

— ¡Solo hazlo! Llévala lejos.

Sin necesidad de que se acerque, corro a abrazar a Grell, temblando y con las lagrimas a punto de salir.

—No vayas a… arruinar mi traje, niña.

El momento de llorar a mares comienza. Me carga con sutil delicadeza, el corre, yo no siento nada más que el viento chocando un poco contra mi cara y alborotando mi cabello.

— ¡Harás que mi guadaña se caiga!—replica frustrado.

No abro los ojos hasta pasar a los brazos de alguien más. El Sepulturero pasa a través de varias recamaras provocándome mareos. Cierro los ojos una vez más y dando tres respiros profundos logro sentirme mejor. Sin poder creerlo, me encuentro en la habitación del hotel.

Vuelvo a romper en llanto.

— ¡Arg! Mi ropa esta húmeda—se queja Grell.

El Sepulturero me deposita en la cama y ayuda a retirarme algunos cuantos cabellos de mi cara. Creo que tengo fiebre.

—No entiendo porque le tienes tanto afecto a esa niña.

Es oficial: yo no le agrado a Grell.

—No puedo decirlo—justifica el Sepulturero.

Lloro en silencio. No me muevo, no enjugo las lágrimas que derramo. La almohada se humede rápidamente haciendo un color más oscuro de la tela. Procuro cubrirme bien con el saco de Sebastian.

La puerta se abre y se cierra al momento, ni siquiera me molesto en ver quién es.

— ¿Cómo esta?—logro oír que murmura el supuesto Ciel.

—Supongo que, destrozada.

"No", respondo en mi mente. Fue horrible a lo que trataron de obligarme pero… jamás llegue tan lejos. Si lloro es por el alivio de tener a alguien que se preocupa por mí. No solo una persona, tal vez varias.

—Preparare algo de comer.

—Yo no tengo hambre—aclaro de una buena vez—. Coman ustedes.

El silencio es profundo e incomodo. No escucho los pasos de Sebastian dirigirse a la cocina. Al parecer yo era la única en la que planeaban dar de comer.

—Grell, Sepulturero—los llama Ciel—, salgan a fuera unos minutos.

Trato de ver cuando se retiran pero prefiero esconder mi rostro en la almohada. Si ellos quieren hablar pues es un mal momento porque quiero descansar de todo, incluso de mi misma.

—No finjas dormir—espeta Ciel.

—Estoy cansada.

Uno de los dos me llama por el hombro.

—Solo lo que mi Joven Amo quiere preguntar es sobre su reciente escape.

Trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué puedo explicar? "_Resulta que me indigne porque encontré un estúpido articulo de un tal Ciel Phantomhive, ¡con fecha de 1889!"._ Seria meterme en muchos líos, tal vez quieran hacerme daño si llegan a saber que descubrí uno de sus secretos… de falsificación. Me incorporo un poco para recargarme contra la cabecera de la cama. Por nada del mundo soltare el saco que me cubre.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil que tengas confianza en nosotros? Sebastian te trajo ropa nueva.

Suspiro cansada.

—Empieza a hablar, no estoy de humor para ser paciente.

Piensa rápido en algo que no logré meterte en problemas, posiblemente graves.

—Quería buscar a mi hermana—digo sin dudarlo más.

Ciel pone mala cara, como diciendo "¿Solo para eso?" Bueno, al menos fue convincente para ellos. Me encojo de hombros un poco tímida.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, lo siento…

—Eres una tonta.

Algo se me atora en la garganta al oírlo. No quiero que me diga ese tipo de cosas, claro, yo tengo toda la culpa.

— ¿Y sabes lo que ocasionaste? Más problemas.

No comprendo lo que dice.

— ¿Más…?

El Sepulturero entra nuevamente para protegerme entre sus brazos. ¡Odio que haga eso! ¡¿Quién le dijo que podía entrar?!

—Si, muchos más problemas. Ahora esos tipos estarán detrás de ti y no se cansaran hasta volver a atraparte.

No me atrevo a responderle algo, es más, siento que con mi propia saliva me empezare a ahogar (sin contar lo difícil que me resulta respirar con el Sepulturero estrujándome con fuerza).

—Bocchan—Sebastian trata de tranquilizarlo poniendo la mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Cree que sepan que ella es la misma niña de la aldea?

¿Qué?

— ¡Suéltame!—Le grito al Sepulturero. Él me mira desconcertado.

El silencio de incomodidad no se hace esperar en ellos.

— ¿Cómo que si ellos saben que yo soy la misma niña de la aldea?—pregunto indignada.

Ciel se acomoda un poco su parche y agacha la mirada para evitar que se encuentre con la mía. Empiezo a desesperarme al ver que nadie responde mi pregunta.

— ¡Solo díganme eso!—exclamo más molesta.

—Ellos posiblemente son los principales invasores de tu aldea. Deja de gritar.

¡Los encargados de administrar un maldito bar y una red de tráfico de mujeres! Eso no tiene nada de sentido. Bajo los hombros soltando la tensión que tenia.

— ¿Ellos?—pregunto extrañada.

Sebastian está dispuesto a hablar.

—Es necesario seguir investigando, son los únicos sospechosos sobre las tres muertes a las afueras de Londres y de los investigadores designados.

¿Cómo saben tanto?

—Ve a cambiarte—me ordena Ciel—. Y date una ducha.

Inspiro fuertemente mientras bajo de la cama. Grell también ya ha entrado y no me quita la mirada de encima con cierta chispa de odio hacia mí. Cuando volteo a verlo para tener una mejor conexión de miradas, él la desvía con rapidez disimulando ver los detalles de su guadaña. Me encierro en el baño, tirando las ropas al suelo para sentarme sobre ellas y reflexionar.

Dos… bueno, un shinigami ordinario y uno legendario (retirado).

Un niño de aproximadamente trece año (que dice llamarse Ciel Phantomhive al igual que un niño que vivió hace más de cien años).

Un mayordomo muy bueno y experto en secuestros.

¿Con quién estoy interactuando que no me doy cuenta? Mi sentimiento hacia ellos ahora es muy grande, quieren protegerme… aunque dudo que ellos tengan algún sentimiento por mí. Solo soy la clave de su investigación.

Antes de abrir la puerta, observo el vestido que llevo puesto: de un azul profundo parecido al anillo de Ciel, con un simple listón bordeando mi cintura y por detrás creando un moño. Logra cubrirme la mitad de la rodilla y para complementar, llevo una blusa de algodón de manga larga dándome una cálida temperatura. Mis oídos logran agudizarse para escuchar la ligera conversación que ahora ellos están llevando a cabo:

—Esa niña está impregnada de esencia de demonio y tiene otra, me temo que estuvo con quien menos querían—habla Grell.

Pego mi oído a la madera para escuchar mejor. Sus voces son muy distorsionadas.

— ¿Estás seguro?—le pregunta Sebastian.

—Soy uno de los mejores shinigamis, Sebas-cham. Siempre estas dudando de mi, tu chica ideal.

¿De qué rayos hablan? Mi cabello está empezando a escurrir agua sobre mi vestido.

—Tendremos que preguntárselo, ¿no lo creen? —propone el Sepulturero.

Están hablando de mi, de eso no hay duda. Giro el picaporte abriendo solo un poco la puerta y asomando mi cabeza. Observo a todos sonriendo.

—Hola—amplio mi sonrisa.

Ni Grell, ni Ciel o Sebastian me corresponden al saludo. Solo el Sepulturero lo hace con un movimiento de mano.

—Ya… termine—agrego con tal de convsersar.

El ojo de Ciel parece turbio e incluso preocupado.

—Grell, Sepulturero, salgan unos momentos.

— ¡De nuevo!—masculla Grell—. ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

Ciel le lanza una mirada. Pone mala cara, y no vuelve a reclamar nada mientras salen. Hablan entre ellos.

— ¡Vaya! Va a empezar a llover—digo con mi mirada fija al ventanal del balcón.

—Así que el tipo llamado Max Freeman no es solo un investigador—suelta Ciel.

Al momento de oírlo un fuerte dolor de cabeza me llega. Tomo asiento en la cama tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada.

No…, no debo comportarme así, ellos de alguna forma tratan de ayudarme.

— ¿Llamaran a la policía para que Max vaya a la cárcel?

—No, no serviría de nada.

Pero… ¿qué?

Sebastian se sienta a mi lado en la cama tomándome por la barbilla para obligarme a levantar el rostro. Pareciera que me está examinando. Tiene la boca entre abierta.

—Creo que los shinigamis son los únicos en percibir ese aroma—su mano recorre mi mejilla con suavidad.

— ¿A quién conociste en ese lugar?—me pregunta Ciel.

La boca se me seca y siento como si la lengua se me encogiera.

—Conocí al hombre que te dije que intercambiamos miradas en aquel club.

El aire se pone tenso en este lugar, la expresión de Ciel es grave y decide quitarse el parche para arrojarlo hacia la sala.

— ¿Te dijo su nombre?

No exactamente, el escandaloso de Max lo decía a cada rato.

—Sí, se llama Keller.

Sebastian se pone serio, una sombra oscurece su rostro. Ciel camina en círculos, alborotándose un poco el cabello y abriendo al fin su otro ojo dejando ver su extraño pentagrama con forma de estrella.

—Debemos investigar a ese maldito—se dirige a la puerta para dejar entrar a los dos shinigamis—. Ustedes dos—jala a Grell por el cabello—. Investiguen todo lo relacionado con ese club y el tráfico de mujeres. Tú consigue transporte que pueda llevarnos a la aldea de Aileen.

Mi corazón se pone a latir más rápidamente entre cierta emoción y felicidad. Grell retira su cabello del alcance de Ciel. El Sepulturero se da la vuelta para marcharse por el pasillo.

— ¡Gracias!—salto a abrazar a Sebastian. Sus brazos no me rodean inmediatamente ya que esta tenso.

— ¿Estás segura de volver?—me pregunta Ciel con voz lo suficientemente grave como si fuera una decisión de vida o muerte.

—Sí, quiero volver.


	14. Capitulo 14

La mañana es bastante fria, aparte de la lluvia aproximandose, siento que quedare congelada en cualquier momento. Si, si llevo vestido, pero el muy amable de Ciel consiguio unas mallas para mi y un abrigo que de alguna forma logra mantener una temperatura.

Estamos esperando a Grell, ya que se supone el traera la camioneta de un tipo llamado "Will". Este callejon huele mal y esta lo suficientemente oscuro a esta hora del dia. Poco a poco (con una lentitud increible) la luz se va haciendo mas fuerte.

—Ese tonto se esta tardando demasiado—repone Ciel tras recargarse en la pared del callejon.

Los autos pasan y pasan, nosotros teniendo la esperanza de que llegue en cualquier momento ese pelirrojo extraño.

—Ohh..., que pelaje tan suave—murmura Sebastian con cierta devocion.

Trato de mirarlo de reojo pero no puedo.

—Hace tiempo que no acariciaba a uno tan pequeño docil.

Siento que si llego a mirar, quedare... ¿traumada? Me giro un poco para asegurarme bien lo que hace.

—Que placer mas grande de la vida...

... Tiene a un gato gris entre brazos apretando cariñosamente de su pata. Por Dios, ¿un "mayordomo" diciendo esas cosas de un gato?

—Idiota gatuno—espeta Ciel.

El gato ronronea y facilmente se deja llevar por las caricias de Sebastian. De un momento a otro, este salta arañandolo un poco y corriendo muy asustado a esconderse detras de un monton de cajas de carton. Una camioneta da vuelta hacia aca para entrar violentamente. Unos segundos antes de que pueda atropellarme, alguien me empuja para quitarme de enmedio. Al principio no soy consciente de que Ciel esta resguardandome bajo sus brazos si no hasta que se aparta para mirar hacia donde se encuentra la camioneta modelo Van.

— ¡Ay, lo siento!—Sale Grell corriendo con Sebastian—. ¿No te lastime, Sebas-chan?

No puede ser, me gustaria poder golpear a ese creido Shinigami.

— ¿Que haces ahi tirada, Aileen?—me pregunta de manera inocente.

—Ay, nada, el suelo me pidio que lo abrazara.

Su sonrisa se vuelve enorme.

—Por poco y nos despedimos de ella—masculla Ciel.

Sebastian me tiende la mano para ayudarme. Otro tipo sale de la camioneta, saltando encima de... ¿una cortadora de cesped? Va bien vestido y lleva lentes que por poco se le caen pero logra sostenerlos.

— ¡Yahoo! Estoy listo para iniciar mi turno... junto al enojon de Grell Sutcliff.

Grell se limita a lanzarle dagas con los ojos.

—No comprendo como pude confiar en ti para traerte—se queja.

¿Otro Shinigami? ¿Quien rayos es Will y por que le da la confianza a Grell para que maneje su camioneta de manera espantosa?

—Tranquilo, Grell—el tipo se pone la podadora sobre su hombro—. Prometo comportarme como un caballero ante ti.

Ciel, Sebastian y yo admiramos la escena sin decir nada. El esta de espalda a nosotros y supongo que aun no esta percatado de nuestra presencia.

—Sebas-chan, si quieren, pueden ir subiendo.

El Shinigami de cabello rubio con rara combinacion de negro, nos mira a traves de su hombro, primero a ellos y para mantener su vista fija en mi. No logro mantenerle la mirada.

— ¡Vaya!—deja caer su guadaña solo para acercarse a mi—. ¿Como te llamas?

Su sonrisa logra sonrojarme.

—Aileen.

Alborota mi cabello de forma amigable.

— ¿Eres novia de Ciel?

Literalmente, me caigo de espalda. Oigo como Ciel carraspea incomodamente, pasa delante de mi para abrir la puerta deslizante de la camioneta.

—No—respondo ya que el ha entrado.

—He oido muchas historias sobre personas con los ojos de distinto color, como tu.

Es agradable pero no me atrevo a hablarle con gran confianza. Grell me toma por la mano para jalarme al interior de la camioneta.

—Entra ahora. Entre mas rapido hagamos esto, mejor. ¡Tu conduces, Ronald!

Vaya, su nombre es Ronalda, un shinigami con nombre normal.

—Lo que digas, rojo.

El interior de la camioneta no tiene asientos, sino lo remplazan cajas y cajas que tienen grabadas unas grandes siglas: DACR. El rugido del motor se escucha con gran estruendo y enseguida salimos del callejon. Por la misma fuerza de friccion, salgo disparada hacia atras chocando con una de las paredes internas de la camioneta.

—No me vean a mi—argumenta Grell desde el asiento delantero—. Ronald es especial conduciendo.

Damos una vuelta y un monton de cajas me caen encima, unas cuantas logran abrirse dejando ver... ¿herramientas?

— ¡Oye!—grita Ciel tratando de mantener el equilibrio—. ¿Por que llevas guadañas de la muerte aqui?

Mi cara se torna a una con expresion estupefacta y a punto de salirse mis ojos de mis orbitas.

— ¡Ahhh!—grito horrorizada saliendo de entre las cajas.

Grell se burla de manera alocada.

—Tranquila, niña, no solo con tocar una guadaña de la muerte llegas a morir.

Quedo arrodillada, volviendo a recorrerme por la friccion.

—Bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta de Ciel—prosigue Ronald—; se supone que William reunio todas las guadañas ya que son las restringidas por un tiempo y necesita llevarlas al departamento administrativo del Cinematic Record.

Oh..., asi que ese tal Will tambien es un shinigami... ¡¿De quien rayos vivo rodeada?! ¡¿Es acaso que los shinigamis estan en la vida cotidiana sin que nos demos cuenta?!

Ronald aumenta la velocidad y para hacer mas divertida mi ronda de golpes en el trayecto, me voy hacia atras esperando al duro golpe contra la pared, otra vez. Pero, no siento el impacto. Abro los ojos buscando el objeto suave que amortiguo mi golpe...

Estoy sentada encima de Sebastian.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y mi cara tambien queriendo tomar el mismo color.

—Yo, eh...—me aparto dejandome caer a un lado.

Sebastian me mira sin tener algun gesto que me ayude a decifrar cual es su estado de animo ahora. Mejor, no abrire el pico, podria decir cualquier estupidez dejandome peor.

El camino se estabiliza dandonos mayor seguridad de no estarnos golpeando facilmente (o cayendo encima de otras personas). Ciel le dio unas cuantas indicaciones a Ronald; por donde sali y que carretera tomar. Mis recuerdos vuelven a estar presentes en cuanto mi vista admira el paisaje que hay por la carretera.

Me parece ser el mismo camino por donde nos llevo la vieja Marie la primera vez que conocimos la aldea. Los arboles a los lados, el sol comenzando a salir. Un hermoso sendero.

¿Me pregunto que seria de Julianne y de mi si nunca hubieramos vivido en esa aldea?

—Aileen—me llama Ciel.

Volteo automaticamente pero no presto atencion a lo que habla.

— ¡Podrias poner atencion a lo que te digo!—exclama.

Parpadeo varias veces volviendo a la normalidad.

—Lo siento, estaba recordando...

Me cubro el rostro con ambas manos. Un dolor se apodera de mi pecho dejandome un nudo en la garganta.

—Oh, que sorpresa, ya se puso a llorar—puntualiza Grell.

Retiro mis manos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡No estoy llorando!—le grito de manera escandalosa.

El se limita a mirarme boquiabierto.

—Disculpa, pero eso aparentabas.

Lo sigo fulminando.

—No mires asi a un Dios de la muerte—me saca la lengua.

Me cruzo de brazos y desvio mi vista hacia el otro lado. Tengo la barbilla alzada de lo molesta que estoy con Ciel.

—Cuentanos sobre todo lo que has pasado en esa aldea—me pide el niño autoritario.

De un momento a otro, mi gesto cambia.

— ¿En donde naciste?—formula esa nueva pregunta.

Suspiro y sin darle mas rodeos, le ordeno estrictamente a mi boca a que responda todo lo que le pregunten.

—En Westminster pero a los dos meses de mi nacimiento nos mudamos a Londres.

Ciel se queda pensativo. El pie de Grell se mueve hacia donde esta Sebastian sentado para acariciarle una pantorrilla.

—Te tirare una caja encima si sigues haciendo eso, Grell—lo amenazo con una bobalicona risa.

Su boca esta hecha una gran mueca.

—Claro, ya que no puedo estar a solas con mi precioso Sebas-chan.

Ciel entorna el ojo.

— ¿Desde que naciste tienes el ojo de distinto color?

Jamas me habian preguntado eso. Ni siquiera mis amigos de la aldea.

—Si, pero mi mama me administraba medicamentos. Decia que eso me ayudaria a recuperar la melanina que me hacia falta en mi ojo verde, pero nunca ha logrado cambiar.

Sebastian esta demasiado atento a mi persona... y me da miedo.

— ¿Como murio tu madre?

Otro nudo en la garganta me hace sentirme mal.

—Enfermo por un virus en sus pulmones, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el hospital y Julianne y yo no podiamos ir a visitarla. Sin esperarlo, un dia murio.

Aun recuerdo ese dia: papa evitaba no llorar cuando nos dio la noticia. La ultimavez que la vi estaba tan bonita dormida y en sus manos llevaba las pulseras que Julianne y yo le hicimos.

— ¿Tu padre a que se dedica?

—No recuerdo bien. Creo que era abogado.

La camioneta sigue avanzando, damos pequeños saltitos pero ya no salimos volando como las anteriores veces.

— ¿En realidad recuerdas tu apellido?

Trago saliva. Asiento con la mirada agachada.

—Entonces dilo.

Uf, que niño mas mandon.

—Mi apellido era... Ward. Aileen Ward.

Que dificil es volver a pronunciarlo, tengo la boca con un sabor agridulce y la cabeza me comienza a doler de un solo lado.

—Explica porque en la aldea no utilizaben su apellido.

Vaya interrogatorio, pareciera que estoy con la policia explicando mi testimonio.

—Era para no lastimarnos con el pasado. La mayoria de los habitantes habian tenido una mala vida y para no recordarla desechaban su apellido quedando fuera del sistema de Inglaterra.

Grell tiene expresion atonita.

—Oh, por Dios, eso es imposible.

—No lo es—lo miro seria—. Nadie salia fuera de la aldea o al menos lo suficiente para llegar a Londres. Nadie usaba su apellido.

Saca un pequeño cuadernillo rojo y hojea para encontrar algo. Ahora parece desesperado.

— ¿Como fue cuando llegaste a esa alda?—continua Ciel empezando a retirar su parche.

—Estaba asustada, los habitantes nos recibieron muy bien por fortuna. Como no teniamos padres, comenzamos a vivir en la pequeña cabaña de los niños unidos. Julianne y yo hicimos muchos amigos, todos comiamos juntos, la nueva vida en la aldea era fantastica. Empezaba a acostumbrarme. Con el paso de los años la aldea iba creciendo, yo la llamaba "mi pequeño Londres" ya que era uno de los lugares que extrañaba... y de los mas seguros de los que habia estado. Todas las noches, la Vieja Marie hacia una fogata y nos reunia a todos los niñospara contarnos leyendas.

El ojo de Ciel por fin esta descubierto.

— ¿Cual era la historia mas popular?

Me golpeo una sien con tal de recordar. Nos contaba muchisimas historias para poder recordar facilmente.

—Bueno, decia que despues de las diez de la noche en el interior del bosque se aparecia algo y por eso teniamos que estar en casa antes de esa hora.

Ciel parece estar esperando otra respuesta.

—Emm, sobre lo de ir a la montaña cualquier hora del dia, esa era la mas prohibida.

Su expresion se vuelve mas atenta e interesado. Sebastian se recorre hacia mi para sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Que habia en esa montaña?—me pregunta el mayordomo que trata de tomarme por la barbilla. Me dejo caer, alejandome de su mano y sonrojandome levemente contesto:

—Deciam que habia un tesoro, otros dicen que ahi hay... un monstruo. Nadie lo habia comprobado porque ninguno de los habitantes se habia atrevido a ir. Unos niños escaparon hacia la montaña jugando, el atardecer se estaba acabando y no los encontraban, extrañamente minutos antes de que regresaran con ellos, escuche un extraño sonido, como una voz...

Me callo al instante, se que ahora mismo me consideran mas rara de lo que me conocian. Sebastian me toma por la mano para que no pueda girarme y darles la espalda.

— ¿Lo habia escuchado antes?

Los ojos de Sebastian amenazan con volverse de distinto color, carmin brillante.

—Solo fue esa ocasion.

El silencio no se hace esperar. Grell rechina sus molestosos dientes mientras me lanza dagas con la mirada. No se yo, pero que creo que Sebastian invade un poco mi espacio vital.

—Grell, ¡GRELL!—Le grita Ronald al mismo momento que lanza su cortadora de cesped a la parte trasera—. Es tu turno de conducir.

Me recuesto en el suelo de la camioneta dejando llegar un monton de recuerdos que tengo en la aldea, de la Vieja Marie, de todos... Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ruego a todos los cielos para que Julianne este de vuelta y para poder irnos juntas.

— ¿Que te sucede?—me habla Ronald al oido.

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y me quedo congelada al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro. Logro sonrojarme levemente.

—Nada.

—Me gustan tus ojos.

¡Vaya cambio radical de tema! ¿Que deberia responder ante eso?

—Eh, gracias—trato de sonreirle.

Vuelvo a la misma posicion en la que estaba. Mi cabeza rebota un poco por el movimiento de la camioneta, pero ni eso llega a importarme. Creo que he entrado en una crisis de nervios y desesperacion.

— ¿En serio estas bien?

Grrrr, quiero que se aleje.

—Si.

Cierro los ojos sintiendome mejor.

—Entonces no te importara seguir hablando de la famosa Vieja Marie—repone Ciel.

Aprieto los dientes.

—Ella... ella era la que habia vivido casi toda su vida en la aldea. Sus parientes fueron algunos de los fundadores...

Abro los ojos al recordar de mejor manera a Marie: Jamas se caso y nunca tuvo hijos. Lo mas interesante del caso es que hablaba sobre su abuela, murio de manera desconocida y decia que habia tenido un romance "prohibido".

—Ella—prosigo—. Sabia todos los secretos de la aldea.

Nadie continua hablando, la serie de preguntas parecen haber acabado pero hay algo en el ambiente que no me agrada. Ronald comienza a silbar de distintas formas mientras trata de acercarse.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Miro unos momentos a Ronald; sus ojos son iguales a los de Grell, pero varia mas el verde oscuro en su iris.

—Trece.

—Oh, eres muy pequeña aun.

¿Que insinua este tipo?

— ¿Por que el interes de saber mi edad?—pregunto de manera seria.

Comienza a ponerse nervioso.

—Oh, eh, nada, solo que saber mas sobre ti.

Lo ignoro por completo. Mi atencion se ve distraida por la poca vista que tengo del camino de la carretera. Mas arboles nos rodean asi que ya tengo esa sensacion de estar cerca del bosque. Tengo todas las esperanzas del mundo en que algunos de los habitantes ya hayan regresado.

—Ciel, ¿crees que ya haya personas en la aldea?—le pregunto con cierto hilo de voz que ni yo misma conocia de mi persona.

Me mira por unos instantes sonriendo un poco.

—Es... posible.

La mañana ya esta en su maximo esplendor del dia, las copas de los arboles dejan traspasar un poco los rayos del sol y se mueven con el constante movimiento del viento. Supongo que afuera hace frio.

De un segundo a otro la camioneta se detiene.

—Este mapa es confuso—refunfuña Grell.

Ronald regresa adelante para arrebatarle el mapa.

—Es porque debes continuar y dar la vuelta en una pequeña y poco llamativa desviacion.

¿Como saben el camino? Un mapa no ayuda en nada y puedo asegurarlo.

—La vuelta es hacia un pequeño arbusto de rosas rojas—les digo y me acerco para mirar el mapa—. ¿Eso es un mapa?

Grell acelera y nuevamente la friccion me tira hacia atras.

— ¿Como sabes la llegada a tu aldea?—pregunta Ciel.

Trato de voltear para mirarlo, pero sigo cayendome.

—Nos enseñaron eso por si algun dia teniamos que salir hacia Londres o alguna otra ciudad.

La camioneta vuelve a frenar y esta vez me impacto contra Ronald. Sus brazos automaticamente me envuelven para abrazarme.

— ¿Estas bien?

Mi rostro esta apegado a su pecho y no puedo respirar.

—Eso creo.

—Tranquila, te mantendras a salvo conmigo de las estupideces que pueda hacer Sutcliff.

Empiezo a ahogarme. Muevo los brazos desesperada por librarme.

— ¿Que dices? Hablas de manera muy baja.

Morire solo por ser abrazada y lo peor ¡no crei que el fuera peor que el mismo Sepulturero! ¡Los shinigamis son unos raros!

—Dejala en paz—le dice Ciel al momento de que por fin me deja libre.

— ¡Oh!—Ronald ignora el argumento—. Estas sonrosada y te ves muy tierna.

Mi cara tiene expresion ridicula.

—Es porque me estabas axfixiando—trato de gritar pero no puedo.

Ronald sonrie sin importarle en lo mas minimo.

—Oigan, ¿acaso no van a bajar? Estamos ya en la aislada aldea.

De golpe me pongo de pie para ir a los asientos delanteros y mirar. El sendero que nos lleva al interior del bosque esta frente a nosotros. Desesperada, trato de abrir la puerta deslizadora de la camioneta pero pareciera que aproposito esta atascada.

— ¡Quiero salir!—golpeo fuertemente.

Sebastian me aparta.

—Debe esperar. Tenemos que asegurar que nadie que pueda afectar en su seguridad se encuentre. Joven Amo, ¿cree que es buena idea esto?

No oigo la respuesta. El primero en salir es Ronald y de inmediato nos avisa que esta seguro el lugar. Grell abre la puerta para nosotros; me zafo de los brazos de Sebastian apresurada a salir al exterior. Bajo de un salto cayendo en un monton de hojas y ramas secas. Mi corazon no late normalmente, hay algo que lo comprime dolorosamente. Tengo todas las esperanzas en que la aldea vuelva a ser la misma.

Algunas de las casas que siguen de pie se empiezan a visualizar; no se si sea mi imaginacion, pero las creo ver en mejor estado. Llegando a una de las entradas principales me detengo esperando ver a alguien. Las cosas siguen dispersas por todos lados y no se oye nadie. Miro a varios lados; mis ojos comienzan a picarme por llorar. Nadie ha regresado.

Caigo de rodillas en la tierra cubriendome el rostro para no llorar, pero las lagrimas ya caen.

—Esto si que es...—comienza a decir Grell pero se calla al instante tras quejarse por algun golpe.

Lo que me rodea se mueve de manera tan extraña, tal vez porque me estoy mareando. Retiro mis manos bajando la mirada y ocultando mi rostro un poco bajo el cabello que logra cubrirme.

—Aileen—Ciel llega a tocarme el hombro.

—Estoy bien—miento con voz poco audible.

Sollozo en silencio mientras ellos rondan observando la zona sin alejarse mucho de mi.

—Entonces danos un recorrido por este lugar—me obliga a caminar junto a el.

No puedo ver bien, las cosas estan dobles y siento que la cabeza me estallara en cualquier momento. De un manotazo me aparto de Ciel y me adelanto para empezar a guiarlos.

—Esa era la casa de Cesar—apunto rapidamente hacia una casa apenas queriendo derrumbarse. Las cosas siguen igual desde el dia en que quede sola.

—Muestranos la casa en donde vivias tu.

Me detengo en seco tratando de contener todas las lagrimas acumuladas en mi rostro.

—Esto es tan dificil—declaro con voz temblorosa. Por desgracia vuelvo a llorar—. Es tan dificil porque crei que todos estarian de regreso, que todo volveria a la normalidad. Se que estoy sola porque ninguno de ustedes tiene alguna comprension hacia mi. ¡Solo soy una mocosa que les estorba!

Me miran atonitos, excepto Ciel, que me observa con cierto odio.

—Si, posiblemente no seas un estorbo, pero no significa que tengamos comprension por lo que estas viviendo. No eres la unica que ha vivido momentos dificiles.

Me giro para poder verlos.

—Aun sigo sin entender un monton de cosas.

Ronald emprende carrera para llegar a abrazarme levantandome del suelo. Creo que el tambien esta llorando.

— ¡No digas eso de ti!

¿Ahora que le pasa a este... Shinigami?

— ¡Puede que estos demo...!

Sebastian me aparta de los brazos de Ronald, a el tirandolo bruscamente y evitando que se levante ya que tiene su pie sobre su pecho.

—Es mejor que no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Mi Joven Amo no es paciente.

Casi me deja caer al momento de terminar de decir eso. ¿Que es lo que iba a decir Ronald que no termino? El esta igual de desconcentrado que yo y mira al mayordomo con recelo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, vamos!—exclama Grell un tanto incomodo—. Hay demasiado alboroto por una mocosa. Ustedes dos—apunta a Ciel y a Sebastian—, guardan muchos secretos y no tienen en claro cual es su plan.

Ciel lo ignora, me toma por la mano y me jala para obligarme a caminar.

—Muestranos la casa en donde vivias.

Cambiamos de posiciones, ahora soy yo quien lo guia entre un sendero de casas, el piso aun cubierto aun por objetos tirados. Al llegar vuelvo a sentirme peor, el piso se me mueve, los ojos se llenan de mas lagrimas pero no se derraman. Es algo inexplicable.

—Es... esa—me cuesta apuntar hacia la casa destruida.

Ahi continuan los juguetes de los niños mas pequeños. Esto es y sigue siendo una pesadilla. Nadie esta aqui porque tal vez tienen miedo de un nuevo ataque y esten escondidos en alguna parte del bosque lejano.

—Era grande—Ciel camina entre los escombros para tomar un pequeño peluche de patito perteneciente a un niño pelirrojo de 4 años.

—Era en donde dormian todos los huerfanos—vuelvo a recordarle.

Tambien camino por los restos de la casa y por sorpresa me encuentro con mi gatito de peluche, un poco desecho pero reconocible. Siempre dormia con el porque era el unico que no afectaba mi respiracion en la noche como con otros muñecos. Sebastian me mira impasible.

—Hay algo que no me agrada aqui—dice Grell.

En uno de mis oidos empiezo a escuchar voces, pero pronto desaparecen por un ligero zumbido. Me llega el recuerdo de los bastones de Julianne: los deje tirados en alguna parte del bosque. Si llego a encontrarla, seran se gran ayuda que los tenga. Camino decidida a adentrarme al bosque.

— ¿A donde vas?—masculla Ciel.

—Acabo de recordar que los bastones de mi hermana los deje en el bosque.

Vuelvo a girarme para continuar caminando pero choco con alguien. Sebastian se ha interpuesto.

—Sera mejor que se quede aqui bajo el cuidado del señor Ronald y del señor Grell-

_Oh, vamos mayordomo, esto es serio._

—Se en donde deje los bastones—replico.

—Igual yo.

Bajo los hombros.

—Quedate aqui—vuelve a ordenarme Ciel.

Pues no tengo opcion, ¿de que me quejo?

— ¿Regresaran en cuanto encuentren los bastones?—pregunto con interes.

—Claro que si—me responde Ciel.

Sebastian y el se marchan a paso normal yendo por el camino en el que yo pensaba irme. Suspiro para tranquilizarme y miro hacia la montaña que siempre estaba prohibida para los aldeanos.

—Oye, estaras bien—me anima Ronald con una sonrisa alentadora.

Le regreso el gesto.

—Lo se—me acerco al pelirrojo que se retoca las pestañas en su espejo de mano—. ¿Pueden acompañarme a una casa? Quisiera asegurarme de algo.

Grell rueda los ojos y guarda su espejo.

—Bien, vamos—dice aburrido—, ¡pero nada de tardar mucho!, tengo asuntos que resolver.

Los tomo a ambos por la mano y saltando, los llevo hacia la casa de la Vieja Marie. Puedo finjir estar tranquila, pero el dolor interno comprimiendo mi pecho es horrible.


End file.
